Amigas Hasta la Eternidad
by Polvo de Estrellas
Summary: UA* Mina y Serena, forjaran un amistad grande e indistructibles desde la niñez hasta la misma eternidad, quisieron ser amigas más allá de la muerte, un historia en honor a mi hermana que falleció hace tres meses.Te Amo eres mi estrella en el cielo
1. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propieda de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

_Mi primer Fic!_

_Ojala disfruten esta inocente historia, basada un poco en la vida que lleve con mi fallecida hermana hace un mes, con la cual amábamos mucho Sailor Moon y siempre jugábamos a ser Serena y Mina, fuimos hermanas, mejores amigas, muchas veces madre e hija...hoy ella es un Ángel en mi vida. "Hermanita de las dos tú eras la que tenías este don de escribir solo quise hacer mi mejor esfuerzo solo para decirte que a diario te recuerdo en cada lectura que hago de los maravillosos fics que leí acá, lastima encontré este espacio tarde y no lo pudiste disfrutar, te amo y te extraño...hasta la eternidad" _

_Se aceptan consejos, criticas lo que sea, es algo que se lo debía a mi hermana. Ahora disfruten._

**CAPITULO I**

**¿Quieres ser mi amiga?**

Hoy es el primer día de clases de mi pequeña Serena, hoy inicia su segundo año en la primaria y espero que nuevamente haga muchas amigas…pero pobrecita siempre ha sido tan buena para dormir.

-Serena hija despierta, hoy comienzas las clases y debemos apurarnos para no llegar tarde. ¡Serena vamos hoy te encontrarás con tus amigas!

-Mamá tengo sueño, dame un ratito más, además tengo un poco de miedo.

-Pero hija ¿Cómo que tienes miedo? Si conoces a todas tus amigas, son las misma del año pasado, ya apurémonos será mejor.

Mi pequeña Serena tan tierna e ingenua, mejor me apuro en ayudarla a vestirla.

–Bien, hija quedaste muy bella ahora vamos por unos hot cakes y una rica leche de chocolate, para que se te quite toda esa pereza- me encanta como se ve con estos dos chonguitos, mientras baja a tomar su desayuna iré por Samy.

–Vamos hija, llego la hora de volver al estudiar- Bien acá vamos para su primer día de clases en compañía de su pequeño hermano, al menos salimos con el tiempo justo para alcance a reencontrarse con sus compañeras del año anterior. Serena, eres un hija muy tierna y pura, se que tu vida estará llena de buenas amistades. Ay, no ya llegamos, la verdad que siempre me da pena dejarla, mi corazón de madre se oprime al separarme de mi pequeña, pero este año ya no estaré sola en casa, pues el pequeño Samy ya está con nosotros nació justo para el mes de navidad el año pasado.

-Bien Serena espero tengas un excelente día, nos vemos a la salida, dile adiós Samy.

-Nos vemos más tarde Mamá, Samy. Espero encontrar alguna amiga del año pasado, ojala venga a clases Molly- Bien me iré a formar donde se encuentra la Srta. Mónica.

-Buenos días alumnos espero este nuevo año escolar este colmado grandes y nuevos aprendizajes para todos ustedes…

¡Ay, Que tengo sueño!, además creo que otra vez tengo hambre, definitivamente debí hacerme la enferma para quedarme en casa junto a mi mamá y mi hermanito, eeeh pero si es mi amiga Molly pensé que hoy no vendría.

-¡Hola Molly! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡sssshu! Serena nos van a retar, yo estoy bien y ¿tú?

-Pues yo tengo mucho sueño

-¡Señoritas Silencio!

-Siii disculpe Srta. Mónica- jajaja nos salió a coro.

Otra vez retaron a esa niña, de las coletas, no recuerdo bien su nombre solo sé que era con S, Sakura, no Seleny… mmm no ese no era tampoco, bueno cuando entremos a clases y pasen la lista lo recordaré, la verdad es que si me gustaría ser su amiga.

-Hola Mina ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias por preguntar Akane. Pero guardemos silencio que la Srta. Mónica ya reto a nuestras compañeras.

Bien acá comienza otro año, nos me queda otra que ser la mejor o si no mamá me castigará como me lo dijo si fallaba. Espero encontrar una buena amiga.

-Bien alumnos pueden ingresar a sus salones, espero tengan un buen día y un excelente año académico.

-Gracias…

Ya llevamos dos meses de clases, está mañana después del buenos días que nuestro director da a diario, llegamos al salón nuestra profesora nos hizo esperar afuera de la sala porque nos iría acomodando en nuestros nuevos asientos antes de entrar a la sala de clases. Yo lo único que quería era quedarme junto a mí amiga Molly, pero ella fue llamada y le toco con kelvin.

-Serena Tsukino.

Ahí está mi nombre… por favor que me toque con una niña buena, que no me moleste por mi peinado o por el color de mi cabello, por favor por favor por favor…

-aquí estoy señorita.

-Muy Bien ocupara el último asiento de la fila de al medio pasa a sentarte.

Y así lo estoy haciendo, voy viendo y son pocas las que quedan para sentarse, ojala no me toque con las niñas del años pasado, tuve muchos problemas por esa amistad y este año le prometí a mamá ser la mejor alumna, no del curso si no para ella. Cuando me senté en mi lugar, sentía ansiedad de saber quién sería mi próxima amiga y justo allí escuche a la Srta. Mónica nombrar a una niña, que no recuerdo haber compartido con ella el año pasado. Caminaba cabizbaja su cabello era de un rubio muy lindo y largo como el mío pero peinado en una media cola, tenía bonito rostro, al parecer es una buena niña, pero sus ojos tenía mucha pena. Y eso me entristeció mucho, sin mirarme se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Hola, soy Serena Tsukino! Tengo 7 años y seremos compañeras de asientos.

-Hola Serena- y no me va a decir el suyo

-Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Disculpa se me olvido- fue la primera vez que vi una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y un lindo brillo en sus ojos – mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto.

Le regale la mejor sonrisa que tengo y cuando baje mi mirada, note un moretón alargado en su pierna izquierda, no puede aguantar mi curiosidad y le pregunte - ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-eeeh- su voz comenzó a sonar apenada – mi mamá me pego porque me saque una mala nota- sentí un escalofríos por mi piel y a la vez un pena porque no me gusta que le peguen a mis amigas, menos una mamá, cuando ellas solo nos dan amor… ¡hey, alto! Aun no le he pedido que sea mi amiga.

-Señoritas Tsukino y Aino por favor guarden silencio que vamos a comenzar con la clase- me asuste en cuanto sentí a la maestra llamarnos la atención, recién y nos estamos conociendo y por mi culpa la retaron.

-Los sentimos- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo – Discúlpame por mi culpa te retaron- ella me miro y me sonrió, comprendí que no se había molestado.

Desde que la vi el primer día de clases quería ser amiga de ella, pero siempre estaba rodeada de muchos de nuestros compañeros, además me parece que es muy cálida, espero seamos amigas, claro solo espero evitar hablar mucho porque si no pueden llamar a mi mamá.

¡Ay, que estoy aburrida! Además ni entiendo el ejercicio, mmm pero Mina si porque está escribiendo y haciendo las sumatorias mucho más rápido que yo, le pediré que me muestre las que no alcance a escribir….siii al fin sonó la campana.

-Mina, ¿almorzamos juntas?- que diga que sí, que diga que si, por favor.

-Por supuesto Serena- creo que al fin encontré una nueva amiga.

Vaya que tengo hambre espero que Mina quiera compartir su almuerzo, porque me encanta probar comidas nuevas, además me gustaría pedirle una cosa.

-Serena porque no nos sentamos en este lugar, me parece bonito, ¿claro si quieres?

-Por supuesto que si Mina, me gusta mucho este lugar nunca había venido antes acá, ni sabía que existía.

-Pues yo suelo venir siempre porque acá tienes una vista de todo el patio y el frontis de la primaria.

-Vaya ¿? Si es muy bello, oye Mina…

-Sí, dime

-¿Puedo probar de tu comida?, claro tu igual puedes comer de la mía.

-jajaja claro Serena mi mamá me envió lo suficiente, intercambiemos los almuerzos y comamos la mitad de cada una para probar que tal cocinan nuestras mamas ¿te parece?

-Si jajaja…

Vaya todo estuvo delicioso, de verdad que me agrada mucho tener a Mina como mi compañera, me pregunto si quisiera ser mi amiga.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, Serena es muy buena conmigo, nadie se sentaba a almorzar conmigo, porque siempre me molestaban por mi cabellera, que dicen que soy una niña rica, pero a ella nada le ha importado, además las dos tenemos el mismo color de cabellos, si no fuera por sus dos coletas pensaría que es como una hermana perdida. Me pregunto si quisiera ser mi amiga.

-Mina…

-Serena…

-tú primero…

-no tú primero….

-Mina ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡oh, Serena! Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, por supuesto que sí quiero ser tu amiga.

Sé que seremos grandes amiga, lo siento en mi corazón, seré la mejor amiga que Mina pueda tener, es más de ahora en adelante le diré a mi mamá que me envié más comida para nuestros recreos.

Serena, espero que lleguemos a ser las mejores amigas, eres la única que no me ha criticado, ni se ha burlado, seré la mejor amiga que puedas tener. ¡Ay noo el timbre!

-Serena corre o la Srta. Mónica no nos dejará entrar a clases

-jajaja lo siento Mina vamos toma mi mano.

_Gracias por acompañerme en esta pequeña historia y en mi primera._


	2. La Promesa, una prueba de Amistad

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo II**

**La Promesa, una p****rueba de Amistad**

El Sol de la mañana llego muy cálido en este día tan especial, porque hace cuatro años que gracias a nuestra maestra me hice amiga de Mina, sé que igual tengo otras amistades como lo son Molly y Kelvin, pero mi amistad con ella es diferente y única. Me debo levantar temprano para así tener tiempo de arreglarme, e ir junto mamá por un regalo para Mina y luego ir a comer un delicioso helado y poder jugar en los juegos del parque.

-Bueno días mamá, ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?- pregunte mientras llegaba a la cocina, después de haberme duchado, arreglado y ordenado mi pieza.

-Buenos días hija, yo amanecí muy bien ¿y tú?- me pregunto como cada mañana mientras terminaba de preparar mí desayuno uno deliciosos hot cakes.

-Pues veras, tenía mucho sueños, pero como tú sabes hoy celebraremos junto a Mina un año más de amistad y tenía que estar lista para que vayamos por el regalo de ella y no retrasarme ya sabes lo impuntual que soy y hoy no quiero fallarle -

-Me gusta mucho que tu amistad con ella crezca día a día, Mina me parece una niña encantadora, se nota que se quieren, ¿desea que hable con su mamá para ver si se puede quedar esta noche a dormir-

-Sí mamá te lo agradecería mucho, es que tú sabes como es la mamá de ella…-

-Serena, no debes hablar de otras personas y menos en su ausencia y si son mayores, a veces nosotros los padres simplemente somos sobreprotectores- me lo dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo sé mamá lo siento, será mejore que me terminé de arreglar, estuvo delicioso es desayuno, muchas gracias mamá te quiero mucho- y así me fui a mi pieza a ultimar detalles de este gran día.

Ya estaba lista para bajar a ayudar a mamá, los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, anunciando que hoy sería un bellísimo, definitivamente lo pasaremos muy bien con Serena, celebrando un año más de amistad. Ya tengo su regalo, solo que aun no le pido permiso a mi mamá, será mejor que ordene mi pieza y la baje ayudar, para que me deje salir.

-Buenos días Mamá ¿necesitas ayuda?- le dije una vez que llegue a la cocina, después de haber aseado todo el segundo piso.

-Bueno días, si ayúdame a prepara la mesa, que ya voy a servir el desayuno- me hablo con tu tono serio de siempre, pero sin mirarme, a veces no entiendo porque es tan dura conmigo, yo la amo y le traigo las mejores notas, me apena mucho que sea así, solo espero me de permiso

-Listo mamá- le dije mientras me pasaba un plato con hot cakes y el frasco de miel.

-Bien siéntate que te serviré la leche caliente- sé que no soy la mamá más cariñosa del mundo, que quizás he sido muy dura con Mina, pero ella tiene que saber que la vida no es fácil, amo a mi hija y me da una pena tremenda que justo ahora que encontró una amiga tan buena como Serena tengamos que irnos a vivir a las afuera de la ciudad y tendré que cambiarla de preparatoria, solo espero logre entender.

-Mamá…- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mina…- solo espero que no sospeche nada, mejor la dejo hablar a ella primero, para saber si sé imagina algo.

-Discúlpame, dime mamá- le respondí mientras tomaba un sorbo más de mi leche.

-No hija no te preocupes dime tú primero y de ahí te diré yo- ¡Ay no! Algo raro está pasando, mi mamá no es así.

-Mamá tu sabes que desde que somos amigas con Serena celebramos cada año el habernos conocido y ser amigas, y verás hoy es ese día crees ¿Qué me puedes dejar ir con Serena? Yo sé que hay mucho que hacer en la casa, pero prometo que mañana te ayudaré en todo- le conté en tono temeroso, esperando un "pero" y una negación justificada.

-Sí, Mina si puedes ir y no preocupes por mañana, ¿no te gustaría ir a quedarte a su casa? Tu sabes que siempre después de esas salidas ella quieres que te quedes con ella en casa-

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? Ella jamás me había dado permiso sin antes ponerme miles de problemas, lo sabía algo raro pasa, ella no es así…

-Mina, te pregunte algo aun estoy esperando tu respuesta- noté en mi hija un sorpresa y preocupación ante mi pronta respuesta, de seguro sospecha algo.

-eeeh….sí… claro…claro, le diré a Serena en cuanto nos veamos, gracias mamá. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-

-Creo que esa conversación la dejaremos para mañana tu regreso, no queremos que nada arruine tu festejo- es lo mejor Mina, disfruta esté día junto a Serena-

-Está bien me iré a terminar de arreglar y alistar un bolso de ropa- definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado, solo espero que no sea nada malo, no quiero sufrir, ni tener pena…bueno, bueno será mejor dejar de cuestionarme tanto y aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Después del almuerzo, no dirigimos con mi mamá al centro comercial en busca del regalo de Mina y lo encontramos, una hermosa cadena que después de cada cinco eslabones decía "Mina", está perfecta puesto que el año anterior al finalizar el año escolar nuestro papas nos regalaron un colgante con la inicial de nuestro nombre, está cadenita le quedará perfecta a su M.

Ahora me dirijo al parque donde quede de verme con Mina, espero llegar puntual porque siempre soy la que llega atrasada a todos lados y este año espero no fallarle.

-Listo mamá, el regalo está listo, nos podemos ir- le dije a mi mamá mientras tomaba con fuerza y anhelo mi bolsito donde llevaba el regalo de mi mejor amiga.

-Me parece, es hora ir al encuentro de Mina, recuerda que las esperaré cerca de fuente con Samy, para que de ahí nos vayamos con tu padre en el auto a casa, a lo que lleguemos a casa llamo a su mamá-

-Está bien mamá, estaremos puntual y espero que Mina quiera ir a la casa-

-No veo a Serena por ninguna parte- me dije a mi misma mientras me acercaba a la fuente en el medio del parque, aun pensando en que será aquello de lo que mi mamá quiere que conversemos sé que no debería preocuparme, pero todo ese cambio asusta. Ni cuenta me die entre tanto pensamiento de la pronta llegada de Serena.

-¡Minaaaa! ¡Hola!-me grito desde el otro lado de la fuente-

-¡Serena!- le grite en forma de saludo, vi que venía con su mamá, la Sra. Ikuko siempre tan amable y cariñosa, ojala mi mamá fuera siempre así.

-Serena, cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes gritar en la calle, eso es de mala educación, discúlpanos Mina- le dijo algo molesto su mamá, a mi me dio risa. Mientras que a ella le hacía puchero, para que no la regañara más.

-Lo siento Mamá, Mina- se disculpo, cuando nos miramos se nos ilumino el rostro a las dos pero yo debía salud a su mamá antes de correr abrazarla.

-Hola Sra. Ikuko ¿Cómo está?- pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa, me encantaba como era la mamá de Serena, es más la sentía como si también fuera mi mamá.

-Hola Mina, que bella estas. Yo me encuentro muy bien gracias por preguntar y dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu mamá?- A veces no comprendo como la mamá de Mina, puede ser tan distante con ella, cuando es una niña tan encantadora.

-Estamos las dos muy bien, gracias Sra. Ikuko- me encanta como me sonríe, siempre hace me sonrojé, la calidez de ella es igual a la de Serena. Por lo que no me aguante más corrí a abrazar a mi amiga y a su mamá.

-Bien la dejó para que lo pasen bien, nos encontraremos en la tarde como siempre en la fuente de parque, ¿de acuerdo?- les dije a estás dos hermosas damitas, que no se soltaban por nada del mundo.

-Siii- me respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Me detuve recordando lo que le dije a Serena con respecto a Mina.

-Mina, ¿desea qué llamé a tu mamá para que te vayas a quedar a la casa esta noche?-

-No será necesario mi mamá ya me dio permiso, por eso traje esté bolso con mi ropa de cambio- le respondí feliz a la Sra. Ikuko y enseñándole mi bolso a Serena a quien se le ilumino el rostro tanto como me imagino se me alumbro a mí.

-Vaya no me esperaba que tu mamá te diera permiso, pero me parece estupendo, entonces iré por Samy a lo que nos reunamos pasamos a comprar algo para una deliciosa cena. Dame tu bolsito para que no te moleste, nos vemos niñas más tarde- definitivamente que la mamá de Mina le haya dado permiso así como así me parece muy raro.

-Nos vemos- gritamos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo, últimamente nos caracterizamos por dar a coro nuestras respuesta. Pero igual que mamá no dejaba de estar sorprendida que le hayan dado permiso a Mina así de una, sin "pero…"

-¿En serio tu mamá te dio permiso así como así?, disculpa que pregunte es que me parce tan extraño, ella no es así-

-Así es Serena, la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendida como tú y tu mamá, tu y yo sabes que tanto tú papá y mi mamá no son muy permisivos con nosotras- le conteste antes su pregunta.

-Es verdad…-me respondió algo cabizbaja, pues de un tiempo hasta ahora su papá cambio del cielo a la tierra con ella -La verdad es que es tan raro que llega a dar susto, pero no nos pongamos así hoy no que es un día especial porque hace cuatro años que somos amigas y hoy más que nunca puedo asegurarte que eres mi mejor amiga-

-Serena que linda tus palabras, haber llegado a ser tu amiga era algo que siempre quise desde que te volví a ver en segundo año de la primaria y aquí estamos juntas, cómplices de travesuras, soñadoras de un mundo mejor y un encantador príncipe azul, así es como las mejores amigas- le respondí abrazándola muy fuerte en verdad Serena eres mi mejor amiga.

Caminamos hasta la fuente de Soda y nos sentamos en la mesa continua a la ventana que da al parque donde nos habíamos quedado en juntar, pedimos unos deliciosos helados. Mina pidió de Fresas y yo de Chocolate.

-El helado estuvo delicioso- le dije al finalizar el mío, a ella aun le quedaba un poco y no me aguante más y saque su regalo -Toma te traje un regalo, es algo pequeño pero sé que te servirá y que al usarlo te acordarás de mí- ella me miró con su cara llena de sorpresa y algo apenada no le gustaba que le diera regalos.

-Gracias Serena, no debiste haberlo hecho- me respondió apenada –Pero yo igual te traje un pequeño regalo, espero te guste- mientras tomaba el regalo en mis manos, decidimos abrirlo juntas ¿y cuál fue la verdadera sorpresa?...

-Gracias….pero…pero…si es la misma cadenita que yo escogí para ti con la diferencia que en la mía dice Serena- aun no podía creer que hayamos comprado y escogido el mismo regalo pero con el nombre de la otra.

-jajaja es verdad…vaya en serio que cuando lo vi pensé que serviría para tu S, la que nos dieron el año pasado- vaya definitivamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas…tanto que ya hasta pensamos iguales.

-jajaja ahora si podemos alardear de que somos las mejores amigas, ya hasta pensamos iguales- no podía dejar de reír antes esta situación, tan poco inusual.

Después de haber compartido unos deliciosos helados y de haber intercambiado nuestros regalos y haberlos usado al tiro, pues ambas llevábamos en nuestros bolsos nuestros colgantes, ya que siempre decíamos que después de clases iríamos por la cadena y nunca lo hacíamos. Luego de habernos puesto nuestras cadenas con nuestros colgantes, pagamos la cuenta y salimos para los juegos que había en el parque, siempre usábamos la torre de la fortaleza de juego para conversar de querer salvar el mundo de los malos y encontrar príncipes azules. Al llegar al juego había un grupo de niños molestando a todos y para ahorrarnos el mal rato optamos subir por la escalera de la torre contraria por donde debíamos cruzar un puente colgante.

-Serena, la verdad nunca me ha gustado el puente colgante- le dije, porque de verdad nunca antes lo habíamos cruzado, siempre usábamos la escalera, pero justo el grupo de niños molestosos se ganaron cerca de allí.

-Pues la verdad Mina a mí a tampoco me gusta mucho tú sabes cuánto me aterra la altura, pero prefiero eso que nos molesten esos niños grandes-

-Si es verdad no queda de otra…yo iré primero- ni yo puedo creer que haya dicho eso, desde cuando soy tan valiente.

-¿estás segura? Si quiere voy yo primero, no creo que pasé nada malo- me dijo Serena, dude un poco pero es que de verdad quería demostrarle lo valiente que soy y que ahora yo igual podía cuidarla.

-Si Serena estoy segura, mira yo cruzo primero y así cuando tu cruces yo te extenderé mi mamo para que no tengas miedo- le guiñe un ojo y dije con mucha valentía y segura de mi misma.

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no tomarás mi mano y no me soltaras?- me pregunto con un poco de temor en sus ojos, de verdad que a Serena la Altura le aterraba más si era caminar en algo que se moviera.

-Por supuesto que sí, te Prometo que no te soltaré la mano, que nunca te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase- le dije muy en serio, porque desde el fondo de mi corazón no la dejaría.

-Pues yo también te prometo que no soltaré de tu mano y que nunca te dejaré sola…pase lo que pase- y sellamos esa promesa con un buen apretón de mano.

Comencé la travesía, el puente colgante no quedaba tan alto, pero no dejaba de dar miedo, se movía levemente…en la mitad del camino casi caí, pero me sujete bien y alcance a llegar del otro lado, respiré un poco, me di vuelta le sonreí a Serena para darle confianza y le extendía mi mano.

Cuando vi a Mina del otro lado, igual no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo cuando la vi que casi cayó, pero cuando me miro y sonrió me dejo más que claro que no debía sentir miedo, cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente esperando que en el aire me terminara en llegar el valor.

Ya lista para comenzar a cruzar, caminé hasta ubicarme delante del puente, puse el primer pie y luego el segundo, evitando mirar hacia abajo, el puente se movió levemente y mi corazón no evito acelerarse rápidamente. Iba muy bien, lento pero seguro, pero no evitaba tener miedo, pero por suerte ya me encontraba en la mitad…cada vez veía la mano de mi Mina, más cerca lo único que quería era alcanzarla para sentirme segura.

-¡Vamos Serena, queda menos tu puedes!- sentí el grito de Mina que me alentó a seguir en nuestra nueva aventura llegar por el camino largo a nuestra torre, donde siempre nos juntábamos a soñar despiertas.

Serena iba muy bien, ya no quedaba nada para que nuestras manos se juntaran, podía sentir el calor de su mano acercándose a la mía, cuando escuche un ruido raro, miré sobre el hombro de ella…

-¡Ay, no Mina ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con la cara llena de angustia y yo no logre ver de donde provenía aquel ruido.

-No es nada Serena apúrate será mejor- le dije para que no perdiera la confianza y se quedara estática en donde venia. Pero de nuevo ese ruido tirante, note de pronto que Serena se veía más abajo, fui ahí que noté que el ruido tirante era de la cuerda que sujetaba al puente, me asuste mucho, porque imagine que en cualquier momento el puente se venía abajo y a mi amiga le falta solo un poco para llegar.

-¡Serena apúrate, corre….toma mí mano…!-le grite ya desesperado viendo como el puente se comenzó a caer junto a Serena y como por arte de magia o por un deseo interno sentí la mano de ella en la mía, la sujete con todas mi fuerza, pero cayó con peso.

-¡Mina…no me sueltes por favor, tengo miedo!- me dijo Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aterrados.

-Nunca amiga nunca lo haré, aun cuando tenga que caer contigo- en verdad el efecto gravedad estaba siendo mucho más fuerte que yo, pero yo le había prometido no soltarla, debía cumplirle.

-Mina no, nos vamos a caer juntas, mejor suéltame- me dijo con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos –Te liberó de tu promesa-

-Pues yo no de la tuya, así que no debes soltarme- la verdad no aguante más y lloré con ella ya no podía más, pero no quería soltarla, no quería fallarle.

-Serena eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, nunca te soltaré prefiero ir contigo hasta la misma eternidad- ya no podía más.

-Mina tu igual eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, tampoco romperé la promesa, seremos amigas y hermanas hasta la eternidad- y no aguante más logre abrazarme de ella y nos dejamos caer, sin darnos cuenta que el puente solo corto una cuerda, haciendo que nos deslizamos por su superficie, hasta que de manera sueva, tocamos tierra…mejor dicho caímos en la arenas, ninguna de las dos quería abrir los ojos. Y lo hicimos hasta que los niños que creíamos molestosos se nos acercaron preocupados para saber cómo nos encontramos.

Pero por suerte solos nos dolía un poco el cuerpo, el puente nos ayudo a mitigar el golpe, después de unos minutos, nos soltamos y nos miramos, en ese momento no necesitamos palabras…puesto que lo más importante fue que en medio de una gran prueba de amistad como está, nuestra nueva promesa de nunca dejarnos salió invicta.

_Los mejores amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no siempre se ven, sabes que están ahí._

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

_Hermanita de mi Alma, hoy como hace tanto días me haces mucha falta, ya termine otro capítulo, otra parte de nuestra historio obviamente modificada…pero siempre en honor a ti__…te amo mucho y te extraño u.u_

**Princess Rei of Mars:** Gracias por tus palabras. Así es, hay amigas que sin lazos sanguíneos son verdaderas hermanas, solo hay que aprovechar y vivir intensamente esa amistad o con esa hermana y no alejarse por tanto tiempo. Gracias por leer mi primer fic, recién estoy aprendiendo, espero con el tiempo ir mejorando. Cuídate cariños y espero me sigas acompañando, en esta historia que refleja como fue mi vida junto a ella, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga.

**Vinisa Noctura: **Así es me atreví, aunque no dejo de sentir un poco de miedo, ella era la maestra en la escrituro, pero igual le pido con mi mente y mi corazón que me iluminé para intentar escribir, eso es lo que más quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí, de su legado. Espero igual los tuyos estén todos bien al igual que tú cariños.


	3. El dolor de la distancia

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo II****I**

**El dolor de la distancia **

**___****_}i{_****___**

La noche en casa de Serena paso entre risas, algunos regaños por la caída que tuvimos en el parque, conversaciones de nuestras vidas lejos del colegio, de que manera podríamos salvar el mundo y sobretodo comentar los capítulos de nuestros dibujos animados favoritos que son los que nos unen cuando no estamos juntas, claro igual estaba el teléfono. Pero, no dejaba de inquietarme que al llegar a casa me encontraría con una conversación pendiente con mamá y de seguro debe ser delicada, como para haberme dado permiso así como así para salir hasta quedarme donde Serena.

Después del almuerzo y el delicioso postre que la Sra. Ikuko nos sirvió y de jugar un rato más, llego la hora de volver a mi hogar, el padre de Serena y ella me fueron a dejar a mi casa, a pesar de que tampoco vivíamos tan lejos, a la mamá de ella no le gusta la ida que me vaya sola. Y aquí estamos a unas cuantas casa de la mía.

-Bien llegamos- dijo como siempre serio el Sr. Tsukino.

-Muchas gracias por todo y sobre todo por venir a dejarme- le dije al papá de Serena con un poco de miedo, como siempre pero antes que el respondiera algo…

-No es nada Mina, tu eres mi amiga y mi hermana, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, en mi casa saben lo importante que eres para mí- me dijo aquella palabras en un cálido abrazo, que para ser sincera no quería que se acabará, sentía miedo, nostalgia y no sabía el por qué.

-De nada, pero niñas tengo cosas que hacer, así que apresuren su despedida, además creo que está demás, mañana se verán de nuevo en la escuela- nos dijo con tono de aburrido el Sr. Tsukino.

-Lo sentimos- jajaja nuevamente nuestro sinfónico coro, el papá de Serena hizo una mueca divertida y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes nuestra disculpa a coro.

-Bien Serena, nos vemos mañana, de todas maneras sabes que me puede llamar- le guiñe un ojo, para que tuviera la seguridad que en verdad podía hacerlo –hasta mañana hermana-

-Nos vemos mañana hermana, te quiero mucho- me dijo desde su ventana mientras el auto partía rumbo a su hogar. Ya era el momento de entrar y escuchar esa inquietante conversación pendiente.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Después de ir a dejar a Mina, me fui a mi cuarto como siempre a escribir en mi diario, tengo claro que aunque nos queramos como verdaderas hermanas y seamos las mejores amigas, igual sé que las dos reservamos muchas cosas de nuestras vidas, pues para que amargarnos con más de nuestros problemas si ya cada una tiene que aguantar tantas cosas, Mina con su mamá que le sobre exige en las notas, no es muy permisiva y yo con un papá que no me deja salir, que me regaña por todo.

Pero en ese último abrazo podía sentir la preocupación y nostalgia que envolvía a Mina, que ganas de poder estar siempre con ella, para calmar cualquier sentimiento negativo en ella, así como ella lo hace conmigo, cada vez que le cuento que mi papá me castigo por culpa de mi hermano Samy.

Realmente Mina y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, a ella igual la castigan por su hermano, además de convivir a diario con alguien que nos recuerda a diario esos castigos, en algunas ocasiones sueño despierta, pensando que cuando seamos adultas viviremos juntas, creo que algún día se lo diré.

En fin, esperaré con ansias ha mañana para ver si Mina se atreve a contarme que es lo que le está pasando. Solo espero que no sea nada realmente malo.

-Serena, no olvides alistar tus cosas para mañana. Y después me bajas a ayudar con la mesa, para la cena-

-Si mamá, lo haré en seguida- Mina espero confíes en mí.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Una vez que entre a la casa, mi mamá estaba terminado de tender la ropa, deje mis cosas en mi cuarto y bajé a ayudarla.

-¡Hola mamá! ya deje mis cosas en el cuarto ¿necesitas ayuda?- le dije en un tono entusiasta o lo más parecido a ese sentimiento, para que no notará mi ansiedad por lo pendiente entre nosotras.

-No hija no te preocupes, cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Serena?- ay, esto cada vez me preocupa más, desde cuando le interesa saber eso, cada cosa nueva en mi mamá en verdad me angustia, pero debo ser paciente.

-eeeh bueno, si fuimos al parque con su mamá, nos caímos….pero no nos paso nada grave y no fue culpa de ninguna de las dos, luego nos paso a recoger el papá de ella, fuimos a su casa cenamos, reímos y aquí estoy-

-Hija, ¿cuánto quieres a Serena?- esa pregunta me causo un escalofríos, no solo por el tono de su voz, sino porque la hizo sin mirarme y como si esta conversación fuera de lo más normal –No te asuste y solo contesta, en verdad quiero saberlo eres mi hija y me interesa todo tu mundo y tu vida-

-Pues, mucho mamá es como una hermana para mí, es como si algo nos uniera más allá de esos típicos lazos de sangre, quizás en otras vidas si fuimos hermanas realmente- de verdad no veo a que va esta pregunta –¿Por qué preguntas mamá? En verdad no es que quiera cuestionarte, pero me extraña la pregunta-

-Será mejor que organices tus cosas, yo terminaré de cocinar tu comida favorita, cuando este lista te aviso, tu papá y tu hermano fueron donde la abuela, así que cenaremos juntas- me sentí confundida y a la vez ignorada, ante este cambio tan raro de mi mamá, no quise decir nada di media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pero no pude evitar sentir un dolor tan grande en mi corazón ante la indiferencia a mis preguntas de mi madre, porque no era más directas conmigo, como otra veces lo ha sido, cuando me reta por culpa de Roby, me duele que sea tan injusta conmigo, ¿qué eso tan malo de lo que debemos conversar? ¿Por qué esperar la cena? Que ganas de llorar tengo, que ganas de salir corriendo hasta donde está Serena para abrazarme a ella y llorar. _"Serena amiga, te necesito tanto." _**___****_}i{_****___**

-¡Mina la cena esta lista!- aquel grito me despertó, ni cuenta me di cuando me quede dormida, de seguro fue de tanto llorar me mire al espejo para ver si no sé me notaba, pero al parecer esa pequeña siesta me ayudo bastante.

Al bajar estaba mi mamá esperándome con el plato servido. La cena transcurrió, muy silenciosamente y ella ni siquiera me volvió a mirar; a penas y podía tragar de verdad sentía un nudo y una angustia tremenda.

-Mina, Debemos conversar- cuando su voz seria rompió esté duro silencio, le agradecí porque sinceramente el apetito se fue con mis lágrimas.

-Dime mamá- sentí los latidos de mi corazón pesados y por miedo a lo que me iba a decir baje mis manos y me aferre a mi vestido, para que evitara mostrar mi ansiedad.

-Mina, discúlpame por ser tan dura contigo, pero nunca ha sido mi intención herirte, o hacerte sentir ignorada, tú me importas mucho…- tomo un poco de agua y esta vez sí me miró –eres una niña muy inteligente y sé que entenderás mejor que Roby nuestra situación. De un tiempo hasta ahora comenzamos a tener problemas económicos. Intentamos con tu papá buscar formas de salir adelante sin hacer que este problema de adultos los afectara a ti y a tu hermano- Mi corazón comenzó a ir aumentando su ritmo considerablemente, solo me limitaba a mirarla con miedo a lo que vendría después de contarme nuestra situación actual.

-Hija, tendremos que…tendremos que mudarnos a las afueras de la ciudad, a la casa de la abuela, hasta que nuestra situación mejore- ¡¿mudarnos? Irme de esta casa, no ser más vecina de Serena…

-mamá…- no podía emitir más palabras, tenía una ganas tremenda de llorar, pero sabía que eso la enfadaría.

-Lo siento mucho hija, pero deberemos cambiarte a la escuela cerca de la casa de ella, tu sabes que la actual te quedaría a una hora y media…- me quede en blanco, la garganta me dolía donde me estaba aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto.

-¿Me puedo retirar? aun me quedaron unas cosas pendiente que hacer para mañana la escuela-

-Mina…pero aun no termino de decirte nada, ni cuando nos mudaremos- por favor mamá solo déjame ir, no vez que me siento mal, que quiero llorar, pero no enfrente de ti.

-Bien, ve…pero te digo que al término de esta semana nos mudamos, así que sería bueno que mañana hablaras con Serena, no sería malo que para aprovechar el tiempo junto a ella le pidas que te venga a ayudar a empacar- simplemente giré y le di la espalda a mi mamá.

Corrí… corrí desesperadamente como si con eso pudiera despertar de esta pesadilla, no quiero irme de la ciudad, no quiero un nueva amiga, no quiero empezar de nuevo…y lloré…no sé cuanto rato lo hice.

**___****_}i{_****___**

La mañana llego triste y vacía a mi vida, está sería la última semana que este en mi querida escuela, con mi hermana y amiga Serena, no quiero decirle, no quiero irme de su lado, ¿y si me olvida? ¿Y si por esta distancia no logramos mantener en pie la promesa?... ¡oh no la promesa! Prometimos nunca separarnos y ahora, justo ahora nos separaremos. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no quería que nadie en la escuela me viera mal, menos mi amiga…

-¡Minaaaa, bueno días!- ni cuenta me di, cuando llegue al colegio y ahí estaba mi amiga con esa sonrisa tan cálida e inocente que siempre me daba cuando estaba triste y quizás ya notó mi rostro moribundo…y parece que si porque mientras me da este abrazo que necesitaba de anoche, comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se humedecieron…

**___****_}i{_****___**

Lo sentía, anoche cuando soñé a Mina la vi triste llorando y pidiéndome ayuda. Y ahora que estamos en la entrada a la escuela abrazadas y ella llorando supe no era simplemente un sueño, sino que de verdad ella me llamó en ese sueño.

-Mina tranquila, será mejor que vayamos a ese lugar donde siempre almorzamos y que fue donde decidimos ser amigas ¿te acuerdas?- ella solo asistió pero sin verme a la cara, nuevamente me puse frente a ella y la volví abrazar con más fuerza y ella me devolvió aquel abrazo en la misma o en mayor intensidad…

Si fue ahí que lo supe, algo no andaba bien y este abrazo traía consigo un sabor a despedida y en verdad me dieron ganas de llorar, pero trague ese nudo.

-Mina en verdad tranquila, recuerda que somos amigas, prácticamente hermanas, además esta nuestra promesa, yo nunca te dejaré sola- y creo que ahí dije algo que no debía, se aparto de mí y salió corriendo fuera del colegio, como pude la seguí hasta que llego a un parque y la vi sentarse en una banca, mientras me iba acercando sentía como su llanto era más fuerte, mi corazón se estrujaba porque no sabía que hacer para que dejará de llorar, dejara de sufrir.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Me sentía tan mal, como le iba a decir a Serena que no podre cumplirle, que la dejaré sola, que nadie la calmará cuando se saque malas notas, que no podré llamarla todos los días, que no nos iremos juntas a nuestras casa. Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo irme sin decirle.

-Mina… por favor dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tu mamá te pegó otra vez?...no me asustes, trata de calmarte…- no supe como llegue aquí ni mucho menos cuando Serena me alcanzo, intenté por todo los medios calmarme, respiré pero en serio sentía que el aire me quemaba, que me desmayaría.

-Serena, discúlpame…pero…no podré…cumplir nuestra….- no puedo decirlo, pero debo hacerlo por nuestra amistad.

-Tranquila Mina… además no tengo nada que disculparte- me sonrió y eso me hizo querer salir corriendo y llorar hasta olvidar todo, pero no podía menos a mi mejor amiga.

-Serena… me voy…te fallé… no estaré siempre contigo…el viernes me iré a vivir donde mi abuela y no seremos más compañeras de la escuela y me quiero morir porque no quiero que te olvides de mi…porque no quiero fallar a mi promesa… quiero estar contigo cuando te sientas mal, quiero que este conmigo cuando ya no pueda más…discúlpame- y la abrace…y lloré esperando su sentencia.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Mi corazón marco sus latidos entre llantos…simplemente la abrace y lloramos juntas, nunca desde que nos hicimos tan amigas, sé me hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de separarnos. Siempre pensé que nos graduaríamos juntas de la secundaria que veríamos a que primaria iríamos, luego nos iríamos juntas de la ciudad a estudiar a la universidad que viviríamos en un mismo hogar, que cuando me casara o ella se casara seriamos la dama de honor de la otra… pero nunca pensé en cómo sería llegar al salón de clases y no tener a mi compañera de sueños, de juegos, de actividades.

-Tranquila Mina, no porque no estemos juntas todos los días no podremos cumplir nuestra promesa…- le di me mejor sonrisa, aunque lo único que quería era llorar e irme a mi casa con mi mamá – de alguna u otra forma nos seguiremos viendo y si no puedo llamarte, te escribiré cartas todo los días, por ahora simplemente seamos las mejores amigas, que esta distancia no la rompa, debemos luchar para que así sea-

Y me volvió a sonreír… la tome de la mano para darle seguridad, pero yo solo quería llorar, como nunca tenía tanto miedo, nunca me había afrontado a un día de clases sin mi amiga Mina.

-Gracias Serena…aprovechemos esta semana…y así tengamos que enfrentarnos a un montón de muros no habrá día que no dejemos de saber de la una y la otra-

Pero me dolía sentí el peso de la soledad en mi hombro como nunca, me iban a separa de mi hermana y… y no puedo…no quiero… ¿por qué? Me duele está despedida… me duele mucho.

-Claro así será, además nos podremos ver en las vacaciones ¿o no?- yo misma me daba consuelo sin si quiera darme cuenta.

-Por supuesto que si, pero sé muy bien porque te conozco, porque eres mi hermana que tienes tanta pena como yo- no pude evitar mentirle más y le afirme lentamente y aguantándome volver a llorar…y fue justo en ese momento que se me ocurrió algo.

-Mina, para que veas que si cumpliré nuestra promesa…-le dije mientras abría mi cadena y me sacaba mi colgante de S – te entregaré la inicial de mi nombre y cuando nos volvamos a ver y sepamos que no habrá una distancia que nos vuelva a separé me la regresarás ¿te parecer?- le sonreí entusiasmada

Salto y me abrazó –Serena me parece una excelente idea yo haré lo mismo, además esto no es un adiós definitivo, sino un hasta pronto- y así sellamos nuevamente un promesa.

**___****_}i{_****___**

_Gracias por leer un __capítulo más….espero que les guste_

**Princess Rei of Mars:** ¿en serio lo crees? No me tengo mucha fe, pero decidí escribir como sentía. Gracias por alentarme a seguir, uff que te digo mi hermana era fabulosa escribiendo, siempre le pido a ella a inspiración y esto es lo que me sale. Lo seguiré haciendo, no sé cómo pero lo haré…yo igual te quiero mucho e igual me gusta mucho como escribes. Espero no defraudarte y espero que sigas con tu historia me gusta mucho en verdad y sorry soy un poco ansiosa jajaja es que cuando las historias son tan buenas…aaah q más decir. Cariños y espero sigamos en contacto. =)

**Paolac78:** ¡Hola linda! Gracias por tomarte este tiempo de leer mi historia y millones de gracias por tus bellas palabras, pues veras yo tengo dos amigas a las que siento como a unas hermanas, claro nunca podrán reemplazar a mí hermana, pero las quiero como tal. Qué bueno que te gusto el tema que trato, pues para mi es importante, contar un poco como era mi vida con ella, como además de ser hermanas éramos amigas, inseparables…hasta que una mala decisión nos llevo a su pronta partida. En fin seguiré escribiendo espero no defraudarlas. Cariños y bendiciones del otro extremo de América casi casi cerca de la Antártica. =)


	4. Fortaleza, días lejos de ti

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo IV**

**Fortaleza, días lejos de ti.**

**___****_}i{_****___**

Hace más de un mes que Mina se marcho de la ciudad y se mudo a las afueras de este en una pequeña villa pero que tenía de todo para ser una diminuta ciudad, dentro de esta ciudad…

-Lástima que esté a una hora y medía-

-Dijo algo Señorita Tsukino- ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Pero que tonta soy.

-No…lo siento profesor…jajaja no es nada, disculpe- como puedo ser tan torpe, pero retomando mi pensamiento con respecto a Mina, no hay mañana en la que tontamente crea que volverá a la escuela _"hermana, ¿cómo estarás?...te extraño"_ hace ya dos semanas y medias que no nos vemos y lo peor venir a la escuela es mi tortura, todos me ven como bicho raro, definitivamente ahora comprendo a mamá cuando me decía que no era malo haberme dado la oportunidad de hacerme de más amigas o de no haber descuidado a Molly, _¡ay, Mina como me encerré en un mundo donde sola cabíamos la dos! Mírame…tu asiento aun esta vació, me haces falta _ya sé quizás si…

-Señorita Tsukino- si le digo a mi papá que nos mudemos cerca de Mina, que nos ahorraríamos mucho dinero…

-¡Señorita Tsukinoooo…!- ¿¡Qué! ¡Ay. Noo a mí! ¿En qué momento el profesor me comenzó hablar?… ¿qué le digo? ¿Me habrá preguntado algo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde esta Mina?

-Eeeh, si estoy de acuerdo en lo que usted dijo profesor- ¿pero por qué todos se están burlando de mi? ¡Oh no! El rostro del profesor parece que va estallar.

-Señorita Tsukino, esto es el colmo hace más de diez minutos que le vengo preguntando ¿Qué hubiese hecho usted en el lugar de Romeo? Y usted tontamente me responde "si estoy de acuerdo", donde tiene su cabecita jovencita…-

-Lo…lo…sie…sien…siento…profesor, es…es…so… solo que…-

-Que bueno que lo siente Señorita Tsukino y para que lo sienta más, en este mismo instante toma sus cosas y me espera afuera de salón de clases hasta que terminé mi clase, luego iremos con los superiores- dio media vuelta y yo quede petrificada, encontraba que era demasiado el castigo solo por no haberlo escuchado. Mina amiga sin ti mi vida se está poniendo cuesta arriba, me siento tan sola…

**___****_}i{_****___**

_Serena te extraño hermana_ no puedo creer que ya esté a punto de cumplir dos meses desde que deje mi antigua casa, colegio y a mi mejor amiga hermana, pero tampoco soy tan mala agradecida, la nueva escuela no es fea y me queda tan cerca de la casa que me vengo y me voy caminando, pero extraño a Serena, si bien es cierto Lita me acogió muy bien, no llevamos de maravilla además cocina delicioso, lástima que Serena no esté aquí para que pruebes sus deliciosos pasteles, en las mañana ella me espera afuera de mi calle y nos venimos y nos vamos juntas gracias a ella no se me ha hecho tan difícil el cambió, pero no tengo esa misma confianza que con mi hermana…

-¡Mina!- esta distancia no me deja verla tan seguido, y recién ahora tengo teléfono, la llamaré en cuanto llegue a la casa…

-¡Señorita Ainoo!- sé que ella está sufriendo mucho, después que nos hicimos amigas nos encerramos en un pequeño mundo, donde éramos súper heroínas, salvando al mundo y encontrando a nuestros príncipes azules…

-jajaja profesor me asusto jajaja- ese golpe sí que me saco de todos mis lindo recuerdo que se cree este hombre.

-No le veo la gracia a su falta de respeto, llevo no se cuanto tiempo esperando su respuesta, la he llamado no sé cuantas más, crees que por ser la alumna nueva tendremos las consideraciones, pues en este mismo momentos se va a la oficina del superior y sabrá prestar atención a sus clases-

Noooo si mi mamá se entera, Noooo….¿qué haré?

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Serena hija, esto no puede seguir así, mira has bajado más tus notas y lo que es peor, esta es la segunda vez que me llama, porque andas en las nubes. Sé que te ha afectado de sobremanera la partida de Mina, pero la vida debe continuar además cada quince días tu papá me dijo que podría ir a dejarte, y acordamos con los papas de ella que vendría a quedarse acá-

-Mamá lo sé… lo sé, pero es que no me entiendes…digo, bueno si, discúlpame debí haberte escuchado cuando me decías que no podía tener solo a Mina como amiga…..-no aguanté más ese nudo maldito en mi garganta y lloré como hace rato no lloraba.

-Mamá me siento tan sola… ya todos tienen equipo de trabajos, parejas para exponer y yo no…me miran como bicho raro, enfermo-

-¡Oh, hija! No llores más… debes ser fuerte, estos cambios son importante para tu crecimiento, debes saber afrontar las despedidas, no siempre podremos estar juntas en esta vida, ni conmigo, ni con papá, ni con Samy, mucho menos con Mina…- se me apretó el corazón al pensar en la sola idea de no estar con mi familia.

-No mamá no digas esas cosas, no podría soportar la idea de no tenerlos a mi lado…-y no pude seguir lloré, lloré no se cuanto rato lo hice, me deja acariciar, reconfortar en los brazos de mi mamá...

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Mina me parece increíble que me manden a llamar de la escuela por andar pensando en vaya saber que, sé que no te gusto el cambio, que te ha costado adaptarte, pero no puedo permitirte bajar las notas y mucho menos que me manden a llamar cada vez que a ti se te ocurra soñar despierta- sentí tanta impotencias por lo injusto en sus palabras, solo cometí un tonto y pequeño error, pensar en mi amiga, a la que extraño por…

-Es tu culpa, por separarme de Serena, la mamá de ella te pidió que me dejarás con ella, por tu culpa es que ando soñando despierta y es que no me gusta la nueva escuela, extraño la mía, a mis compañeras ¿por qué no me dejaste con Serena? yo sería más feliz y tu también así no tendría que ver a una soñadora, ton…- y fue justo en el momento que iba a continuar mi discurso de chica rebelde cuando mi mejilla izquierda comenzó arderme y sentí un hilo fino tibio recorrer mi labio y mentón, cuando lo toqué note que era sangre…mi mirada se cristalizó por impotencia, por dolor, por pena ¿Cómo mi madre podría llegar a ser tan salvaje?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? soy tu madre y debes estar donde este tu familia aun eres un niña y estas a mi cuidado…ahora ve a tu cuarto que esta castiga no quiero verte hasta mañana en el desayuno y espero hayas recapacitado para ese entonces- me dio la espalda y yo me fui a mi pieza y lloré… lloré como hace tanto no lo hacía, quería cariño, quería un abrazo y así perdí la noción del tiempo.

**___****_}i{_****___**

¿Qué cuanto tiempo paso? Pues ni yo lo sé solo sé que iba ir donde Mina pero ella estuvo castigada ese fin de semana, menos mal la idea de mamá de escribirle todos los días me ayudo y pude dejarle las cartita para que en su triste encierro las leyeras, que injusto es esto ¿por qué me alejaron así de mi hermana? Y ahora parece que su mamá se quiere desquitar con ella a través de mí, porque ya no sé cuantas veces me la ha negado. Tengo pena ¿por qué? Aah pero ya tengo una idea iré a buscarla a la salida de la escuela ahí podremos hablar.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Aun no lo puedo creer mi mamá cuando quiere hacerme sufrir tiene mil formas y la peor ha sido no dejarme ver a mi hermana… ¡Oh, no! Ya será un mes que no veo a Serena, que pena no quiero que olvidemos nuestra promesa, no quiero que nuestra amistad se destruya por esta distancia, sé que tampoco es tanta, pero el viaje dificulta la cercanía que teníamos cuando éramos compañeras de escuela, vecinas y mejores amigas… bueno mejores amigas seguimos siendo, yo no podría confiarle a nadie más que no sea a ella mis secretos incluyendo la cachetada que me dio mi mamá y me dejo sangrando el labio.

Siii al fin terminaron, las clases de esta semana, claro lo único malo es que sería otro tortuoso fin de semana en las garras de mi mamá, humillándome y seguro me tendrá peor que cenicienta.

-Mina ya apúrate debo estar temprano en mi casa- me dijo una impaciente Lita en la puerta, ojala este fin de semana venga de nuevo Serena para entregarle ahora mis cartas.

-¡Minaaaaaaaa!- ¡ay, no! Debo estar soñando o no peor que eso mi subconsciente me está jugando una mala jugada y me quiere hacer creer que escucho la voz de Serena…-¡Hola Mina! Mírame soy yo Serena-

Cuando lo sentí… unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban y me hacía entender que no era un sueño era verdad mi hermana estaba acá junto a mí, en mi escuela.

-Oh Serena…-

-Amiga no por favor no llores, estoy aquí porque lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Nunca te dejaré sola nunca- era verdad nuestra promesa, ella me vino a rescatar de mi profundo pesar que era vivir en casa de alguien que sinceramente no sé si me amé como dice hacerlo…lloré abrazada a mi amiga, a mi hermana no sé cuanto rato, pero mientras me fui calmando más y más me fui desprendiendo de ese abrazo.

-Serena, te extrañaba tanto, imagino que mamá te mintió para que no nos veamos, pero si encontré tus cartas donde las escondiste y te las respondí… ¡oh hermana! Si mi mamá no me quiere ¿por qué no me dejo irme a vivir con ustedes?-

-No lo sé Mina, quisiera entenderla pero no me cabe en la cabeza, mucho menos en mi corazón esa clase de amor, pero aquí estoy, vamos debemos ser fuertes, no debemos decaer ahora, nuestra amistad debe ser fuerte y digna de la una como de la otra-

-Si tienes razón, la distancia no será la que nos separé, dijimos que seriamos amigas hasta la eternidad y así será-

-Ya mejor no lloremos más, tengo un poco de hambre, porque no vamos a algún lugar a comer algo yo invito-

-Tienes razón. Espera, espera, espera jovencita, ¿no me digas que no fuiste a clases solo por venir a verme?...- me miro con esa cara típica de que había hecho una travesura más.

-Ya anda vamos…que una vez que llegue a casa volveremos a pasar un buen rato sin vernos, porque estoy más que segura que mi adorado padre, hará que bajes unos kilos y no vea a mi hermano y mamá por días…así que mejor aprovechemos que estamos lejos de esos seres raros a la cual tu llamas mamá y al cual yo llamo papá ¿te parece?-

-Serena no quiero que por mi culpa, tengas que pasar hambre y que no puedas abrazar a tu mamá-

-Ya no sea tonta Mina, vamos que si no moriré de hambre y no creo que te agrade mucho irme a ver al cementerio- no sentí como mi corazón se contuvo de latir, no yo no quería vivir en un mundo sin mi mejor amiga, antes prefiero ser yo la que parta de este mundo hipócrita y esperarla con los brazos abiertos.

-No digas eso Serena, ya mejor vamos eres muy alaraca ¿sabías?-

-Jajajajajajaja- se escuchaban nuestras risas en un coro divertidamente desafinado, como detestaba tener que pasar todo ese proceso de la pubertad, pero no pude evitar seguir riendo.

-Extrañaba nuestros coros- me dijo aun con su sonrisa –sobre todo el día que el profesor me echo del salón-

-Tú también Serena, mira que a mi hasta llamaron a mi mamá y aquí me vez castiga aun-

- Jajajajajajaja - volvimos a reír aun nuestra pena es reciente y estando juntas es más fácil sobrellevarlo, hubiese preferido que mamá me dejará con Serena, nunca entenderé porque es tan hiriente conmigo, pero ahora no me importa, porque mi hermana está conmigo y ahora iremos por unas deliciosas hamburguesas y exquisito helado a contar como ha sido nuestras vidas ahora lejos de nuestro mundo…_lejos de ti hermanita._

-Vamos Mina apresuremos. Allí hay un lugar de comida, tengo hambre-

-Serena tu no cambias nada ¿cierto? Jajajajajajaja-

Y corrimos hasta encontrar un refugió para volver a llorar, reír, soñar, donde nos reencontraríamos después de tantas aventuras alejadas, sé que será difícil, pero no flaquearé, lucharé, seré fuerte con tal de que seamos las mejores amigas, las mejores hermanas. _Serena yo igual cumpliré mi promesa, ya no habrán más días lejos de ti…amiga mía de mi alma, mi hermana._

**___****_}i{_****___**

**Paolac78: **¡oh, linda muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Pero sí no digo que mi vida junto a mi hermana haya sido así tan textual, pero más o menos tuvimos que pasar por una separación un de tantas aunque está última fue la más dolorosa y la menos imaginada por mí, nunca lo sabré de ella. Pero si a veces los papas son así, a mi igual mi papá me alejo de mi hermana enviando lejos a otra ciudad, fue doloroso dejar amistades y familia y comenzar de cero… y como dices tu harta sonrisas aunque sirva para no dar lastima. Bien cariños y espero sigamos en contacto.

**Princess Rei of Mars:** Linda =) pues créeme que varias de las cosas que escribo revivo momentos que fueron igual de dolorosos junto a mi hermana, sé de cierta manera que ella está en mi corazón, pero me es inevitable no ver su cuarto o una foto de ella y darme cuenta de lo dura que es la realidad sin ella. Pero gracias a personitas tan lindas como tú es que me doy el ánimo de escribir, de seguir, espero podamos conocernos más y cultivar está amistad, te quiero mucho cariños ;-) gracias infinitas por estar conmigo aunque estemos lejos…bastante lejos al parecer, yo cayendo del planeta tierra…jajaja y tu allá arriba de mí jajaja ya nos vemos en el próximo reviews.


	5. Vidas Paralelas

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo V**

**Vidas paralelas**

**___****_}i{_****___**

Ya tengo 14 años hace ya tres años que vivo donde mi abuela con mis padres y mi hermano Roby, hace tres años también deje mi antigua casa y la escuela aquella donde conocí a mi mejor amiga y hermana Serena Tsukino, mantener nuestra amistad ha sido realmente todo un dilema mas no imposible.

Aunque claro todo se puso así de aquella tarde también hace tres años cuando Serena se fugo del colegio, para cuando nos separamos y regreso a su casa su papá la estaba esperando con su castigo: un mes entero sin pisar el exterior de la casa y sin posibilidad de verme o hablarme solo con derecho a ir a la escuela, pero gracias a esta vida que está llena de sorpresas una de las compañeras nueva de Serena vive cerca mío con ella le envío cartas a Serena contándole de mi vida diaria y ella hace lo mismo, bueno para no molestar tanto a Amy solo nos escribimos dos veces por semana y nos vemos cada quince días para salir a pasear y divertirnos a nuestra manera.

Ya este año terminamos escuela secundaria y nos comenzamos a preparar para la preparatoria, me encantaría ser una gran escritora o cantante espero poder estudiar eso en la universidad.

-Mina, deja de pensar tanto y vamos que llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento de voleibol- esa es Lita sacándome de mis recuerdos diarios de mi mejor amiga…

-Ya voy Lita no seas mala, tu sabes que es mi resumen mental diario que hago antes de que en mi mente solo estén las estrategias de juego- Lita ha sido muy buena conmigo, también es mi amiga compartimos casi todo, creo que ella es como mi mejor amiga de acá, casi un hermana claro nunca lo será como Serena.

-Como tú digas Mina, pero vamos la capitana del equipo no puede llegar atrasada-

-Jajaja no digas eso me haces sonrojar, pero si es verdad debo llegar a tiempo, veamos quien corre más rápido-

**___****_}i{_****___**

¡Ay que flojera tengo! Hace algunos minutos terminaron las clases, me pregunto ¿en qué estará Mina en estos momentos? Solo espero que cuando nos veamos me haga un resumen detallado de su vida, aun me cuesta creer que sean tres años desde nuestra dolorosa despedida, definitivamente el que se haya ido de la escuela fue horrible, me costó mucho adaptarme sin ella, al principio tenía que hacer todos mis trabajos sola, bueno los grupales, pero por suerte llego a la escuela una chica nueva su nombre es Amy Mizuno, una niña de cabello corto azulado con una mirada que me recordaba mucho a Mina cuando era niña, sus ojos hablaron por ella y su soledad, yo fui de las primeras que le hable ya que por suerte la sentaron conmigo. Igual que mi mejor amiga, Amy es bastante estudiosa claro mucho más que Mina y ni que decir de mí, además de ayudarme a mantener el contacto con mí hermana.

Nos hemos adecuado la una con la otra claro ha sido difícil, no tenemos tanto en común como lo tengo con Mina, pues Amy prefiere estudiar y yo leer mis historietas de _Sailor V_ o ver televisión antes que tomar un libro, pero igual gracias a ella he tenido notas más dignas sobretodo en matemáticas y ya no me siento sola definitivamente Amy es una gran amiga casi una hermana como Mina _Gracias amiga Amy sin ti, no sé que sería de mi vida pues igual estaba sola._

Vaya llegó el nuevo tomo de _Sailor V _debo comprarlo, debo comprarlo...

-Amy espera déjame comprar algo acá- si si si el tomo IX será mío y no paso de hoy sin leerlo completo jajaja… -jajaja siii es mío, al fin el tomo IX de Sailor V esta en mis manos jajaja- si lo voy a empezar a leer…

-Serena, recuerda que mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas, anda apúrate una vez que te quede todo claro podrás leer tu historieta-

-Noooooooo, Amy porque me haces esto, debe ser una mala broma ¿verdad que si?-

-Jajaja ya Serena no seas bromista vamos que mi mamá nos está esperando en la casa con el almuerzo y así poder estudiar, vamos apresúrate- ay lo había olvidado con toda la pereza que me dio después de salir de clases y ver el nuevo tomo ya no recordaba que mañana hay examen de matemáticas, pero ¿qué haré? El tomo nuevo estará en mi bolso y no lo podré leer hasta que me aprendas esos ejercicios… noooooooo, porque es tan cruel la vida conmigo…. Quiero llorar.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Mina eres increíble, definitivamente fue un gran acierto habernos inscrito al equipo de voleibol, juega increíble-

-¡Ay, Lita que eres exagerada! Tu igual juegas bastante bien además nada más me gusta hacer las cosas bien, más ahora que tengo la gran responsabilidad de ser capitana de la selección- vaya que quede agotada el día de hoy definitivamente esto me ayudado a no tener que estar todo los días en mi casa soportando los retos de mi mamá.

-Mina, porque no vamos el sábado a tomar unos refrescos al Crown ¿te parece?-

-Pues, claro no tengo nada que hacer, espero mi mamá me de permiso-

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso hoy cuando lleguemos a tu casa-

-Me parece- gracias a Lita he podido salir más, frecuentamos la fuente de soda Crown, allí trabaja un niño bien apuesto, pero se me hace que es por él que siempre vamos para allá, esa Lita no se le escapa ni una.

**___****_}i{_****___**

¡Ay ya no quiero estudiar más, quiero leer mi historieta!

-Serena vamos si terminas esta guía te prometo invitarte el Sábado una deliciosa malteada-

-¿Hablas en serio Amy?- si es así no pierdo nada con esforzarme en entender estos ejercicios con tal de tomar una malteada de fresa con un exquisito pastel de chocolate en la fuente de soda de ese niño tan guapo de Andrew.

-Claro Serena, tu sabes que no mentiría, además debes llegar temprano a tu casa para que leas tu historieta y descanses bien, lo peor que puede pasar es que horas antes del examen te sobre exijas anda ya, termina la guía-

-Como tu digas Amy, por mi historieta y por esa malteada aquí vamos- no me daré por vencida, ya es hora de tener una buena calificación en matemáticas, que no se siempre 3,8 o 4,0.

- Muy bien Serena esa es la actitud adecuada para poder aprender más, sé que lo logras-

**___****_}i{_****___**

Vaya pero que maravillosa mañana tiene este Sábado, ¡¿QUEE? De mañana ya no tiene nada.

-Mamaaaaá ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano?- ya son las once y media debo dejar lista mi pieza, arreglarme, almorzar y salir con Amy.

-Hija es que como estudiaste bastante para tu examen, quería dejarte descansar, ya ves que llegaste a puro acostarte en la tarde después del examen-

-Gracias mamá, disculpa por ser tan gritona, me apresuraré en mis cosas, para bajar ayudarte-

-Gracias hija, ya anda- que bella es mi mamá, bien ahora iré a ordenar mi pieza, escoger mi ropa para salir por esa deliciosa malteada, luego me bañaré y terminaré de ayudar a mi mamá con el almuerzo.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Bien mamá deje la loza lavada y guardada, ahora iré a buscar a Lita para ir al Crown, cualquier cosa ya sabes que me puedes localizar allá-

-Gracias Mina, no llegues tan tarde-

-No te preocupes mamá puntual para la cena, nos vemos- ahora iré por mi amiga a su casa por suerte vive en la calle que sigue de la mía.

-Hola Lita ¿cómo esta?- vaya parece que si le interesa ese chico, nunca la había visto tan arreglada, se ve guapísima, jajaja no me quedaré con la duda debo averiguar que se trae entre manos.

-Hola Mina muy bien gracias, bueno caminemos al Crown que unos deliciosos refrescos nos esperan-

-Me parece buenísima idea- bien caminando tendremos tiempo de que me cuente si de verdad le gusta el chico de la fuente de soda, si es así pues obviamente la ayudaré con tal que no me moleste con Armand, no quiero que nadie ni siquiera el sepa que me gusta mucho.

-Oye Lita- aquí vamos debo descubrirlo.

-Si dime Mina- espero que no me vaya a preguntar algo de Andrew, ¿y si es eso? ¡Ay, no he sido muy obvia! Se dará cuenta que me gusta y me molestará, será mejor no molestarla más con Armand.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ir al Crown?- siii se puso roja, jajaja Mina eres increíble, la primera pregunta causa el efecto respuesta… jajaja

-Bueno pues que me ves, anda apúrate si no nos quedaremos sin los deliciosos refrescos que sirven allí- ay pero Lita que tonta eres, como te delataste a la primera pregunta estoy segura que Mina se dio cuenta tonta tonta tonta.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Mira Amy está es la fuente de soda de la que te hablaba se llama Crown y trabaja un chico muy guapo se llama Andrew- ups ya tenía que delatarme sola, ahora Amy sabrá que me gusta Andrew pero que despistada soy.

-Jajaja vamos Serena mejor entremos y veamos que tan buenas son las malteadas acá- espero no hayas venido a esta fuentes de soda solo por "el guapo Andrew" jajaja.

-Ven Amy sentémonos aquí- ¿dónde esta Andrew que no lo veo?

-Me parece es un excelente puesto, se puede apreciar las dos calles cerca de la fuente de soda, ¿vienen a atendernos?...Serena….Serena- pero en que está pensando esta Serena.

-¿Decías? Jajaja, lo siento… si Amy ya ha de venir alguien atendernos, tranquila total es Sábado y mañana no tenemos clases-

-Si lo sé Serena, pero igual me gustaría estudiar un poco para mis otras clases-

-¡Ay Amy! No sería malo descansar un poco ¿no crees?- ay ¿qué le pasa? No se puede vivir de puros estudios, que aburrido. De seguro su mamá le exige, de todos estos años que no conocemos nunca hemos tenido la suficiente confianza para tratar esos temas.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-¡Siii al fin llegamos! Apresura Mina te gane así que te toca invitar uno pasteles-

-Lita eres una tramposa, pero bueno una excelente competidora como yo reconoce sus derrotas, ya vamos a escoger los refrescos y los pasteles- vaya Lita si que es rápida, creo que debería asistir a las clases de atletismo.

-¡Oh rayos! Nos demoramos muchos y ocuparon nuestro lugar Mina- quienes serán es chicas, ¡ay yo quería ese puesto! para que me atendiera Andrew.

-¿A sí? Pues déjame ver para sacarlas de allí… ¡oh no! espera Lita ella es mi amiga Serena… ¡Serenaa hola!- apresuré mi paso en cuanto vi las dos coletas rubias que estaban sentada en la mesa que da la ventana.

-Hey Minaaaa… no me imagine encontrarte aquí que alegría- en serio que llevaba días llamándola con el pensamiento menos mal me escucho.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Amy Hola no me había dado cuenta que eras tú ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Mina yo estoy bien gracias- vaya esto se ve que viene para largo será mejor que mañana madrugue a repasar y estudiar las clases mañana.

-Pues verás Mina, gracias a la linda amistad de Amy he podido subir un poco más mis notas de matemáticas y por poner todo mi esfuerzo, me invito una malteada ¿y tú?-

-Mina…- que no me presentarán a la niña cabellos azules que está aquí. De seguro anda a la siga de Andrew.

-Buen yo con Lita…ay verdad que soy despistada, bueno Serena tu ya conoces a Lita, Amy te presento a mi mej… a mi amiga de la secundaría Lita Kino-

-Hola Lita mucho gusto- porque no habrá querido decir que ella igual es su mejore amiga, quizás yo igual lo sea de Serena.

-Y ella es la talentosísima Amy Mizuno mi amiga y compañera de secundaria- tenía que decirlo con el pecho lleno de orgullo de ser amiga de una prodigio como Amy

-Pues mucho gusto Amy-

-Oigan Mina, Lita porque no se sientan con nosotras y compartimos un rato, así nos conocemos un poco más todas-

-Pues me parece buenísima idea, vamos Lita toma asiento- porque siento que Lita está a la defensiva, tengo la sospecha que no le simpatizo del todo Serena, bueno desde que se conocen no se hablan mucho.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Vaya que fue un tarde muy entretenida y lleno de viejos recuerdos, pero nuevos momentos, claro mentiría si no me dio algo raro ver a Mina y Lita tan amigas, no es que me caiga mal, pero no sé simplemente no nos llevamos bien. Bueno en todo caso si es verdad lo que me dijo Amy menos nos llevaremos bien o mejor de lo poco y nada que nos tratamos, pues según ella a Lita le gusta Andrew y al parecer a él tampoco se le hace muy indiferente, ¡ay, que rabia! Si es así como podré estar con Mina si Lita nunca se le despega, no creo que definitivamente Mina y yo comenzamos hace rato a vivir vidas paralelas, pero eso no significa que no podamos volver a un punto a que nuestras vidas sean como antes un solo camino.

Mina siempre será mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… así nos separen mares, ríos o continentes, aun cuando quizás podamos hablar una vez al mes o que nos veamos tarde mal o nunca, seremos amiga, ya han pasado casi ocho años desde que nos hicimos amigas, cuatro desde que prometimos nunca volver a separarnos, que tengamos otras amistades no debe ser impedimento para nuestra amistad. _Mina siempre te llevaré conmigo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, sé que llegarás muy alto…y aunque no me simpatice tu amiga Lita, se que ella te cuidará igual como lo hice, lo hago y lo haré siempre._ Bien será hora de dormir mañana es otro día de ¡oh no clases de nuevos! Que injusta es la vida…bien Buenas noches.

**___****_}i{_****___**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

Gracias por leer mi primer fic este capítulo quizás fue más corto, con sabor a frío pero es una etapa de la amistad que cuando se separa suele ocurrir, aquí el gran amor que uno siente por los hermanos o por esa amistad a la que uno puede llamar hermana o hermano, no digo que siempre es así pero alguna vez ha sucedido, Bueno era eso, pero soy humilde a referirse a quejas, comentarios con respecto a la historia. Ya tengo pensado en hacer algo Seiya&Serena una vez que termine esta historia en Honor a ti hermanita mía. Las quiero a todas.

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_Princess Rei of Mars_****:**** Pero claro que puedes tenerme toda la confianza que quieras, además tú igual me inspiras una confianza inmensa y te aseguro que donde sea que este mi hermana en estos momentos, igual le caerías muy bien, al igual que yo, confesaré que me sentía perdida, pero gracias a FanFiction he podido que he recuperado el rumbo y encontrar bellas amigas, como tú… espero nunca dejemos de mantener el contacto. Así que cuando me sienta ahogada, no dudaré en escribirte y así sentir un soporte a la distancia. Cariños para ti igual bendiciones y cuídate mucho.**

**_Paolac78:_**** Que bueno que tengas una amistad como la que yo y mi hermana tuvimos, y si es raro y difícil mira que ya entre hermanas no es común, claro acá narro una vida separada, que por estudio al final tuvimos, pero al punto es que me alegra saber que puedo lograr que te identifiques, bueno este capítulo no creo que te haga sentir lo mismo, puesto que es como mi intermedio para lo que viene, que ya es encaminándonos al final… Igual mantengo amistades así, pero me gusto mucho esa preocupación de tus amigas por ti, ojala sigan así siempre, bueno gracias por seguir acompañándome, cariños bendición estamos en contacto desde el polo sur para el polo norte =)**


	6. La graduación, noche de reencuentros I

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo V****I**

**La g****raduación, noche de reencuentros.**

**Parte I**

**___****_}i{_****___**

Como pasa el tiempo a veces sin piedad, sin darte la posibilidad a detener tu andar y mirar el camino ya recorrido. Hoy es mi graduación y la de Mina también nunca imagine llegaríamos a este día, donde las dos comenzaríamos a forjar un nuevo camino.

A pesar de ir a secundarias distintas, logramos mantener nuestra amistad junto a nuestras amigas Amy y Lita, con las que formamos un lindo grupo, nos juntábamos cada viernes después de clases en el Crown y como las sospechas de Amy terminaron siendo cierta, Lita y Andrew hoy son novios y supere ese amor platónico que sentía por él. Cuando postulamos a la preparatoria habíamos acordado postular a la misma para volver a estar juntas, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y quedamos en diferentes preparatorias ella con Lita y yo con Amy. Claro que por los celos excesivos de mi papá solo pude postular a una preparatoria religiosas solo para señoritas, tanto Mina como yo y las chicas fuimos preparadas para asistir a la universidad y a su vez al egresar de allí con un titulo técnico, mi hermana bella se graduara en servicios turísticos y yo de secretariado en nuestras respectivas preparatorias.

Los estudios nos distanciaron mucho más de lo que imaginamos, pasaban días no mejor dichos meses en que no nos veíamos, por suerte las preparatorias de ambas se ubicaban cerca por lo que de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en la calle y resumíamos en breves minutos nuestras vidas o simplemente nos abrazábamos y recordábamos nuestras promesas y lo mucho que nos queríamos. Mentiría si digiera que nuestra amigas siempre fue de puro amor, igual tuvimos diferencias que por suerte este año al cumplir once años de ser grandes amigas superamos con facilidad gracias al amor de hermanas siempre que sentíamos el cual siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier intriga o tonta discusión.

Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria con Amy conocimos también a nuevas amigas pero de todas las que perduro a nuestro lado fue Rei Hino, pero ni que decir no llevábamos pésimos, ella siempre se burlaba de mi o me retaba, gracias a Amy quien siempre es nuestro punto medio es que hemos sobrevivido las tres en la escuela, claro cuando intentamos juntarnos con Mina y Lita, simplemente no funciono del todo bien, pero son mis amigas y las quiero a todas, somos un gran grupo con diferencia por supuesto, una nos llevamos más que con otra pero logramos compartir grandes momentos, no muchos porque igual logre aplicarme más por las exigencias, pero lo logré y hoy me graduó.

-Hija, que bueno que ya estés lista, te ves hermosa Serena, nunca pensé que llegaría este día tan pronto, me siento tan vieja- observé entrar a mi mamá desde el espejo donde me arreglaba, el caluroso abrazo de ella me envolvió en varios sentimientos que terminaban siendo origen de la dicha de terminar una etapa tan importante, claro todo sería mejor si al llegar al salón de graduación estuviera mi mejor amiga a mi lado, pero sé que estaremos conectadas mas no juntas como fue nuestro sueño de niñas.

-No digas eso mamá, sigues siendo igual de guapa que siempre…- sentía un duro nudo en mi garganta las emociones me envolvías en cada minuto que avanzaba en el reloj, pero por más que aguante esas lágrimas no pude más.

-Serena, hija no llores el camino ha sido difícil con sus altos y bajos, la separación con Mina fue lo que más te entristeció, pero mírale el lado positivo lograste hacer otras amigas y muy buenas Amy y Rei, quizás hoy se venga una nueva despedida, pero son necesarias para crecer y ser fuerte. Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que no siempre podríamos estar a tu lado y todas estas cosas sirven para prepara el camino a esas despedidas terrenales- no podía dejar de llorar, las palabras de mi madre siempre mitigaban las penas que mi corazón escondía, aunque aumentara la de las perdidas, ella siempre me decía eso porque sentía que de alguna manera tenía que estar preparada para la muerte, pero…

-Mamá no me gusta ese tema, no podría soportar que tu, Samy, papá, Mina o cualquiera de mis amigas se vaya para siempre de este mundo…me da miedo, ya no quiero más despedidas en mi vida, menos de aquella en la que no vuelves a ver a esa persona hasta que te toque partir a su encuentro-

-Hija no debes tenerle miedo a la muerte, debes aprender a ser fuerte la vida es un proceso como en todo en este mundo todo tiene un maravilloso inicio y un doloroso, pero pacifico final, pero buena eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora no es tiempo de llorar por cosas que no sabemos cuándo ni cómo sucederán, ahora debes ir a tu escuela nosotros llegaremos a la hora indicada de la invitación- me abrazo nuevamente y me beso la frente, yo debía estar antes que ellos para un ensayo previo.

-Gracias Mamá te amo- y me dispuse a salir, antes de eso coloque mi cadenita con mi nombre y la M que mi amiga me regalo, la apreté fuerte _Mina espero que hoy tengas una linda graduación, me hubiese encantado que estuviéramos juntas_, deje correr mis últimas lágrimas, antes de emprender el camino hacia el fin de una parte de mi vida.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Mi graduación, al fin después de tanto tiempo llego… llego como una llave a mi libertad, podría tomar mis decisiones, podría estudiar lo que yo quiera podre ser cantante, no mejor periodista, no mejor… ay la verdad aun no lo tengo claro, solo que esta sensación de poder hacer en mi vida lo que quiera sin que mi mamá me cuestiones todo o lo que piense me lo encuentre mal, me llena de dicha.

Aunque mi dicha hubiese sido más grande si hubiese vuelto a estar con Serena, lástima que el celoso de su papá la inscribiera en un colegio para señoritas, gracias a la vida que Amy se quedo con ella, se cuanto sufrió por mi partida, no hubiese soportado saber que no hubiese tenido a nadie con quien compartir los primeros días, pues por lo que me han dicho un colegio de puras mujeres a veces es mucho más complicado pues por los celos y la envidia que puede llegar a existir entre nuestro genero.

Sé que la preparatoria nos separo más de lo que imaginamos, que al yo hacer otras amigas al igual que ella, hizo que la distancia de una hora entre nuestras casas terminara siendo de días a veces semanas, no lo que es peor que llego hacer de meses, pero la preparatoria nos absorbió mucho y que decir del que no fuéramos a la misma escuela. Pero la extraño, siempre pienso en ella y en como nos conocimos, como llegamos a once años siendo las mejores amigas y aunque a veces no enojemos ese sentimiento de amistad y hermandad no va a variar _amiga mía porque ahora y siempre serás mi mejor amiga e infinita veces te voy agradecer esta amistad._

-Mina, ¿en qué piensas tanto?- hermano siempre tan bueno para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando en Serena y nuestra amistad, en todo lo que pasamos para llegar a ser hermanas y llevar tanto tiempo juntas, solo eso-

-Vaya cuantos años, pero Serena siempre me ha agradado mucho más que Lita, Pero bueno apresúrate debes estar antes que los papas y yo en tu escuela-

-Si ya lo sé- que odioso el cerebrito de hermano que me gasto.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es una cadenita que me regalo Serena con su inicial, algunos años atrás…- aquella vez donde con ella sellamos nuestra gran promesa de que nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar, aunque quizás después de todo la misma preparatoria nos distancio mucho más de lo que imaginamos mas nunca nos separo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste no te escuche entrar- a pareció atrás de mi mientras me terminaba de arreglar frente al espejo de mi tocador.

-Hija, no podría dejarte ir sin decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo orgulloso que me siento de que hayas llegado a esta instancia donde dejara una etapa importante de tu vida atrás y forjaras un nuevo sendero en tu vida, solo espero que sea dichosa y discúlpame si muchas veces deje que tu madre se excediera contigo…-

-Oh, papá no tienes nada que disculparte, no sabes lo dichosa que fui al darme cuenta que con tu sola sonrisa me alentabas a seguir adelante, quizás mi mamá fue dura conmigo, pero los amos a los dos a pesar de todo-

-Gracias Mina, gracias también aguantar el que te hayamos alejado de Serena, se lo mucho que sufrieron ambas por esta separación y me siento pésimo por eso…-

-No papá no tienes porque decir o sentir esas cosas, si bien es cierto al principio me sentí molesta pero era muy pequeña para entender la magnitud de las cosas y ahora para mí todo es más claro, tranquilo…ay ahora debo secarme estas lagrimas y partir a la escuela, gracias papá- el cálido abrazo en el que nos envolvimos me ayudo mucho a entender y calmar muchas cosas que en mi mente y en mi corazón a estas hora me comienza a invadirme.

-Ya pequeña porque eso si siempre serás mi pequeña. Apúrate que te voy a dejar a la escuela nos vemos a las cinco para este gran día-

-Gracias papá, te amo- _Serena espero disfrute de tu graduación, te quiero mucho hermana._

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Oh pero que bella se ve Serena y Amy y por supuesto también Rei, me siento tan dichosa de que nuestra hija haya terminado la preparatoria, Kenji- hija a pesar de que nunca fuiste la estudiante prodigio de tu salón, no me cabe más dicha y orgullo en mi pecho, por este logro que es tan tuyo como nuestro.

-Es verdad querida Ikuko, nuestra hija acaba de graduarse como secretaria, además de estar preparada para asistir al universidad- mi pequeña Serena quizás nunca logres entender porque he sido así contigo, pero hoy me siento lleno de orgullo por este inmenso logro. –Toma mi pañuelo para secarte esas lágrimas mi amor-

-¡Serena! Por acá estamos…apresura- ahí viene mi hermana con sus certificado de egreso, me siento feliz por esta tonta que logro un gran triunfo mmm… aunque tenía dudas de que lo lograría.

-Mamá, Papá, Samy…gracias por acompañarme este día- _Mira Mina, mírame aquí entre los brazos de mis padres y mi hermano felicitándome porque he egresado de la preparatoria… que ganas que estuvieras acá conmigo… te extraño._

-Muchas felicidades Serena- como en un bello coro escuche como mi familia en este abrazo lleno de tantas emociones, mientras mi papá se soltaba para tomar en sus brazos un hermoso ramillete de flores rosa para dármela como felicitaciones, mis ojos no dejaban de liberara lágrimas de emoción de alegría y de algo de pena, definitivamente cerrar un ciclo causa tanta pena como tener que alejarte de tu mejor amiga.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Felicidades Generación 2004, un aplauso a nuestros graduados de este año- Las luces del escenario no me dejaban ver los rostros de todos los espectadores, pero si sentía como un sin fin de aplausos envolvían el lugar y unas cálidas lagrimas cubrieron mis mejillas, al sentirme por primera vez en mi vida libre orgullosa de hasta donde llegue…

-Mina, vamos nuestros padres nos esperan… bajemos con cuidado- Lita amiga gracias por siempre devolverme a la tierra, cuando comienzo a soñar…_Serena_.

-Si vamos Lita-

-Y ya deja de suspirar tanto- me siento libre, pero no dejo de sentir una nostalgia en mi corazón extraño a mi hermana.

-¡Hija, Mina! Felicidades- siempre ha sido tan raro sentir a mi mamá abrazarme, al principio me costó reaccionar a aquella manifestación de ella, pero lo hice con muchos sentimientos en mi corazón, luego sentí más abrazos rodearnos eran mi padre y mi hermano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí realmente amada por completo, sin prejuicios, ni retos, ni desprecios, pude notar que si existía para mi familia y lo que era mejor yo era la causante de alegría.

-Gracias papas, Roby sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado- no puedo evitar no llorar con tanta sentimientos encontrados en estos momentos… _Serena amiga, hermana que ganas de haber compartido este momento contigo, te extraño._

-Bueno mis chicas, dejemos las lágrimas de lado y vayamos a la fiesta de graduación-

-¡Siiii!- entre los abrazos de mis padres nos fuimos a la casa a cambiar de ropas para la fiesta de graduación. Pero mis pensamientos no dejaban de llamar a mi mejor amiga y hermana, la distancia y el tiempo no han sido nuestro amigo ni mucho menos nuestro cómplice, pero siempre _y hablo muy en serio Serena siempre te llevaré conmigo en mi corazón y en mis pensamiento aun cuando un océano entero nos separé_.

_Continuará…_

**___****_}i{_****___**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

_**Paolac78:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo y porque te gusto el capitulo, la verdad tenía dudas de que si fuera bueno pero gracias a tus palabras me alivias…gracias siempre por subirme el ánimo antes mis dudas aunque ni lo sepas. Y así es difícil cuando te separas de tus amigas de tus hermanas y al hacer nuevas amistades, te hacen dudar, pero nada la amistad para que sea real debe pasar por mil pruebas y no flaquear ante nada…así que nada, seguir y escuchar al corazón no más ese nunca nos engaña. Cariños ciberamiga… desde el polo sur…para el polo norte =)


	7. La graduación, noche de reencuentros II

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo VII**

**La graduación, noche de reencuentros.**

**Parte II**

**___****_}i{_****___**

Después de la graduación nos dirigimos a nuestra cena con las compañeras que estuvieron con nosotras durante los años de preparatoria, era solo una cena y después cada uno seguiría su camino a casa, intenté que mi papá me diera permiso para salir a bailar con Amy y Rei, pero no me lo dio solo me dijo que mañana podría ser que hoy habían sido muchas emociones necesitaba descansar y que además me esperaba mi regalo de graduación en la casa.

-Serena felicidades, me siento muy orgullosa de que hayamos llegado juntas a este final, ahora es el momento de despedirnos, pero recuerda que esto no es un adiós, porque mañana nos veremos y ahí debemos ponernos de acuerdo para hacer algo en vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad- Amy como extrañaré tus cálidos abrazos esos que me ayudaban a sentir confianza.

-¡Oh Amy! Me sentiré tan extraña de no volver el lunes a clases y estar juntas, por favor no dejemos de vernos nunca… mañana te espero en mi casa, de todas maneras te llamaré antes- y seguíamos abrazadas hasta que…

-Ya pues chicas ¿y a mí quien me abraza?... que malas que son- jajaja Rei siempre queriendo ser el centro del universo…

-No sea tontita…si nosotras con Amy te queremos mucho y te vamos a extrañar un montón y también tenemos que seguir viéndonos- ahora estamos las tres abrazadas sin muchos ánimos de soltarnos y nuestros padres esperando en la entrada del restaurant.

-Así es Rei, ya sabes que siempre nos veremos para estudiar juntas y así apoyarnos y motivarnos a no decaer en nuestras notas-

-¡Amy!- gritamos al mismo tiempo con Rei.

-Era broma chicas, no me griten jajaja si igual nos juntaremos a paseas además de estudiar jajaja- ¡ay Amy! Estoy segura que eso no era del todo una broma.

-Bien chicas nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana Serena- y así me voy después de escuchar el bello coro de voces que mis amigas hicieron al despedirse, ahora iría a ver el motivo de no tener mi permiso a bailar "mi regalo".

Mientras mis pensamientos viajaban a donde sea que estuviera Mina en estos momentos, igual pensaba en llamarla mañana para que se quedara conmigo el domingo, esta vez le propondría irnos a estudiar a otra ciudad y vivir juntas, para poder recuperar todo lo que el tiempo nos quito y así ella poder disfrutar su libertad.

Hasta que doblamos la calle de mi casa y fuera de ella vi un auto y alguien parado allí mientras nos acercábamos podía ir distinguiendo mejor quien o quienes eran cuando llegamos allí…vi a …

**___****_}i{_****___**

La fiesta de graduación paso sin novedades, bailamos con Lita y nuestros compañeros, aunque ella se la pasó ahí pegadita a Andrew igual lo pasé bien, al término de la fiesta, tuvimos que bailar con nuestros padres, lo chicos con sus mamas y las chicas con sus papas y obviamente lo que no tenían esos parientes con los abuelos o tíos. Fue tan bello poder terminar nuestra fiesta bailando con nuestros padres.

_**Flashback**_

-Papá gracias por amarme tanto, le agradezco a la vida por tener una familia como la que tengo, a pesar de los altos y bajos con lo que vivimos… sabes bailar contigo ha sido el mejor regalo de graduación que pude tener- lo abracé por el cuello mientras él me acariciaba mi cabello al ritmo de una melodiosa y lenta música que hablaba de los hijos.

-Mina, más agradecido estoy yo de la vida, por haberme dado una hija tan maravillosa como tú. Gracias por considerarme tu mejor regalo, pero esta noche yo tengo un mejor regalo espero por ti espero que te guste mucho creo que te lo debíamos.

-Papá ¿y cuál es? Anda dímelo… por favor, papá- por un extraña razón mi corazón saltaba de ansiedad quería saber cual era el misterio de ese "regalo" y porque había puesto esa cara de misterios.

-No es un sorpresa, si te lo digo no será sorpresa- ay no como iba hacerme esto justo hoy que era mi graduación, cuando sabe lo curiosa que soy, puse todas y mis mejores caras de lástima que pude, el solo movió la cabeza en negación.

-No, Mina no lo conseguirás y ahora sigamos bailando-

-Que malo eres papá…pero está bien bailemos y disfrutemos esta noche-

_**Fin flashback**_

Y ahora me encuentro en nuestro auto, sin poder imaginarme cual sería mí regalo sorpresa, pero no dejaba de sentirme nerviosa, sin darme cuenta, dejamos el camino a nuestra casa e íbamos para otro lado, esperen ¿no creo que mis papas me hayan comprado una casa? ¿Oh si? Jajaja no eso sería mucho pedir, aunque muero por mi independencia total.

Hey pero este camino solo va…no pero si está es la…

-Baja hija que esperas-

-Mamá ¿Qué hacemos acá?-…de pronto vi como un vehículo se acercaba, cuando de pronto veo que abren las puerta del vehículo y…

**___****_}i{_****___**

-¡Serenaa!- comencé a corre en dirección a mi amiga, a mi hermana hoy en nuestra graduación no lo podía creer…_Serena hermana…_

-¡Oh Minaaaa!- no lo podía creer como era que mi mejor amiga mi hermana estuviera acá afuera de mi casa, esperándome justo en nuestras graduación, sentía tanta alegría que no dejaba de llorar abrazada a ella y ella lloraba tanto como yo ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos abrazamos? No lo podía recordar, por lo que preferí pensar que este era nuestro primer abrazo después de tantos años.

-Serena, que dicha poder estar juntas esta noche, donde nos graduamos, te he extrañado tanto, perdóname por fallar a nuestra promesa- en verdad sentía el peso de haberle fallado en mi corazón, en estos momentos eran muchos los sentimientos que me invadían, alegría, pena, más alegría, vergüenza..

-No, Mina no digas eso, tu nunca me fallaste, ni fallarías si algo tengo claro es que te conozco a tal punto que se que eres la única persona que jamás me fallaría, la que debería pedir disculpa soy yo por faltar a nuestra promesa y por ingrata- seguíamos abrazadas hasta que las dos nos miramos y nos fuimos soltando, en esa mirada dijimos todos.

-Esperen todos, papas ¿esté era mi regalo sorpresa?- mire seriamente a mi papá recordando su mirada de misterio mientras bailábamos, aun no podía creer que me hayan traído a casa de mi hermana bella.

-Ay, ahora entiendo papá porque no me dejaste salir con las chicas-

-Claro chicas esté tenía que ser el mejor regalo que le podíamos dar después de haberlas separado y darnos cuentas que nada destruyo su amistad…- hablo la mamá de Serena

-Y para recompensarlas por tanta separación es que les compramos pasajes y arrendamos una cabaña en la playa, para que disfruten de dos semanas para que se pongan al corriente y puedan planificar y soñar su vida como cuando eran una niñas…tomen- no podía creer lo que papá nos entregaba a mí y a Serena, nuestros pasajes para… ¡¿Qué mañana?

-Mina te organice una maleta con algunas cosas y también te traje este bolsito con cosas para que puedas quedarte hoy el Sr. Tsukino las llevará al aeropuerto, así que disfrútalo hija, y nos vemos a tu regreso- no lo podía creer mi mamá me daba el segundo abrazo sincero y sin resentimiento de la noche y lo que más me alegraba era que me quedaría en casa de Serena después de meses que no lo hacía.

-Oh muchas gracias papas, Sres. Tsukino… no lo puedo creer Serena, estaremos juntas- me volteé a verla con millones de lágrimas en los ojos lograríamos recuperar un poco el tiempo que perdimos y que nos distancio.

-Siii Mina, me siento tan feliz papas muchas gracias, prometo seré más responsable gracias… gracias- no paraba de llorar y abrazar a mis padres por este gran regalo

-Bien chicas a dormir mañana será un gran días, porque será la primera vez que este juntas después de tanto y serán responsables de ustedes misma por dos semanas-

Aun no podía creer este tremendo regalo, estar dos semanas con mi amiga con mi hermana…subimos abrazadas y comenzamos a contar como fueron nuestras graduaciones y como habían hechos nuestros padres para traernos a esta grata sorpresa que completo el cuadro perfecto del final de una etapa importante de nuestra vida.

**___****_}i{_****___**

¡Ay que tengo flojera de despertar! –Aah nooo por favor que no haya sido un sueño y que si me vaya hoy con Mina a la playa- me senté de golpe en la cama a mirar para todos lados.

-Serena deja dormir, que cruel eres…- al escuchar su voz mi corazón latía de emoción era real, no era un sueño mi hermana Mina estaba acá junto a mí.

-¡Minaaaa! No es un sueño estás acá si si si si si que feliiiz que soy- me lance encima de ella para abrazarla.

-Se…re…na…me…esss…tas…aho…gann…do…- no me di cuenta que casi mate a mi hermanita linda. Pero es que la emoción que sentía de añoranza a esta realidad no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Ay Serena pero como que era sueño, bueno si en realidad ¡VERDAD estamos juntas si si si si si…que feliz soy yo también!- dio un brinco y me abrazo con la misma emoción con que yo lo hice con ella.

-Mi…naaa…Mi…naaa…noo.. nooo…tan…fu…ee…rte…-

-Lo siento mucho jajaja pero ya vez que la emoción no me dejaba soltarte, es que aun no puedo creer que en un par de horas salgamos rumbo a una nueva aventura, me siento tan feliz y… espera, espera Serena ¿Qué hora es?-

-Jajaja si yo igual soy tan feliz… que ¿qué hora es?... mmm… bueno si son las 11 de la mañana ¿por qué?-

-y ¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?- me puse más seria y comencé a buscar en mi mesa de noche los pasajes los saco y comienzo a buscar a la hora de embarque.

-Bien acá dice que a las ¡¿Qué? Oh nooo…Mina el vuelo sale a las 1 y aun no arreglo nada-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿PERO COMO?-

**___****_}i{_****___**

Y así comenzamos a correré como locas, alistando nuestras maletas, nuestros documentos, nos duchamos ordenamos la pieza nos dio justo para bajar simplemente a tomar uno hot cakes con leche, que en realidad tragamos, mi papá por supuesto se molesto porque dijo que debíamos ser responsables y así comenzamos el camino al aeropuerto, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos.

-Bien chicas espero que tengan un lindo viaje ahora corran no hay tiempo de lágrimas sean responsables las estaremos llamando- le dimos un caluroso abrazo a mis papas y comenzamos abordar el avión cuando recordé que no alcance a llamar a la chicas.

-Mina se me olvido avisarle a Amy y Rei que no podremos juntar- me comencé a poner nerviosa no quería que se molestaran conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que me enojaría si no me avisaras que te irías de viaje con tu mejor amiga, tu casi hermana… Serena tonta!- no lo podía creer en el avión iban Amy, Rei y Lita

-¡Chicas!- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. –Pero ¿cómo supieron del viaje?-

-Pues fuimos cómplices de sus padres-

_Estimados pasajes el vuelo 212 de nuestra distinguida aerolínea comenzará su vuelvo en cinco minutos, por favor sentarse en sus asientos y ajustar sus cinturones de seguridad muchas gracias._

Y así comenzó el viaje más importante de mi vida, ese donde comenzaría a planear un futuro prometedor, junto a mi hermanita la cual había extrañado mucho y a nuestras amigas. Al fin después de tanto tiempo nos pondríamos al día, al fin sentía que volvería a soñar…que volvería a ser esa niña que quedo detenida en el tiempo en aquel momento en que me alejaron de mi hermana y no pude volver a soñar con salvar el mundo, ni con encontrar un príncipe azul…

-¿Serena?

-Dime Mina-

-Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, en mi mente quizás no siempre podremos vernos o estar juntar, pero con el hecho de pensar en la otra nos estaremos acompañándonos con el corazón y llamándonos con nuestros pensamientos-

-Mina, parece que te estuvieras despidiendo de mí, no me asustes. Pero en todo caso yo jamás me alejaré de ti, es más pienso que deberíamos vivir juntas, ¿no crees?-

-Me gusta esa idea amiga… podríamos organizarnos en algo, que te parece…no es más mejor comencemos ya-

-Siii- y así comenzamos a planear como lo haríamos para poder estar juntas de nuevo.

Creo que el amor se puede manifestar en millones de forma, existe el amor de padres a hijos, de hijos a padres, entre hermanos, entre los abuelos y los nietos, el amor de pareja. Pero el que pocos entiendes es el amor que uno le tiene a los amigos a esos que consideras tus hermanos, ese amor que se cultiva día a día con pequeños detalles y que reconoces como sincero cuando esta derrotado, caído porque es allí cuando el amor de amigos sale a la luz y se presente a ti para tenderte la mano y levantarte.

Hoy emprendo un viaje, ni muy largo, ni muy corto pero con la persona con la que pude soñar un mañana mejor, con la que compartí un dolor, una pena, una perdida, con la que me abracé cuando tuve miedo, aquella que fue mi cómplice, con la más de una vez compartí una pieza, miramos y reímos en los videojuegos o en el cine o en la simpleza de un helado en la puesta de un sol.

Hoy comenzaremos un camino largo y tendido, llenos de nuevos sueños, de nuevas búsqueda y lo mejor es que será juntas.

-Mina siempre serás mi mejor amiga…siempre- me fui acercando para abrazarla

-Oh Serena, tu sabes que también eres y será mi mejor amiga, recuérdalo hasta la eternidad- mis lágrimas se hicieron presente mientras me abrazaba a mi hermana a mi mejor amiga, a aquella que me enseño como era realmente el amor entre dos amigas y como puede perdurar en el tiempo a pesar de la distancia. _Te quiero mucho Serena. Te quiero mucho Mina. Siempre seremos amigas hasta la eternidad._

**___****_}i{_****___**

_Día a día, no vuelvas la cabeza hacia atrás y no llores por el pasado, porque ya no existe y no te preocupes por el futuro porque todavía no ha llegado, vive el presente y hazlo tan hermoso que merezca la pena recordarlo._

**___****_}i{_****___**

_**Princess Rei of Mars: **_Me gusto mucho compartir contigo el día de hoy, gracias por acordarte de mí hermana, y ponerte al día con nuestra historia, bueno en realidad está bastante modificada, pero sé que ella quería escribir nuestra historia de esta misma forma. Y no te preocupes por tardarte en contestarme los estudios deben ser siempre primeros… así que nada y como te dije de temprano soy paciente…bueno en realidad he aprendido a serlo, bien cariños y espero volvamos a compartir más.


	8. Trazando destinos

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Trazando destinos.**

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Vamos Serena corre rápido para alcanzar el balón-

-¡Qué estás loca! Tú sabes que no soy buena para los deportes, menos para el vole0ibol, Mina-

-Vamos nos digas eso tu puedes…aquí viene, no dejaremos que Lita y Rei nos ganen-

-Ay ay ay…toma- ay no alcancé a llegar, si sigo así Mina se defraudará de mí, pero es que enserio no sé jugar este juego.

-Jajaja punto para nosotras estamos empatadas, Vamos Rei un punto más y ganamos-

-Muy bien Lita, hoy vamos a ganar- Lo siento Serena pero Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta perder y sé que eres más mi amiga que Lita, pero los juegos son así.

-Lo siento mucho Mina…pero tú sabes que el voleibol no es lo mío, con suerte me va mejor jugando basquetbol- que torpe soy para este juego, en cambio Mina, Lita y hasta Rei es mucho mejor que yo.

-No te preocupes Serena es solo un juego no un campeonato, así que vamos levántate y sigamos jugando, además igual estamos empatadas solo necesitamos un punto y les ganamos- No pienso perder frente a Lita.

-Tiempo Chicas…es hora del almuerzo-

-Oh pero Amy, ya no nos quedaba nada para ganarle a Serena y Mina-

-Si Amy lo que dice Lita es cierto ya no nos queda nada solo un punto más y les ganamos-

-Está bien Rei, Chicas la que anota el primer punto gana todo el torneo, espero sea pronto que debemos ir al pueblo a comprar las cosas para almorzar, así que ya a jugar- llevamos una semana y días acá en la playa y las chicas no han dejado de competir entre ellas, por suerte saben jugar sin mezclar la amistad.

-Jajaja ¡Siii Ganamos, Ganamos Lita…Siii!-

-Hicieron trampa Amy, diles a Lita y Rei que hicieron trampa-

-Tranquila Serena, hoy perdimos pero mañana ganaremos, te lo prometo- No creas Lita que me dejaré ganar tan fácil la próxima vez que juguemos.

-Lo siento Mina, no quería defraudarte prometo que mañana y siempre daré lo mejor de mí- y esta vez sí que cumpliré el dar el 100% de mi en todo, ay que hambre me dio jugar, mi estomago me está rogando por alimento.

-Jajaja será mejor que vayamos a cocinar chicas Serena y su estomago comenzarán a gruñir-

- ¡Rei! No soy la única que tiene hambre, el juego me dejo exhausta con hambre y sed, así que ya vamos a comprar-

-Si es lo mejor vamos chicas, aun queda mucho día por disfrutar-

**___****_}i{_****___**

En serio que a pesar de que Lita y yo no nos llevamos del todo debo reconocer que cocina delicioso y ni que decir de sus postres vaya tenía mucha hambre tanto jugar me despertó el apetito además necesitaba recuperar energías.

-Gracias Lita tu almuerzo estuvo exquisito y el postre mucho más- y no miento al decirlo, en estas cosas dejo de lado las diferencias.

-Vaya que si nos dimos cuenta de que te gusto mucho, casi te lo comiste sola, glotona-

-Que eres pesada Rei, tu igual comiste un montón, así que no soy más glotona que tú… si sigues así te podrás gorda…- jajaja creo que ahora si la hice enojar, por el rojo de su cara ya veo que me dirá algo.

-Pero que te pasa Serena, yo no estoy gorda mírate tú…-

-¡Basta Chicas, no discutan!-

-Amy…lo…lo sentimos- En todos esos años de escuela no recuerdo que Amy se enojara tanto cuando Rei y yo nos poníamos a discutir por tonteras, creo que definitivamente le molesto nuestra actitud.

-Chicas, el día esta bellísimo nunca imagine que después de graduarnos vendríamos a este magnífico lugar. Se han puesto a pensar que haremos cuando regresemos o si iremos a la Universidad o que estudiaremos-

-Vaya, la verdad no lo había pensado bien, además de lo que hablamos en el avión amiga, de irnos juntas lejos de la ciudad a estudiar-

-Pues yo tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, a lo que lleguemos rendiré un examen de ingreso para la mejor universidad del país y estudiar medicina -

-¿En serio estudiaras medicina Amy? Vaya eso es muy difícil-

-Así es Serena, quiero ser una gran medico y poder ayudar a mucha gente, pero ¿tú tienes algo pensado?-

-La verdad después de mucho pensar, creo que estudiaré psicología postulare a universidades de otras ciudades del país y en la que quede pues me iré, creo que necesito independizarme de mí familia y ser un poco más autosuficiente-

-Pues yo me quedaré en la ciudad a estudiar, puesto que aquí está la mejor escuela de cocina, además si sobresalgo en mis notas puedo ganarme un beca para ir a Francia y lograr ser la mejor a nivel mundial- vaya Lita en verdad va en serio con la cocina, bueno es lo mejor que puede hacer, no me la imagino de abogada o jueza…ay Serena que mala eres como piensas esas cosas, mejor que ni sepa Mina.

-Que bien chicas, felicidades a las dos y tu Rei ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Pues verás Amy, postule a la escuela de modelaje en la capital y pues…me aceptaron así que a lo que lleguemos debo preparar todo para mi vieja a la fama sobre las pasarelas- ahora entiendo todo el misterio que la envolvía las ultimas semanas de clases.

-Vaya te lo tenía bien guardado Rei, pero me alegro mucho que tanto tu como Amy tenga eso más seguro, por supuesto tu igual Lita…amigas las extrañaré tanto, espero ser aceptada en alguna universidad cerca de alguna de ustedes-

-¿Mina?... Pero tú no nos has dicho que harás una vez que volvamos a la ciudad-

-Veras Amy yo definitivamente estudiaré comercio exterior, pero lo que no tengo claro es si lo haré este año o el que le siga, pues para independizarnos totalmente debo tener algo de dinero ahorrado, así que aun no sé si estudiaré inmediatamente debo pensarlo bien-

-Mina…tienes razón no lo había pensado antes…creo que deberemos trabajar todo un año y poder juntar mucho dinero para poder hacer nuestros sueños realidad, lograr independizarnos, vivir juntas y encontrar el amor- solo espero que mi papá me entienda mis planes y no se coloque tan pesado.

-Chicas todas tenemos sueños diferentes y sueños realmente bellos, solo espero que nuestra amistad perduré en el tiempo y la distancia quizás pasara tiempo sin vernos, pero por mi parte no quiero perderlas…-

-Ay, pero Amy no piense así ya verás que lograremos mantener nuestra amistad, así con nuestras diferencias y similitudes, independiente de la distancia y de cuanta veces al año nos veamos-

-Serena tiene razón y pensándolo bien, porque no aprovechamos de acordar que al inicio del verano, nos reunamos en el mismo lugar el mismo día para poder saber que tal nos fue en el año a cada una, no sé ¿Qué le parece?-

-Siii me gusta mucha la idea Rei, vaya por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que no serás esas típicas modelos sin cerebro-

-Pero qué dices Serena tonta...siempre tendré mucho más cerebro que tu-

-Serena no provoques a Rei, dejen de pelearse y disfrutemos de estos pocos días que nos quedan en paz y sin responsabilidades. Y si, la idea de Rei me gusta mucho, yo opino que debería ser en este maravilloso lugar -

-Lo siento mucho hermanita, no lo volveré hacer…y pues si a ti te gusto este lugar yo te apoyo, cada 17 de este mes justo al inicio del verano nos reuniremos para saber de la vida de la otra y poder reponer el tiempo y la distancia que durante nuestros estudios tengamos-

-Pues por lo menos yo tampoco tengo problemas que sea acá, así que nos veremos al inicio de cada verano, para poder disfrutar de dos semanas al sol, con un buen partido de voleibol, un buen libro para leer, deliciosas comida y muchas cosas que contarnos-

-Si Amy, así será ahora a disfrutar del mar y el sol… ¡Vamos chicas, la última en llegar tendrá que ordenar sola la casa!-

**___****_}i{_****___**

Que bella noche… está despejada y puedes ver todas las bellas estrellas formando espectaculares constelaciones que mejor que esta maravillosa vista cuando no puedes dormir… pensar que ya solo en dos días volveremos a la realidad, haber podido compartir estos días junto a Mina y las chicas han sido excelente, pensé que nunca podríamos tener la oportunidad de recuperar todo esos años separadas y ahora tenemos que organizarnos bien para poder cumplir el sueño de vivir juntas, ella siempre será mi hermana y sinceramente después de todo lo que pasamos no quiero que volvamos a estar separadas, sé que estudiaremos carrera diferentes, pero viviremos juntas y podremos acompañarnos y estar juntas cuando alguien nos rompa el corazón, que espero nunca suceda…

-¿Serena?... ¿eres tú?- vaya pero que susto me dio Mina.

-Si Mina soy yo, pero silencio no vayas a despertar a las chicas… a todo esto ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-

-Pues ya vez, no eres la única que no puede dormir, además no siempre podremos disfrutar de una noche tan hermosa, como las que se pueden ver desde acá. Y dime ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-

-Tiene razón en eso de que esta noches así tan despejadas no se dan en la ciudad. Pero eso no era exactamente lo que me ha robado el sueño, la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, que me roban el sueño-

-Pues aquí estoy amiga para alivianar un poco tu carga soy todo oído, a lo mejor si alivianamos la carga podamos sostener mejor el peso en los hombre no crees-

-Gracias Mina, vaya que me hiciste falta estos últimos años…pues mis dudas son con respecto a la universidad, el hecho de querer independizarme me asusta enfrentarme al mundo sola…no quiero fallarle a nadie, pero sobretodo no me quiero fallar a mi misma-

-Serena, entiendo tus temores, creo que yo igual los tengo…pero sabes creo que las dos estamos un poco mal, porque le tenemos miedo a algo incierto e intangible como lo es el futuro, creo que ahora lo que debemos hacer es vivir el día a día, saber lo queremos hacer con nuestras vidas, pero preparar el camino en el presente, para concretar nuestros sueños. Por ejemplo queremos vivir juntas, pero habíamos olvidado el detalle del dinero-

-Tienes razón, sé que eso es lo que más te angustia a ti, porque sabemos como es tú mamá y como es mí papá- solo espero que el mío entienda lo que he descubierto en este viaje con respecto a mi idea de vivir junto a Mina.

-Claro ves, por eso es que yo no puedo dormir…Serena tu sabes que te quiero más que nadie en este mundo y mucho más que a Lita, puesto que ya son once años de habernos conocido y haber decidido el ser amigas, con el tiempo nos convertimos en las amigas y hermanas…-

-Mina gracias por tus palabras, pero ¿sucede algo?...supongo que sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Si Serena lo sé, pero creo que debemos ser realistas, yo no sé que será de mí y no quiero fallarte, ya te falle estando tanto tiempo lejos de ti, no haber postulado a la misma preparatorias y ahora ¿qué pasa si no puedo irme contigo?-

-Claro entiendo…-Vamos Serena no puedes llorar, ya no somos niñas, ya pasamos suficiente tiempo separadas para saber que ya no soñamos lo mismo -pues no va pasar nada…no te preocupes, supongo que no dejaremos de ser mejores amigas por tener sueños diferentes que queremos alcanzar. Pero como me dijiste antes…mejor vivíamos el día a día, démonos un año, cuando este llegue nos juntamos nuevamente para ver que queremos con nuestras vidas, si nos quedamos en nuestra ciudad o si nos vamos juntas o separadas a otro lugar-

-Pero ¿en serio no estás molesta conmigo?- discúlpame Serena, pero no quiero seguir fallándote. Ni amarrándote a mí.

-Por supuesto que no tontita…- Vamos Serena resiste, ahora no tiembles para que no se dé cuenta que tienes ganas de llorar.

-Está bien, te creeré…- pero como estamos abrazadas, es imposible no darme cuenta que tiemblas aguantándote las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias…creo que me dio sueños, me iré a dormir. Gracias Mina por escucharme, en serio te echaba mucho de menos, ahora iré a descansar buenas noches…intenta dormir- creo que el tiempo y la distancia abrió un abismo entre nosotras, pero dentro de un año tendremos claro que rumbo tomaremos, aunque por lo que veo ya no será juntas.

Pues es obvio, aunque me cueste aceptarlo nos acostumbramos a una amistad a la distancias, un amistad al teléfono, con una visita esporádica, con más amigas de por medio…Mina, siempre será mi hermana siempre serás mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, este no es motivo para dejar de serlos, solo que nuestros destinos siempre han sido diferentes y tarde me di cuenta, pero si no me hubiese aferrado a esos sueños de niña, no hubiese llegado tan lejos…Ahora, es momento de soñar sola y desearle lo mejor a Mina en su vida, además las hermanas no tienen porque siempre soñar lo mismo, hacer lo mismo…ser hermanas significa tener diferencias y similitudes que nos unas y que nos enriquezcan…_te quiero mucho amiga, espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad._

**___****_}i{_****___**

_Serena ojala entiendas…_tantos años que estuvimos junta cuando niñas llegue a sentir que necesitaba de ti, hasta para poder respirar, pero estando en la preparatoria con Lita, me fui independizando de ti, mis padres y mi hermano, me gusta sentirme libre, poder tomar mis propias decisiones…lamentablemente poco a poco el tiempo nos hizo debilitar nuestras promesa…y yo….y yo la verdad ya no sé si quiero irme de la ciudad contigo, quizás en un primer momento durante el avión me entusiasmo mucho la idea, pero con el pasar de estos días y este maravilloso lugar me he dado cuenta que aun no tengo claro nada, quizás me quede en la ciudad quizás estudia a la distancia o en la universidad de ahí, quizás si me vaya contigo o a otro lugar, pero aun no lo tengo claro. Solo el hecho de tener que trabajar y juntar dinero.

Solo espero amiga que logres comprender y entender mis dudas y mis ganas de gobernar sobre mi vida…no veo porque el recorrer diferentes senderos, perdamos nuestra amistad, tal vez… quizás… ya nos acostumbramos a estar lejos, vamos Mina a quien engañas, si tu eres la que se acostumbro a tener una amistad con Serena más por teléfono que en persona, sé que el tiempo será el que de su última palabra y que a pesar de que miremos ahora la vida de diferentes maneras es lo mejor para las dos, para ser independientes.

Seguiremos siendo las mejore amigas, las hermanas, tan solo con sueños diferentes, rumbos distintos, pero con la misma esencia de grandes amigas, no habrá un año en que no sepas de la una o de la otra…si no pude cumplirle físicamente la promesa de nunca dejarla sola, sé que seremos amigas hasta la eternidad, de eso si que me preocuparé de ser amigas para siempre.

**___****_}i{_****___**

_Cuando la amistad se vuelve celosa y egoísta deja de ser amistad, pues la amistad es estar al lado de aquel que llamas amigo respetarlo como es con sus defecto y virtudes, con sus derrotas y sus triunfos__, abrigarlo cuando tiene frio, refrescarlo cuando tiene calor, respetar sus sueños y apoyarlo para que los cumpla…sabrás si al que le diste lo mejor de ti es tu amigo cuando este en el suelo, pues será la mano tendida que te ayude a ponerte de pie… _

**___****_}i{_****___**

Mina…deseo de todo corazón que vueles tan alto como siempre lo soñaste, que llegues hasta donde tus sueños te quieran llevar, yo seré tu amiga y hermana siempre, te acompañaré a tu lado o a la distancia, pero siempre con mi pensamiento y mi corazón en ti…te quiero y porque te quiero respetaré cualquier sea tu decisión dentro de un año, una vez dijimos que nada destruiría nuestra amistad y esto no lo hará…si no que la volverá más fuerte…

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Paolac78:** Si la verdad es que ese día estaba sumamente inspirada y me salieron esos capítulos que para mi gusto son los mejores que he escrito, creo que no podré superarlos. Pero que bien poder lograr hacerte recordar esos gratos momentos que a veces sé quedan dormidos en la memoria, más cuando se trata de grandes lazos de amistad. Y lo que es mejor igual me emocione al saber que iras a ver a tu amiga…espero lo concretes y me cuentes como estuvo ese gran reencuentro…te quiero mil y gracias por tu apoyo, y ayudarme sin que lo sepas con tus bellas palabras.

**Princess Rei of Mars:** No ¿por qué lloraste? No quiero que llores…aun cuando eso significa que puedo llegar a tu corazón con mis palabras y sobretodo reviviendo esos momentos por lo que todos pasamos, el tener una amiga dejar de verla por algún tiempo y el reencuentro emocionarnos hasta las lágrimas. Bien aun te sigo esperando para las fotos y mi terremotito está durmiendo y se ha portado un siete. Besitos espero podamos compartir más y seguir conociéndonos. Bien espero te haya gustado este capitulo, pero sinceramente creo que nada superar el seis y el siete…a mi me gustaron mucho de hecho ya son mis favoritos. ;) Cariños y suerte en tus estudios. Te quiero mucho mil millones


	9. A tu lado otra vez

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

_Capítulo dedicado a mis queridas amigas Princess Rei of Mars y Paolac78 quienes me han acompañado en el inicio de esta historia, __que he escrito en honor a mí hermanita. Gracias Chicas por todo, quizás no nos vemos ni sabes el timbre que tiene nuestras voces, ni lo que expresan nuestras miradas, pero las quiero y son muy importante en mi vida hoy, en este largo proceso. Gracias de Corazón…desde el Polo Sur._

**_}i{_**

**_}i{…..…..°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo IX**

**A tu lado otra vez.**

**___****_}i{_****___**

Al fin de regreso a mi ciudad a reencontrarme con mis padres, con Mina. Ni en mis mejores sueños imagine que sobreviviría sola en otra ciudad lejos de todos mis seres queridos, lejos de mi mejor amiga…

"_Señores pasajeros solicitamos ajustar sus cinturones de seguridad, guardar mesas y poner en posición normal los asientos, estamos próximos al despegue. Gracias"_

Hace dos años que asisto a una de las universidad más prestigiosas en el área de la psicología, cuando quede en ella no lo podía creer me sentí llena de felicidad y dicha por haberlo logrado; nunca fui una alumna sobresaliente, pero a pesar de tanta dicha sentía nostalgia y miedo porque sabía que daría este paso sola lejos de todos los que amos, lejos de mi única mejor amiga Mina. Pero aquí estoy de vacaciones de verano terminando con gran éxito mi segundo año de la carrera. Regreso una vez más a mi ciudad con el recuerdo de aquella vez en que el camino de Mina se alejo del mío y comenzamos a forjar nuestros propios futuros.

_**Flashback**_

-Desde aquella vez supe cual sería tu respuesta, no te preocupes Mina, es tu sueño, yo como tu amiga debo respetar tus decisiones y sobretodo apoyarte en ellas…-

-Gracias Serena no sabes como me alegra saber que no te molesta el que yo haya decidido quedarme, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?-

-Yo igual tengo un sueño y mañana viajo a cumplirlo, a dar el primer paso para convertirlo en un tiempo más en una completa realidad-

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? Porque no me llamaste antes…-

-Porque era mejor así, además recuerda que habíamos dicho que dentro de un año daríamos nuestras respuesta y hoy ya es un año…recuerda siempre cumpliremos nuestra palabra y así ha sido…-

-¿Pero por qué tan pronto?-

-Es lo mejor, así no me echo para atrás, mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que fue para mí separarme de ti años atrás…además tu sabes como es mi papá…-

-Oh Serena…te voy a extrañar, no pensé que sería así…discúlpame por no poder cumplir esa promesa de no separarnos nunca más…discúlpame…-

-No llores Mina… y no te preocupes que yo hace mucho te libere de esa promesa, no has roto ni has fallado en nada…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pero no pude evitar llorar en aquella oportunidad abrazadas junto a mi hermana, mi mejor amiga del alma, separarme de ella en aquella ocasión en distancia y tiempo me dolió mucho, así como me ha dolido en cada nueva partida, pero no como aquella primera vez…

-Señorita desea servirse algo-

-Si gracias un jugo de fresas por favor- Pero cada vez queda menos para volver a ver a todos solo una hora más y llego a mi ciudad con mi familia y con mis amigas.

-Aquí tiene ¿desea algo más?-

-No gracias con el jugo está bien- Verdad que en tres días más será nuestra reunión anual con las chicas en el Crown, pues nunca logramos coordinar para volver a la playa de aquellas vacaciones hace ya cuatro años.

Pero de aquel tiempo hasta ahora, Amy entro a la mejor universidad de Medicina, y le queda dos años por egresar de médico, Rei es una modelo muy prestigiosa en el país ha salido en las mejores revista de moda y hace poco llego de un desfile en Madrid, por lo que me conto hace poco entro a estudiar administración de empresas y le ha ido muy bien, Lita por su parte estudia en la mejor escuela de cocina de la ciudad y trabaja junto a su novio en el Crown, porque aunque parezca raro si…aun sigue con Andrew. Y mi querida Mina siguió trabajando en tesorería en la empresa que ingreso aquella vez después de las vacaciones en la playa y estudia administración financiera…

"_Señores pasajeros estamos próximos al aterrizaje, por lo que le solicitamos que arreglen sus asientos, guarden las mesas y __ajusten sus cinturones, estamos a quince minutos de llegar a nuestro destino…gracias"_

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Vaya no veo mi equipaje…ni tampoco a mis papas…Auch ay mi cabeza, oiga tenga más cuidado…- ay pero que torpe este tipo.

-Disculpe…lo siento mucho…- vaya que niña más bella.

-Apresúrate Seiya, nos están esperando…- tan inoportuno que puede y es siempre Yaten.

-Discúlpeme en serio, ¿puedo saber su nombre?-

-Lo disculpo pero no veo porque deba decirle mi nombre…-

-¡Serenaa, hermanaaa!- ay ese Samy tan inoportuno como siempre.

-Nos vemos pronto… Serena…- pero que sé cree ese tipo y más encima venir a guiñarme el ojo, de seguro no es de aquí.

-Serena hija…-

-Mamá, Papá…Samy, lo he extrañado mucho…-

**___****_}i{_****___**

A esta hora Serena ya ha llegado a la ciudad, que emoción ver a mi hermanita después de todo un año…bueno nunca tanto pero igual diez meses parece todo un año. Por suerte el periodo de vacaciones de ella es justo lo que necesitamos para ponernos al día, tengo mucho que contarle de lo que ha pasado en todo estos meses…_fui tan tonta al creer en el amor._

-Bien Señorita Aino, definitivamente sus papeles y su carta de recomendación es extraordinaria, por lo que me complace decirle que es bienvenida a Crosouth…-

-¿En serio? O no lo puedo creer muchas gracias- vaya al fin podre volver a empezar, este cambió me ayudará…lo sé lo siento así.

-Por supuesto que es en serio, ahora acompáñeme para que le muestre su lugar de trabajo, usted será parte del departamento de comercio exterior…por favor sígame- genial gracias, gracias…no lo puedo creer volveré a nacer.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Que raro llamo y llamo y nadie responde, ¿_Dónde estarás Mina?..._

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-Pues nada es que llamo a Mina y no me contesta y estoy preocupada, llamé a su antiguo trabajo y me dijeron que hace un mes que renunció, llamo a su casa tampoco contestan-

-Tranquila hija, Mina sabe que llegaste, de seguro ella te localizara, recién ha llegado, no sería malo que descansaras y dejarás a tu madre regalonearte…te extrañe tanto hija…- ojala tenga razón mi mamá, no sé que haría si le paso algo a mi hermana.

-¡Oh mamá! yo igual te extrañe tanto- pero es cierto que ha sido mucho el tiempo lejos de los regaloneo de mi mamá.

**___****_}i{_****___**

¡Ay, no! Tercer día acá y nada que logro localizar Mina, la hora avanza y ya en un par de horas nos reuniremos con las chicas en el Crown y la verdad con la que más tenía ganas de verme era con ella, pues Rei me fue a ver unos meses antes del término del semestre y con Amy nos veíamos esporádicamente puesto que las universidades se encontraban cerca, ciudades diferentes pero cerca.

Creo que caminar un poco me hará bien… vaya en serio que me preocupa mucho no haber encontrado a Mina en ninguna parte_…amiga espero que no te haya pasado nada malo. _Bueno, pero para que ser tan paranoica de seguro ha de estar ocupada como en estos dos meses no la veré…

-Vaya pero que suerte tengo de volver a verte Bombón – eeh…

-Discúlpeme pero no lo recuerdo…además no lo conozco como para que me llame de esa forma…que grosero-

-Oh vamos Bombón…no recuerdas que nos conocimos en el aeropuerto…vamos fui el que te paso a pegar sin querer-

-No lo siento, disculpe pero debo irme…- pero que le pasa, porque debo encontrármelo por segunda vez…si es guapo no lo puedo negar, pero llamarme Bombón, en qué mundo vive. Ay Serena que mala eres, al negar que lo recordabas.

Pues se lo merece por querer dárselas de lindo conmigo, de seguro cree que soy igual que todas, pero lo siento pero no soy igual a todas…_Seiya…_

-Serena Hola, ¿por qué vienes toda sonrojada?-

-¡Rei…Amy! Chicas que alegría verlas…-

-Sereee…naaa nos estas ahorcando…-

-¡Oh Rei que mala eres…! Pero es que de verdad las extrañaba…- por favor que se olvide de mi cara, de mi gesto y de ese tonto sonrojo que me dio por favor.

-Serena…-

-Chicas pero porque no entramos de seguro Lita y Mina nos están esperando vamos-

-Serena no te vas a librar de mi interrogatorio…bien Amy vamos-

-Rei deberías dejarla quizás no nos quiere contar porque se sonrojo, cuando venia tan ensimismada- pues ni todo lo que me diga Amy libra a Serena que le pregunte en que pasos anda.

**___****_}i{_****___**

Bien termine a tiempo, por suerte hoy cerramos temprano alcanzaré de ver a las chicas en Crown…_Serena_…

-Buenas tardes a todos, nos vemos la otra semana…-

Al fin me encontraré con ella, tantas cosas pasaron en mi vida desde aquel momento en que decidí quedarme y haberme enamorado de…de…_Armand ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué si yo te amé tanto?_ Eres tan tonta Mina como pudiste enamórate de alguien como él, te gusto en la preparatoria y caíste rendida a su mentiras y a sus falsas promesas un año después.

_**Flashback**_

Hace más de seis meses que Armand y yo estamos juntos y hace exactamente una semana y dos días que hable con Serena, cuando llegue de sus vacaciones le contaré de mi relación con él… pero ahora iré por mi príncipe azul, aquel que me tuvo loca toda la preparatoria, espero que mi sorpresa le agrade

-Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara el Sr. Armand?, sabes que él fue mi jefe hasta que lo cambiaron a esta oficina, yo trabajaba en tesorería soy Mina Aino- espero que este, quiero decirle que compre las entradas para el cine… que emoción, en serio lo amo con todo mi corazón…

-Sí, el Sr. Armand se encuentra, pero está ocupado con su prometida que acaba de llegar está mañana de su viaje a Inglaterra, no sé si pueda atenderla-

-¿Su…su…su…prome… su prometida…?- no no puede ser…es mentira…es mentira.

-Si su prometida de hace ya cuatro años la Srta. Katherine- ¡¿Qué? ¿Katherine? No puede ser me mintió estos meses solo se dedico a engañarme, pero…

-Srta. Claire, cancele todos mis compromisos que saldré con mi amada prometida… ¿Mina? Digo Srta. Aino ¿qué hace aquí?- siento que me voy a desmayar, vamos Mina aguanta tus lágrimas, no seas tonta.

-Lo siento Sr. Armand, solo pase a visitar a Claire, no sabía que lo habían cambiado a esta oficina- pero que tonta he sido, como deje que engañara, como deje mi prioridad de estudiar por este tipo…-Debo irme, nos vemos Claire otro día te vengo a visitar, recordé un compromiso, saludos a tu hijito, hasta la luego Sr. Armand, Srta. Katherine- soy una tonta.

-Hasta Luego, Claire no sabía que tenía un hijo, Armand ¿por qué no me dijiste para comprarle un regalo?-

_**Fin flashback.**_

Que ilusa fui…como deje que el dañara mi corazón…

-¿Señorita se siente bien? ¿Le pasa algo? Está llorando...-

-No sé preocupe estoy bien gracias…debo irme-

-Yaten ¿Qué paso?...-

-No lo sé…vamos chicos- que niña más extraña, pero tenía una mirada tan triste ojala no le pasé nada malo.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Jajaja… oh Rei, pero como pudiste confundirte de salón…jajaja que vergüenza…-

-Pues, Serena venía recién llegando de un desfile en otra ciudad, esas cosas pasan-

-Oh No…no ¡Minaaa!- es que verla me hizo olvidarme que no estábamos en un lugar público, corrí como loca abrazarla.

-Serena tranquila y discúlpame por no haberte ubicado antes- pues puedo ser despistada, llorona, soñadora y otra mil cosas pero estoy segura que Mina estuvo llorando.

-Cuando terminemos acá te acompañaré hasta tu casa y hablaremos- le susurre en su oído para mirarla a sus ojos y le guiñe un ojo, nos fuimos abrazadas hasta la mesa.

**___****_}i{_****___**

-Mina somos amigas hace muchos años, no soy tonta y cuando llegaste note que habías estado llorando ¿Qué sucede?...puedes confiar en mí- Serena me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Me enamoré Serena, como una tonta….-

-En serio Mina, Felicidades…-

-Pero él me engaño, nunca me quiso…-no me aguante más la ganas y lloré, lloré en los brazos de mi hermana y entre sollozos le conté todo lo que sucedió con Armand.

-Mina tranquila…todo va estar bien…llora todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesita, que yo no me iré de tu lado…- y así lo hice lloré hasta que sentí que me seque por dentro.

-Fui tan tonta Serena, nunca deje de verlo como el amor imposible de la preparatoria y cuando lo volví a encontrar como mi jefe…el me vio-

-Te entiendo…solo que me molesta que se haya aprovechado de tu amor…toma un chocolatito para que se te pasé la penita o parte de ella-

-Jajaja Serena, te eche mucho de menos…fui tan tonta debí irme contigo-

-Mina…aquí o allá quizás necesitabas conocer el dolor del amor, estando conmigo no hubiese podido evitarlo-

**___****_}i{_****___**

Después de un largo rato Mina se tranquilizó, camino por la avenida principal, conversamos de todo, volvimos a ser niñas, bromeamos, nos molestamos, soñamos con arreglar el mundo y prometimos pasar un tiempo de nuevo solas antes de volver a esperar a nuestro príncipe azul.

-Jajaja Serena para jajaja no puedo más de tanta risa…-

-Mina como te puede burlar de mí, ese tipo casi me atropello y me dejo con memoria corto plazo cuando me golpeo con su bolso en el aeropuerto-

-Por eso mismo espero que aceptes esta rosa, para volver a disculparme por ese golpe Bombón…-

-¡¿Qué? Otra vez tú… acaso me está siguiendo…pero que se cree…- pero…pero ¿Qué le pasa a Mina? Porque me tapa la boca.

-Tranquila Serena…Muchas gracias… ¿?-

-Seiya…Seiya Kou-

-Muchas gracias por su rosa se que a mi amiga le gusto aunque no lo demuestre Seiya-

-Mina no yo no….-pero que le pasa a Mina, porque no me deja hablar.

-Gracias Mina, nos vemos Bombón-

-¡Mina! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...yo no quería su rosa, ni menos sus disculpas…-

-Oh Serena, vamos es solo una forma muy linda y romántica de pedir disculpas, no te enojes no todas tiene la suerte de que alguien tan guapo se preocupe por querer que le disculpes, además no creo que lo vuelvas a ver…-

-Pues eso espero…ya vamos y llévatela rosa tú…-

-Oh no esa es tuya tómala no sea tonta, después te puedes arrepentir…-

-Está bien dámela…-

-Jajaja…Serena gracias por todo…-

-Oh no Mina gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado otra vez, como antes cuando niñas…-

**___****_}i{_****___**

Vaya haber hablado con Serena y poder confiarle a ella este dolor, ha servido para alivianar esta carga, siento mi corazón liberado y que el dolor es menos dañino que antes. Hoy me di cuenta que nunca debí apartar a mi mejor amiga, por intentar ser autosuficiente, uno siempre necesita de alguien en quien apoyarse, un hombro donde llorar o el consuelo de unas palabras.

Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida y ahora si puedo decir que volveré a comenzar, porque ya no cargo con esta angustia. Gracias hermana, hoy fuiste la mejor medicina para mí afligido corazón.

**_}i{_**

_El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices s__iempre nos recordarán lo que vivimos y que tan fuerte nos volvimos._

**_}i{_**

_**}i{...°:.:...~Polvo de Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{**_

_**S.S & K.C**_

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Princess Rei of Mars:** amiga olvida mi mensaje anterior, porfiis llora, ríe, enójate con lo que escribo, me gusta saber que compartir un poco de lo que fue mi vida junto a mi hermana contigo y que te envuelva en las mismas emociones que a mí en verdad me gusta, fui tonta al decirte eso. Discúlpame.

Me gusto mucho compartir un ratito contigo el fin de semana pasado, lástima no me alcance a despedir, pero mi terremotito me saco del frente el pc, espero que pases con existo tus cursos espero con ansias poder verte y que conozca mi bella ciudad y podamos compartir más…si no tendré que ir, no sé como pero iría. Bien te dejo por ahora te quiero mil me gustaron las fotitos espero poder compartir más.

**Paolac78:** linda Pao, escribo con el corazón, recordando momentos importantes junto a mi hermana, junto a mi mejor amiga, una vez dejamos hechos los borradores de nuestra historia he ido incorporando aquellos momentos. Pero es verdad eso de que te acostumbras a tener amigas a la distancia, pero igual necesita de ese contacto físico, de esa seguridad que una buena amiga te puede dar. Y por supuesto igual pienso que el vivir experiencias diferentes enriquecen la amistad, a veces las experiencias de otros te ayudan a prevenir lo que vendrá. Pero definitivamente no hay nada como la amistad y lograr llamar a ese amig herman.

**_}i{_**

Que Bendición tenerlas a ustedes dos acompañándome en este fic que significa tanto para mí. Chicas ¡las quiero mucho! Muchas Gracias


	10. Vestigios de una vida

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{_**

_Este Capitulo es especial porque trae consigo muchas cosas intimas que compartimos con mi hermana cartas, confidencias entre otras cosas que fue parte de nuestra historia. Ojala les guste y no sé mal entienda. _

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_****_…_****_.._****_…_****_..°:.:...~Polvo_****_de_****_Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo X**

**Vestigios de una vida.**

**}i{**

Me parece que fue ayer que cuando Mina y yo nos conocimos, aun recuerdo la soledad y pena que su mirada reflejaba, ella era una inocencia sufrida pero nuestra amistad ayudo a mitigar las penas que alguna injusticia causaba en su frágil alma, era mi apoyo y yo el suyo aun recuerdo nuestras promesas, nuestros juegos, nuestros sueños. La separación fue algo doloroso, no encerramos en un mundo donde solamente vivíamos las dos y nuestros sueños e ilusiones…

-Serena…Serena…-

-Eeeh lo siento Amy es solo… es solo que estaba recordando…-

-Tranquila Serena, ya verás que Mina estará bien…-

-Así es Serena ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ahora apresurémonos o llegarás tarde al aeropuerto-

-Gracias chicas en serio sin ustedes no hubiese podido tomar esta decisión-

Al principio nos costó mucho integrarnos a nuestras nuevas vidas separadas, aun recuerdo aquella vez en que la tuvieron castigada y me arranque a verla, lo pasamos tan bien, en verdad había tanta vida en nuestra niñez, en ese paso de la niñez a la adolescencia, que… que… simplemente no entiendo que pasó.

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos y me concentro con fuerza siento que logro volver a ese momento escucho nuestras voces chillonas y nuestras risas escandalosas, como cualquier pena pasaba con un simple abrazo, pero entonces porque hoy un simple abrazo no basta…

**}i{**

Que ocurre, ¿por qué todo está tan oscuro?... siento miedo, mucho miedo, solo veo oscuridad no puedo ver a nadie más que a esta oscuridad y a mí, me aterra ver que estoy sola pero no, debo ser fuerte. Busco en un rincón de mí el valor para comenzar a caminar en medio de esta inmensa oscuridad…no, no puede ser no estoy sola, alguien me está siguiendo, alguien me está asechando…

Comienzo a correr a huir, siento que llevo horas haciéndolo…hasta que encuentro un puerta, no sé si debo abrirla, pero no dejo de sentir que alguien me está siguiendo, que alguien me está mirando de lejos, tengo miedo, mejor será entrar por esta puerta quizás estaré segura. Comienzo abrirla lentamente y una luz cegadora emana desde adentro, mientras mis ojos se van acostumbrando a tanta luminosidad comienzo a sentir tranquilidad…

¿Qué es ese ruido?...es una niña, un bebé…pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llora? Debo ir a buscarlo debo ir a rescatarlo, mi corazón me dice que lo haga…quizás…quizás es…la niña es…corro… corro pero es como si no avanzará nada, lo busco entre la poca luz que queda y no lo encuentro, le están haciendo daño, no… no quiero que la lastimen, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De quién es esta casa?...la niña, la niña está adentro, debo entrar, debo salvarla…estás escaleras no terminan y la oscuridad otra vez se hace presente, pero no tengo miedo, debo ir por ella…está cerca puedo sentirla más cerca…

Fuego…ay fuego por todos lados…la casa se está quemando y no veo a la niña, no me quemo…me quemo…

-¡Minaa! ¡Minaa!...despierta, por favor Minaa-

-¡Noooooooooooo! Me quemo me quemo, ayúdenme…-

-Tranquila Mina, soy yo Lita, era un mal sueño, solo eso…-

-¡Oh Lita! No logre salvarla y el fuego me quemo…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién no lograste salvar?... Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño-

-si es verdad solo fue… un mal sueño, discúlpame y gracias…- Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado, en serio lo siento…lo siento tanto…

No recuerdo ¿cuándo? Ni ¿cómo? Fue que perdí el sendero, cuando la oscuridad cubrió mis días soleados, simplemente ya no tengo ganas de pelear, ni siquiera tengo ganas de encontrar la luz, ¿para qué? Nadie me espera…he perdido tanto hasta las ganas de vivir…discúlpame Serena, discúlpame pequeña, no logre salvarte…

**}i{**

"Pasajero del vuelvo 0217, por favor abordar por puerta número 4"

-Gracias Chicas, debo irme…-

-De nada Serena, ahora ve tranquila y llámanos cualquier cosa, ya verás que Mina estará bien…-

-Eso espero…Hasta el verano, las estaremos esperando, éxito- Haber detenido mis estudios por este año fue lo mejor, Mina me necesita; por suerte Seiya lo entendió y me alcanzará junto a sus hermanos en dos semanas más.

Seiya… llegaste a mi vida a sanar las heridas que el amor de Darien me dejo el fue mi primer amor, pero al ser mayor que yo siempre quiso cosas diferente a mí, luego decidió irse del país y terminar conmigo pues lo dejo bien claro no volvería más. Estuve mal y fue gracias a Mina mi amiga, mi hermana que logre superar es perdida, así como ella misma me ayudo, no mejor dicho ayudo a Seiya a ganarse mi corazón. Mina te debo tanto, no te fallaré yo estaré a tu lado, saldremos juntas adelante.

-Señorita, por favor ajústese el cinturón de seguridad, el avión está próximo a despegar-

-Si lo siento estaba distraída, ahora lo haré- solo espero no llegar tan tarde, Mina porque no me dijiste a tiempo, porque esperaste a tanto…yo…yo…te hubiese ayudado.

**_****}i{****_**

No, no otra vez esta oscuridad…y el fuego que no deja de quemar la casa hay gritos ¡oh no hay gente adentro! pero como logré salir de allí… un llanto, si logro escuchar un llanto es de… es de… la niña ¿qué la niña no murió? No, aun escucho su llanto, por favor que alguien me ayude ¿Dónde debo buscarla? ¿Dónde?...

Una mujer… ¿Quién es ella?…es tan bella…me llena de paz de solo mirarla, con su vestido blanco y esa hermosa luz que la envuelve, parece un ángel… ¡¿Qué? Me está indicando el camino que debo seguir –_corre,__ve_-…me indica un camino en medio de un bosque oscuro y tenebroso –_allí__encontrarás__lo__que__buscas_-…no lo dudo, ella no me da miedo, sé que no me está mintiendo, comienzo a correr, mis zapatos se rompen…me lo saco para poder avanzar, pero hay muchas astillas, muchas espinas, mi ropa mis pies todo me está lastimando…no me importa debo ir por la niña, debo apresurarme escucho con más fuerza su llanto…

-Noo…era una pesadilla…otra vez… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?... ¿Qué más quieres de mí?…-

-Tranquila Mina, mejor toma tu medicamento y acompáñame a desayunar…-

-Pero no tengo hambre Lita…-

-Mina no has comido nada desde ayer, vamos inténtalo. Serena llega hoy y debe verte bien-

-Bien pero solo quiero un café y un cigarro…-

-Si quieres eso deberás comer una tostada…-

-Está bien lo intentaré… pero no me pidas nada más Lita en serio…-Serena te necesito amiga…hasta cuando, hasta cuando me dejarás tranquila.

**_****}i{****_**

-Hija ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?...te ves cansada-

-Pues no sé si estuvo bien o no pero sentí que fue el más largo de mi vida, ahora debo decirle a papá que me retire por este año de la Universidad, espero me entienda… has sabido algo de Mina-

-Esperemos que tu papá lo entienda, sobretodo porque lo hiciste por estar con Mina y hablando de ella, su mamá no me quiere decir mucho solo que ahora está con Lita…-

-¿Lita?...-

-Si hija no coloques esa cara, ella llamo ayer preguntando a que hora llegabas hoy, para venirte a buscar y llevarte con Mina…hija no es mala niña, solo que tú siente que te ha quitado el cariño de Mina, pero no debes ser egoísta, no ahora cuando ella las necesita a las dos-

-Tienes razón mamá, lo siento…la prioridad aquí es Mina-

-¿Cómo está el joven Seiya?-

-Muy bien mamá te envía cariños, en unas semanas llega con sus hermanos-

-Me parece, prepararé la casa y muchas cosas deliciosas para cuando lleguen-

-Jajaja mamá no exageres, vienen a acompañarme y a darme fuerza para no decaer con Mina…-

-Ya verás todo saldrá bien, tranquila hija yo también te ayudaré-

-Gracias Mamá…- solo espero que de verdad todo salga bien, es mi amiga y soy casi un psicóloga te ayudaré Mina, no te dejaré sola.

**_****}i{****_**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese mal sueño no me deja tranquila? Ya no lo soporto más, siempre es lo mismo, hace ya diez largos meses uno y otra vez el sueño se repite en mi cabeza como un castigo latente a mi peor error al momento que le di una oportunidad más al corazón para verlo nuevamente destrozado, humillado… hasta cuando dejarás de atormentarme… eres una tonta como pensaste que podría poner mis ojos en ti…confundiste sola las cosas…

-Te odio… te odio…porque solo hiciste de mi una muñeca de colección, le diste falsas esperanzas a mi tonto y débil corazón…- siento como estas estúpidas lagrimas van desgarrando mi corazón, mi alma mientras aquel vaso lleno de agua cruza la mitad del dormitorio para estrellarse contra la pared y hacerse millones de pedazos tal cual se hizo mi corazón…

-¡Oh, Mina tranquila!... ven, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a dormir…-

-No Lita no quiero volver a cerrar mi ojos, ya no más…todo es oscuro y doloroso…-

-¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que paso? Quizás yo pueda…-

-NO nadie puede Lita, nadie…déjame…por favor déjame sola, solamente quiero volver a ese lugar oscuro…- e intentar salvarte esta vez pequeña.

-Mina, no te sigas dañando más eres mi amiga me duele verte así, no duermas si no quieres, pero descansa debo ir por Serena-

-¿Serena?-

-Si ella…ahora descansa mientras voy por ella-

Serena…amiga…una vez estuve a tu lado cuando todo en tu vida fue oscuridad, aquella vez en que Darien simplemente te abandonó, estuve contigo cuando ni Freud, ni Skinner te lograron entender y optaste por aquella tonta salida fácil, que tanto te reproche y ahora mírame, mírame lo que soy, mírame lo que he decido morir en vida… "Eres una ingenua…esto era lo que quería, ya no quiero nada más de ti, no vales nada, ni siquiera como mujer mírate no eres nada"

-Cállate…cállate…déjame en paz…- ni todo el maldito dolor físico que pueda causarme hace que se detenga.

-Maldigo el día en que te conocí, en que te cruzaste en mi camino…-

**_****}i{****_**

Mina, al fin nos volveremos a ver…quiero ser esa mano que te ayude a salir de la oscuridad…solo espero que todos estos años estudiando psicología me ayuden a poder brindarte las herramientas para que puedas salir a la luz…

-Serena hija Lita ya llego-

-Bajo enseguida mamá…-al fin llego el momento de verte…Mina…

-Hola Lita ¿Cómo has estado?- vamos Serena este es el momento de demostrar cuanto quieres a Mina y guárdate todos esos celos tontos.

-Hola bien gracias, ¿estás lista? No quiero sonar apurada pero deje a Mina sola…veras que ella…-

-No te preocupes Lita, vamos ella nos necesita-

**_****}i{****_**

Siento el dolor de todas esas pequeñas heridas que este camino de espinas y astillas ha dejado en mi cuerpo, pero no pienso detenerme debo encontrar a esa pequeña que llora cada vez con más fuerza…sigo corriendo hasta que logro ver una casa… no, no es una casa, parece más bien una bodega…logro escuchar que los llantos que por tanto días vengo buscando están aquí en el interior de esté lugar, pero no hay ventanas para confirma si en verdad está ahí.

El llanto de la niña comienza a ser desgarrador, eso me desespera pero esta puerta está cerrada…no puedo… no puedo abrirla esté candado me lo impide…intento tontamente con mis manos y no puedo…busca la piedra más grande que encuentro y golpeo con fuerza…tantas veces, todas seguida…hasta… hasta que…siii logré abrirlo, lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta siento miedo, no sé que veré, pero aun si busco valor en mi…busco el valor en el llanto de la niña, comienzo avanzar hacia la tenue luz que hay en el interior y los llantos de la pequeña son más audibles… la veo, por fin veo a esa pequeña no debe tener más de dos años es rubia y está en un rincón acurrucada en si misma hacia una de las paredes de esta horrible bodega.-No temas pequeña no te lastimare…¿Por qué lloras? No llores más…- "llora porque es una tonta, ilusa…no es nadie, igual que su tonta madre…" –Cállate…déjame en paz…-

-VETE…DEJAME…DEJAME… TE ODIO…-

-Tranquila Mina…no estás sola…tranquila-

-Serena….no lo soporto más…no lo soporto más…-

-Ya estoy aquí…no me iré sin saber que está a salvo…pero ahora llora amiga, no dejes de hacerlo…llora…-

**_****}i{****_**

No sé cuanto rato Mina lloro, tenía miedo que se desmayara, no podía creer en el estado que estaba ella, aquella niña alegre con la que jugaba y con la que compartimos tantas aventuras…por un momento no me tuve la fe suficiente para ayudarla, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que ella y mi amado Seiya hicieron por mi cuando yo pensé que morir era la única solución cuando Darien se marcho.

Es mi amiga, es mi hermana debo recuperarla…

-Te sientes más tranquila amiga…-

-Si Serena, gracias…gracias por estar aquí conmigo, llorar y tus cariños me han hecho sentir mejor, gracias…-

-Quiere hablar al tiro…o lo dejamos para más adelante…-

-Ahora puede ser, no hay problema…-

-Me parece bien, si quieres te acuesta y yo estaré a tu lado escuchando todo atentamente…-

-pero ¿me puede tomar la mano?

-Por supuesto amiga…como no lo voy hacer, si eso siempre lo hacíamos cuando teníamos pena, miedo... ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si…-

-Bien…cuando tú quieras amiga, solo quieres que sepas que saldremos adelantes, que no estás sola Lita, Amy, Rei y yo estamos contigo, de todas las formas imaginables…-

-Gracias…Después de Armand, decidí cambiarme de trabajo y terminar mi carrera, fue así que llegue a Crosouth…me costó adaptarme tener amigos, pero una tarde…una tonta tarde…lo vi venir algo despistado con una sonrisa galante se acerco a mí…a preguntarme…

**Flashback**

-Hola mucho gusto soy Zafiro Black, imagino eres la chica nueva en la oficina.

-Hola…mucho gusto… soy Aino, Mina Aino…y…si…soy…la nueva.

-Pues me parece bien Mina, te parece y vamos a almorzar juntos-

-Eeeh claro, solo que aun me falta por terminar alguna cosas, quizás otro día…-

-No te preocupes te espero-

**Fin flashback**

Fui una tonta Serena…solo con ese cruce de palabras sentí que todo lo que pase junto Armand no importaba, al fin alguien me miraba, alguien vio que existía-

-Mina no eres tonta, primero que nada debes saber que nadie es tonto, menos tú que solo viste cariño donde no había nada más que la herida que un mal hombre dejo…-

-Desde aquel día, no dejamos de almorzar juntos, me iba a dejar a mi casa…después de un mes y medio, lo invite a mi casa. Todo iba bien, nunca antes alguien había sido tan caballero conmigo…

**Flashback**

-Toma te traje esta rosa anaranjada…cuando la vi, me recordó mucho a ti…-

-Gra…gra…ci...as…Gracias no debiste molestarte…-

**Fin flashback**

Esos tontos detalles me fueron creando un espejismo en mi iluso corazón, cada día y cada hora…sentía que no podía dejar de llamarlo con el pensamiento…yo…yo me enamoré…o eso creía sentir…-

-¿Por qué piensa que no era amor?...-

-Porque el amor es fuerte y no lastima…no de la forma en que él lo hizo…Serena ese hombre me mató en vida-

-Amiga, no digas eso…yo estoy segura que estas viva completamente, solo déjame ayudarte-

-Si dejaré que sepas todo y que me ayude…todo un año habíamos pasado juntos, parecíamos novios, a veces me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos con una puesta hermosa de sol abrazados, me iba a buscar a mi casa y me iba a dejar, no había fiesta, ni película en cartelera que nos perdíamos y siempre juntos…todo era perfecto pero yo me preguntaba ¿por qué no me ha besado? ¿Por qué no me ha pedido ser su novia?

Y fue el día…el tonto día que le pregunte…que intente ser clara, pensé que con los sentimientos era tímido…

**Flashback**

-¿Zafiro?-

-Dime Mina…-

-¿Crees que soy linda?

-Si porque no lo serias-

-Pues porque llevamos más de un año entero saliendo y no sé tú nunca me has dicho nada y quiero saber si…si tu y yo…-

-Espera un momento…no me digas…no…tu pensaste que yo te veía con ojos de hombre…-

-Pero es que como tú…como tú…lo…lo siento…que tonta he sido…-

-Bueno pero si quieres hoy puedes ser toda una mujer para mí…-

-Zafiro ¿Qué haces?...suéltame…-

-Como preguntas tonteras estoy cumpliendo tus sueños realidad…-

**Fin flashback**

-Noo, los siento Serena, no puedo…no puedo…yo…-

-No importa Mina…tranquila, llora…no dejes de hacerlo…-

**_****}i{****_**

No lo soporto… no quiero recordarlo más…quiero mi muerte ahora…por favor déjame morir ahora y en este lugar, en los brazos de mi mejor amiga…

-Mina…diez meses con todo esto en tu corazón amiga, te admiró quizás no es el momento, ni el lugar ni mucho menos las circunstancias, pero aun respiras, aun te pones de pies…y yo no te dejaré sola, si has logrado vivir todos estos meses sé que saldrás de está oscuridad en la que estás…pero ahora llora, llora que no dejaré de abrazarte y secarte las lágrimas tantas veces como sea necesario-

Vamos Mina…aférrate a esta pequeña luz que vez en esta oscuridad debo salir de aquí…debo demostrarle a todos y sobre todo a él que no me venció que no me daño…pero hoy solo por hoy me dejaré vencer…me dejaré caer…me volveré ciega, sorda y muda…solo por hoy moriré…para volver a nacer, para volver resurgir de entres mis cenizas…solo por hoy, simplemente por hoy aceptaré mi derrota y no lucharé por levantar mi rostro, ni por ponerme de pie…

-Discúlpame…Serena…discúlpame…-

-No hay nada que disculpar, no eres la primera ni la última que pasa por todo esto, pero si sé que eres única en la forma en que te duele, en que siente que ese musculo en tu pecho duele a tal manera, que sientes que cada palpitar se desangra más…ven descansa…llora…pierde está batalla…ya, veras que cuando llegue mañana yo tenderé mi mano la misma con la que sostengo ahora la tuya para que nos pongamos de pies la dos, porque ahora las dos estamos en el mismo lugar, las dos estamos derribadas…-

-Amigas hasta la eternidad…en las buenas pero sobre todo en las malas…promesa-

-Así es Mina promesa…amigas hasta la eternidad…-

**_****}i{****_**

Quizás mañana simplemente nos pondremos de pie…pero estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que volvamos a caminar juntas de la mano como dos niñas un día soleado en busca del mejor helado…no dejaré que pierda tu brillo de ángel… esta vez no te dejaré sola…estaremos juntas hasta la eternidad.

**}i{**

**}i{**

**}i{**

**}i{**

**Paolac78:** De nada te merecía esta dedicatoria y quizás el capítulo no era lo más alegre…pero el hecho que lo leas y me acompañes me inspira a seguir. Y si ya apareció Seiya, pero solo será ese tipo de pequeñas apariciones, Bueno Darien estuvo pero como ya nos estamos en caminando al final y la prioridad es Mina, por eso omití el detalle de la relación Serena-Darien que ese pues bien este capítulo ya es diferente a los demás…envuelve muchas cosas del último periodo de vida de mi hermana, lo que haces que los últimos este envuelto en mucha nostalgia. Quizás queden cosas pendientes, pero mientras vamos llegando al final se irán aclarando, respecto a lo que sucedió con Mina y Zafiro. Y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo amiga…desde el Polo Sur XD para el Polo Norte.

**Princess****Rei****of****Mars:** Gracias linda y si los sentimientos primero siempre…llorar, reír cuando sea necesario, Pues que bueno que el capitulo te haya hecho sentir en la piel y el corazón la emoción que la envuelve, además era de dedicado a usted y la amiga Paolac78. Y si no pude ver si estuvo o no conectada porque mi terremotito estuve y sigue enfermita de una faringitis bronquial obstructiva o algo así es que lloraba tanto porque el pediatra la revisada fue un show u.u terrible. Bien este capítulo es…uufff muchas cosas espero lo entiendas y si quedaste con duda antes de llegar al final serán aclaradas, cambiadas obviamente por respeto a mi hermanita bella. Te estoy esperando jejeje o si no tendré que ir para allá, aunque el clima acá está sumamente revuelto…creo que también me estoy resfriando una vez más, pero bueno amiga espero tengas éxito es tus exámenes y que salgas con puros triunfos espero saber de ti y de tus resultados igual bendiciones cariños desde casi el Polo Sur.


	11. La Cita I, Entre recuerdos y esperanzas

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo XI**

**La cita I **

**Entre recuerdo y esperanza.**

**_}i{_**

Hace ya más de año y medio de que Zafiro Black me arrebatará de la peor forma mi inocencia, que pisoteara mi corazón y mi alma; que fragmentara mi ser en millones de pedazos que fui recogiendo y uniendo poco a poco, pero gracias a mi mejor amiga Serena, a nuestros amigos… y…y a Yaten…

_**Flashback**_

-No puedo Serena Discúlpame por favor…ya no lo soporto…no quiero recordarlo más…quiero morir…déjame morir…-

-Mina no digas eso, si no puedes contarme que fue lo que sucedió está bien, ya te dije que cuando esté lista para afrontar esta situación yo estaré aquí para que lo hagamos juntas…-

-No Serena esto es demasiado para mi…quiero morir no te das cuenta…-

-Pero ¿qué dices? sé que no nos conocemos casi nada pero mira a tu alrededor haz de ser una persona muy valiosa para tener a tanta gente a tu lado y pendiente de ti, como para querer morirte y dejarte derrotar… como quieres morir y echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio de todas las personas que están a tu lado. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, ni quien te causo este daño, pero no sea cobarde, ponte de pie… enfrenta esta situación…no huyas de él…-

-Yaten…-

-Tú no entiendes nada, tú no sabes todo por lo que pase…lo único que puede aliviar mi dolor es la muerte…quiero morir…-

-Pues entonces hazlo, deja de hablar y matate, toma el camino fácil como una cobarde, deja que el dolor te consuma, dale el gusto a todos esos que te dañaron, que te humillaron el placer de verte mal, arruinada y muerta… Y pensar que casi fui amigo de una cobarde, mejor me marcho…-

-Yaten pero que estupidez dices… Mina por favor no lo escuches, él no lo dijo en serio…¡YATEN VUELVE AQUÍ! No tienes porque hacer lo que te dijo…¡YATEN!-

-No Serena…-

-No Mina no vayas a cometer una locura, el dijo eso sin pensar…-

-No Él tiene razón…soy un cobarde, ¿pero qué he hecho? Como me permití terminar así…No Serena, no me mataré, no quiero ser una cobarde, no quiero que me vean derrotada…está bien hablaré, lucharé…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y lo logré, salí de las tinieblas, de la oscuridad que dejé que envolviera mi vida durante ese amargo período.

¿Cómo llegue a eso? Pues por ingenua por ver cosas donde no las habían; caí en mi propia trampa y deje que alguien como él abusara de mí de la peor forma, me amenazará y me hiciera sentir una muerta en vida causándome una depresión que me mantuvo en encierro el tiempo suficiente para que el se olvidará de mí en ese entonces penosa existencia. Retomar mi vida fue un verdadero desafío tenía miedo de encontrármelo en varias partes, gracias a un detective que pago Rei logramos enterarnos que Zafiro desapareció, nadie sabía donde estaba o si seguía vivo, mi carga se aliviano y retome mi rutina laboral, después de no sé cuanto tiempo volví a sentirme viva, sin miedo.

Bloqueé las imagines que al cerrar mis ojos volvía a revivir esa fatal tarde, por lo que llegue a un límite en que lo bloqueé y bueno, con respecto a los hombres vaya al principio me fui a vivir con Lita porque vivía sola, pero no podía ni quería que mi propio padre se acercará.

_**Flashback**_

-¡Gané!...pero…no…doy…más…eres…bastante…bueno… Yaten-

-Ganaste…solo…por un…punto…no…cantes victoria…-

-Bien como gané…debes tú ir por… unos refrescos…- Vaya no sé cuanto tiempo había pasado sin jugar voleibol creo que no estoy forma como antes, pero para ser el primer partido de él juega bastante bien.

-Pues no hay problema…pero tendrás que aceptar ver una película conmigo en la tarde…-

-Yaten… yo…-

-No te preocupes, será en el living y tendrás el espacio suficiente para poder disfrutarla, no haré nada que te incomodé… somos amigos-

-Gracias…y lo siento mucho...-

_**Fin Flashback**_

No sé si concretamente hoy podré cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, pero si puedo decir que volví a recuperar la confianza, gracias a una personita, que hizo tanto por mí…que no me dejo sola y que hoy después de un año y medio, me pidió tener nuestra primera cita oficial. Sí Yaten…mi querido y comprensivo niño estrella que espero por mí con paciencia y mucho cariño, que con pequeños detalle fue devolviéndole a mi vida la confianza de aceptarlo a tomar mi mano.

**_}i{_**

Cuando regrese a la ciudad para ayudar a Mina, pensé sinceramente que no lograría sacarla del estado en que la encontré, ese hombre la daño a niveles que ni por mis cuatros años de estudio en psicología podría asegurar que recuperaría algo de lo que quedo de la Mina que conocía tantos años atrás. Pero lo hicimos y digo lo hicimos porque fue una trabajo en equipo empezando por ella misma que fue la que quiso recuperarse y salir de ese agujero en el que se encontraba, mis conocimientos en estos casos clínicos, el amor, la amistad fueron factores que realmente ayudaron más.

Pero al principio donde Mina debía aceptar lo que le sucedió fue sin duda lo más difícil; hacerla revivir el momento en que Zafiro la daño en donde perdió las ganas de vivir costó mucho, pero fue gracias a Yaten quien le hablo sin tacto para mi gusto, el cable a tierra de Mina, de allí forjaron una amistad. Pero no soy ciega y noté casi de inmediato el interés que tenia Él por mi amiga, al principio eso me complicaba mucho y se lo comenté a mi estrella fugaz…a mi Seiya

_**Flashback**_

-Seiya tu hermano no te ha dicho nada al respecto de Mina…-

-Bombón pensé que era el único que había notado el interés de mi hermano por ella…pero no, no me ha dicho nada, tu sabes como es Yaten, demasiado reservado…-

-Vaya, entonces mis sospechas no fueron erradas, a Yaten le gusta Mina…-

-Así es…pero no le veo nada de malo, Mina es bonita…-

-Seiya, pero tú sabes lo complicado de la situación de Mina, no sé cuánto tiempo le pueda tomar el volver a confiar en un hombre, en poder intentar sostener una relación de pareja…y…-

-Temes que para cuando Mina pueda volver a estar con alguien, Yaten ya no sienta nada por ella…-

-Así es…eso sería reabrir heridas que han costado mucho comenzar a cicatrizar…y no sé si pueda volver ayudarla-

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pues cuando me atreví a intervenir en la situación, le plantee a Yaten todas mi inquietudes…al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero después me confesó que no era solo atracción si no amor…y vaya que era del bueno

_**Flashback**_

-Yaten sé que no soy nadie para preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué es lo que siente por Mina?-

-Serena yo…yo… no sé de que hablar… solo quiero ayudarla a salir adelante-

-Yaten no soy tonta y mucho menos ciega, noto como la miras como te brilla la mirada a su lado…-

-Sé que no lo eres… creo que el tonto soy yo… me gusta mucho Mina, la verdad es…-

-Tú sabes lo mal que estuvo ella, que la situación con la que se enfrentó fue realmente horrible, no soy yo para contarte lo que sucedió aquella tarde, sino ella, pero tengo miedo que vuelva sufrir…ella aun no está lista para si quiera ser abrazada por su padre y hermano…no se cuanto tiempo pasé para que vuelva a ser la Mina de antes…-

-Pues yo estoy enamorada de ella Serena… y la esperaré todo lo que sea necesario…estaré con ella y le ayudaré a volver a recuperar a esa Mina…-

-Pero Yaten…yo no te puedo asegurar que en dos días, o un par de semanas ella se recuperé, pueden ser meses y hasta años…que pasa si te aburres…-

-Serena…la quiero más de lo que la imaginé alguna vez querer a alguien, la esperar todo lo que sea necesario no importa cuanto no me iré de su lado…-

-Yaten…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y vaya que si demostró de mil forma que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. La espero todo un año y medio. Y Hoy mi querida amiga tendrá su primera cita, después de todo lo malo. Espero de todo corazón que resulte bien y Mina demuestre que ha superado todo lo que ese mal hombre le causo. _Hermanita__…__solo__quiero__que__sea__feliz__que__ese__momento__oscuro__de__tu__vida__se__quede__en__ese__pasado__que__nadie__quiere__recordar._

**_}i{_**

En cualquier momento llega Yaten a buscarme…vaya no me imagine que estaría tan nerviosa, espero no defraudarlo. Después de una año refugiándome donde Lita y sobreviviendo a todo lo que viví aquella vez, regresé con a mi casa nunca le conté a ellos lo que sucedió, claro mi mamá no dejó de reprocharme el haber estado tanto tiempo lejos sin siquiera una visita, pero gracias a las chicas y una pequeña mentira, logre hacer que sus quejas se redujeran lo suficiente para poder convivir de nuevo. Vaya que extrañé a mi papá, cuando lo volví a ver no pude evitar correr a refugiarme en sus brazos primero lo dude pero era tanta la necesidad de su afecto que deje de lado mis inseguridades y lo deje regresar a mi vida…

-Mina, hermana…te esperan abajo…-

-Gracias Roby enseguida bajo…- uy no pensé que en verdad me pondría más nerviosa sabiendo que él está abajo esperándome, que minutos atrás cuando solo sabía que llegaría en momentos.

-hija ¿puedo pasar?...-

-Sí papá por supuesto-

-Gracias, permiso…vaya que estás hermosa. Supongo es por Él joven que esta esperándote abajo-

-Mmm si en parte, pero igual es por mí quiero verme y sentirme linda…-

-Hija…por favor discúlpame te fallé como padre, no logre defenderte de ese Zafiro…-

-¡¿Papá? Pero tú…como… lo…- ¿cómo se entero?

-Me pareció raro que te quisiera ir donde Lita a vivir si estamos tan cerca de ella, después fue ese llamado de que te irías a estudiar a otra ciudad y sin despedirte que me pareció aun más raro, así que un día te fui a buscar y como nadie me abrió di vuelta a la casa iba golpear la puerta del patio cuando escuche tus llantos, lo que le constaste a Serena…casi muero de pena, de rabia…fui a buscar al tipo…-

-Papá…yo no quería, discúlpame estaba tan mal… que…- que tonta fui pensando que nadie me entendria…_Papá._

-Hija, no te preocupes el no volverá a molestarte más, lo denuncié lo hicieron investigar y hubo un testigo de aquella tarde…por eso es que nadie sabe de él, porque fue trasladado a la capital se lo pedí al juez…-

-¡Oh papá! Discúlpame por no haber confiando en ustedes, tenía miedo, el me dijo que los lastimaría… sentía tanta vergüenza…yo te amo papá…gracias…-

-Mi pequeña Mina…discúlpame tu por no haberte cuidado y evitado todo ese dolor, deje que él me convenciera que un hombre que valía la pena…y la verdad no sé si me gusté la idea que salgas con este muchacho- sentir la protección que los brazos de mi padre me daba reconfortaba cualquier herida y cicatriz que mi alma guardaba.

-Papá…ese muchacho, fue mí cable a tierra…si el no me hubiese reaccionar a tiempo quizás no estaría aquí contigo…-

-No hija no digas eso…sin ti mi vida no tienes sentido…ya será mejor que te seques esas lágrimas y te arregles…yo iré a ver a ese muchacho-

-Bien… pero no lo asustes, ha estado todo este año y medio a mi lado esperándome volver a ser yo…-

**_}i{_**

-Hola Yaten, disculpa la tardanza- que guapo se ve.

-Cierre la boca muchacho…le entraran moscas- papá como dices esas cosas que vergüenza.

-Disculpe…Hola Mina, no te preocupes tu papá me estaba interro…digo entreteniendo…te ves hermosa-

Comencé a sentir como el rubor de mi rostro aumentaba levemente -Gracias Yaten, pero ya vamos no quiero que mi papá te entretenga más…- tomé su mano y prácticamente salimos corriendo de mi casa, ya veía a mi papá que lo mandaba a investigar, interrogar y si es posible a torturar con tal de asegurarse que no era otro enfermo como…como él, bueno si es que no lo hizo ya.

-Discúlpalo pero como se entero de lo sucedido no quería que saliera contigo por miedo a que fuera otro…bueno para que nombrarlo; pero lo convencí que tu no eras igual a ningún otro…- ¡ay Mina! Porque no te callas y deja de ser evidente…debo ir con calma.

-No te preocupes, es obvio que te cuide tanto no es para menos, yo haría lo mismo por un hija a la cual lastimaron…- de todo este tiempo que con Serena y Yaten me ayudaron a sanar mentalmente a él nunca le conté lo que sucedió. No quería que se alejara de mí. –Espero te guste la película que veremos y luego iremos a un delicioso restaurant ojala te guste todo-

-Gracias Yaten…te molesta si te tomo del brazo- vamos por la primera prueba de fuego para saber si ya superé a ese imbécil…

-Claro Mina, no te preocupes…- vamos Yaten tranquilo…haz esperado tanto por tenerla tan cerca, si todo sale bien le diré cuanto me gusta, cuan enamorado estoy de ella.

-Y ¿Qué película veremos?...- creo que voy bien, no tengo la necesidad de salir huyendo a refugiarme a mi cuarto bajo siete llaves…_Yaten__¿por__qué__no__te__conocí__antes?__Eres__tan__lindo__y__has__sido__tan__paciente__conmigo__…__-_

_-_Pues iremos a ver Marley y yo, no es nada romántica y sobre la amistad entre las mascotas y sus amos…espero te guste-

-Pues si no es romántica y hay animales…supongo que me va a gustar- espero no me haga llorar.

**_}i{_**

-¡Oh Yaten! De haber sabido que iba hacerme llorar tanto…hubiese traído un pañuelo oh no mejor no uno sino unos cuanto…me dio tanta pena que el perro muriera, no quiero que Artemis se vaya de mi lado, no lo soportaría. Pero a pesar de todo me encanto…gracias- hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien y él tan lindo se preocupo de no hacerme sentir incomoda con ninguna película romántica, ni trágica…bueno esta no lo era e igual me hizo llorar.

-Disculpa no quería que lloraras…debí averiguar bien…- vaya que fui tonto, ese Seiya que no averigua bien de que se tratan las películas…

-Pero si me gusto, tranquilo tampoco pretendo andar en una burbuja toda mi vida, si él que haya sufrido una vez no significa que no vuelva hacerlo, quizás no del mismo motivo, pero la vida es eso…un sinfín de emociones Yaten…-

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero que llores…no sabes como me duele el verte triste…eres muy importante para mí…-

-Yaten…yo…-

-Vamos a cenar, para que arruinar este bello momento además me gusta verte sonreír…y como se lo dije a Serena, seré paciente-

-Pero…está bien vamos…- ay Mina como eres de tonta porque no le dijiste que también te importaba mucho y que te gustaba su compañía y todo.

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

Después del cine nos fuimos a un bonito restaurant cerca del centro, era de comida italiana y vaya que encontré deliciosa la pizza que comimos hecha en horno de barro…

-Yaten todo estuvo delicioso, gracias por esta maravillosa cita…- vamos mina esta es tu oportunidad de hablar y decirle todo, vamos dilo… -La verdad es que nunca había estado en una verdadera cita, además me gusta…mucho…me gusta mucho tu compañía…- bien ya lo dijiste.

-¿En serio te gusta estar conmigo?...porque…bueno… yo siempre estaré a tu lado Mina, esperándote todo…-

-Bravo, bravo…pero que bella palabras de amor…- ¡oh no esa voz! No por favor…no… -nunca pensé encontrarme con mi rubia favorita otra vez…-

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Por qué nos hablas así?...-_Mina__¿qué__le__pasa__a__Mina?__Esta__pálida._

-Pregúntale a tu amiga ¿Quién soy yo?-

-Mina…-

-No… no… puede ser… Za… Za… Zafiro…-

_Continuara…_

_**Paolac78:**_ Gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta historia que esta próxima a terminar…y si pues aquí se supo un poco de ese malo de Zafiro y ahora que Mina salió delante de todo lo que paso con ese tipo…vuelve aparecer. Gracias por ser mi amiga del polo norte espero podamos seguir siempre en contacto ya te enviaré un mensajito con todos mi datos, para que nos mantengamos más en contacto. Cariños desde el Polo Sur…hey salúdame al viejo pascuero… dile que aun espero mi muñeca ;)

_**Princess**____**Rei**____**of**____**Mars:**_ ¡Mucha suerte en tus exámenes! Espero saber de ti pronto.


	12. La Cita II, Por favor no me dejes

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**A ****pedido ****de ****Paolac78 ****hice ****este ****capítulo ****más ****largo, ****pues ****porque ****igual ****noté ****que ****fue ****muy ****poco ****el ****anterior****…****espero ****no ****te ****enojes ****por ****el ****capitulo.**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Capítulo XII**

**La cita II **

**Por favor, no me dejes.**

**_}i{_**

No puede ser cierto…esto debe ser la más cruel de las bromas. Jajaja No debo estar en medio de una pesadilla por favor que alguien me despierte…

-¿Zafiro Black?...Mina… él no es…- sentía como un eco en mi cabeza al escuchar de la boca de Yaten el nombre de aquel que tanto daño me causo, sentí como mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no podía decir nada.

-¡Oh vamos Mina! No me vas hacer la desconocida ahora…ven a saludarme-

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella ni un solo centímetro a ella, porque sino…-

-Porque si no que niñito…piensas golpearme, el padre de esta me encerró en la cárcel y logre salir…crees que dejaré que alguien tan insignificante como tú me golpee… jajaja por favor no me hagas reír-

-No soy ningún niñito imbécil…Mina…-lo único que logre hacer fue tomar la mano de Yaten y apretarla lo más fuerte, quería correr, quería huir de allí…pero mis tontas piernas no reaccionaban y el miedo me dejo muda y en blanco –No dejaré que te la acerques…vamos no Mina…-

Yaten giro dándole la espalda a Zafiro, pero yo no podía moverme –Vamos Mina no tengas miedo yo te protegeré- sentí a lo lejos el susurro de Yaten en mi oído, comencé torpemente a mover mis pies cuando la risa de Zafiro paralizo de nuevo todo mi cuerpo.

-Jajaja con que van a huir de mí… Mina por favor, no me gustan las mujeres que se hacen las difíciles, menos las que me provocan y ponen a prueba mi paciencia, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…-

-Déjala en paz imbécil, ella ya no te tiene miedo, ya no eres nada en su vida…- No sabía que hacer…no podía creer que mi pasado, ese horrible pasado estuviera a mis espalda recordándome todo el daño que me causo y del cual estaba seguro que no volvería a revivir. Sentí como mis esperanzas comenzaban a dejarme con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-No quiero ser mal educado mocoso, pero contigo no es el asunto sino con esa que intentas defender…-

-Porque no la dejas en paz, ¿no fue suficiente con el daño que le causaste?- cuando Yaten le hizo esa pregunta sentí un punzada en mi corazón y en mi estomaga que me hizo girar para ver de frente a Zafiro y escuchar su respuesta…enfrentarlo por primera vez.

-Yo no le hice daño…solo le di lo que ella busco en mí…Pero ahora es muy diferente, creo que tengo mucha suerte de haber encontrado sin tener que buscarte…-

-¿Qué…qué…qué es…es…lo- no sabía si estaba susurrando esas palabras, ni como logre articularlas pero me está costando más de lo que imagine, no quería que me viera débil – qué es lo…lo que…quieres de mí…Za…fi…ro?- haber terminado esa pregunta no evito que comenzará a temblar más notoriamente, Yaten se dio cuenta y me tomo con más fuerza de la mano.

-Jajaja es una broma tu estúpida pregunta Minita jajaja…- su fría risa provocaba un escalofrío en mi espalda -… pensaste que no haría nada al respecto… te dije que no tenía que hablar… y que hiciste tú, te fuiste a llorar a los brazos de tu papi-

No…no después de tanto tiempo el recordaba su amenaza, no quiero volver a sufrir… ¿Qué hago? Debo huir, debo proteger a Yaten a mi familia, ¿Qué hago? Miró a todos lados y no veo a nadie ¿por qué?...no Mina, no debes llorar no frente al hombre que tanto daño te hizo…

-Lo siento Mina… pero esta noche nadie te ayudará, me la pagarás por haberme delatado y haber pasado las peores noches de mi vida en la cárcel- ¿Qué Hago?... Serena.

**_}i{_**

Una extraña sensación comenzó a hacerse fuerte en mi interior, era como si alguien me llamara…como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasar, me comencé a inquietarme, baje las escaleras para fijarme que mis padres y mi hermano estuvieran bien, comprobé que con ellos todo estaba bien. Luego busque a mi estrella fugaz quien miraba televisión en el living con su hermano Taiki…

-Bombón ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo preocupada-

-No lo sé Seiya tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no sé ¿por qué? O ¿qué? Es lo que me hace sentir esto-

-No te preocupes de seguro no es nada, recuerda que si algo malo ocurriera te avisarían-

-Es verdad Serena mi hermano tiene razón, las cosas malas son las primeras en saberse-

-Mejor ven siéntate un rato a mi lado a ver esta película, para que esa sensación desaparezca de ti-

Y lo hice me fui a refugiar en los brazos de mi estrella fugaz, deje que su abrazo protector calmara un poco mi alma…pero no ahí estaba esa sensación desagradable, trato de pensar en quien podría estar en peligro pero no logro imaginarme, pero ¿qué? Mi celular comenzó a sonar, siento como mi corazón se contraer hasta el punto máximo de sentir que no puedo respirar, lo tomo entre mi manos y veo el número…¡oh no Mina!

-Hola Mina ¿qué sucede?- comencé a temblar cuando escuche sus llanto desesperado.

-Serena…es…es… Zafiro…- ¡¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? Por una milésima de segundo me quede helada y con el pulso detenido.

-/Pero que haces niña estúpida…no te dejaré que llames otra vez a tu papi/-

-Serena…-

-¡Mina… Mina!...Seiya es Mina, debo ir donde está ella…-

-Bombón pero que dices, ¿qué sucede?... ¿Dónde la piensas buscar?...-

-Seiya es…es… Zafiro…Zafiro la encontró…debo ir ayudarla-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo la encontró?...no sé supone que su papá lo denuncio y está en la cárcel-

-No lo sé Taiki no lo sé…no sé que paso, pero Mina me necesita… ¿Dónde la llevo Yaten a cenar?-

-No lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que era un restaurant Italiano…-

-Bien vamos, papá llama a la policía y avísales que Mina este peligro en el restaurant italiano cerca del parque-

Comencé a caminar sin pensar, solo tenía a Mina en mi mente recordaba su llanto, no espere a nadie Seiya me alcanzo… ¿en qué momento? ni yo lo sé, de pronto sentimos el ruido de una auto acercándose a nosotros era Taiki en el auto de mi papá…

-Vamos a pies no alcanzaremos a llegar…súbanse rápido- mis latidos del corazón ahora se aceleraron a mil por hora solo quería llegar a donde estuviera Mina ya.

**_}i{_**

-Yo…Yo…- vamos Mina se fuerte no debes ponerte a llorar en estos momentos… pero no puedo evitarlo tengo miedo…

-Tu nada niña estúpida, tú y tu familia me la pagarán por haberme metido en la cárcel…- me tomo con una fuerza que sentí que me quebraría las muñecas.

-Suéltala Zafiro déjala en paz, no te dejaré que te le vuelvas acercar a ella nunca más, corre Mina Yo me encargo de él… recuerda que yo te protegeré… pero por favor corre- me regalo una sonrisa tan bella que logro apartar el miedo que zafiro me causaba.

-Yaten… no puedo dejarte solo… no quiero que te haga daño, no me voy sin ti- de pronto vi como la cara de él se desfiguraba y comenzaba a caer.

-Niño estúpido…- Noooo por mi culpa…Yaten, esté infeliz lo golpeo me acerque a su cuerpo enrollado del golpe que Zafiro le dio en el estomago.

-Yaten por mi culpa te golpeo este animal discúlpame…- tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-No fue tu… culpa… por favor… huye…-de pronto sentí como de un tirón en mi brazo me pusieron de pie…no aquí estoy cara a cara con mi verdugo, con mi peor pesadilla.

-Vaya, pero que bella te has puesto…aun recuerdo nuestro último día juntos, tu lo recuerdas ¿o no?...jajaja pareces un cachorro asustado aquí entre mis brazos- no cuando menciono lo de la última noche, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos no quería recordarlo…el apretón de sus manos me hizo abrir mis ojos de dolor, pero de pronto sentí como íbamos cayendo pero nunca toqué el suelo…pero ahí estaban esos verdes de nuevo rescatándome.

-¿Estás bien?- mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar el miedo y la dicha me envolvieron una vez más…y lo peor nadie nos socorría.

-Yaten…-y abrazada a él comencé a llorar, un cálido sentimiento se albergo en mi corazón entre medio de tanto miedo que Zafiro le había causado a mi vida en tan solo unos minutos.

-Vamos, antes que intenté lastimarte de nuevo…- me levantó sin soltarme el abrazo con el que me aferraba a él, comenzamos a caminar…cuando un extraño ruido nos detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que te vas Mina? Y tu mocoso, crees que permitiría que un imbécil como tu se fuera sin recibir su merecido por haberme tumbado- mis piernas volvieron a temblar…ese ruido…no podía ser otra cosa más que el de…un… un…arma.

**_}i{_**

La desesperación comenzó a invadir todos mis sentido…marcaba y marcaba al celular de Mina y sonaba una vez más apagado, Seiya llamaba a Yaten y el de él también nos pasaba a buzón. Todo me parecía lento y una cruel broma del destino

-Por favor Taiki acelera…debemos llegar pronto...-

-Serena voy lo más rápido que puedo para evitar que nos detengan…por favor llegaremos ten fe en que nada ocurrirá- Pero no podía tener fe, yo sabía con lujos de detalle cada cosa atroz que ese hombre le hizo a mi amiga, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus amenazas y muy bien en el ambiente en el que él vivía.

-Tranquila Bombón, nada malo ocurrirá llegaremos a tiempo- pero no podía cada minuto que pasaba ese mal presentimiento aumentaba…Por favor hermana cuídate e intenta controlar tu miedo….mi celular por favor que sea Mina.

-¿Mina?-

-No soy Lita…Serena llamé a tu casa de casualidad porque Mina aun no llegaba a la suya… ¿qué sucede?-

-Lita, vamos hacia el restaurant Italiano cercano al parque…Zafiro…-

-¿Zafiro qué Serena?... ¿Dónde esta Mina?-

-Zafiro la encontró y la tiene cerca del restaurant…Lita… ¿Lita?- la desesperación nos envolvió a todos. Ahora Lita iría para allá y yo solo ruego porque nada malo suceda.

-Taiki dobla a la derecha tres cuadras más y después de nuevo a la derecha… ¡¿Qué Pasa porque te detienes?-

-Bombón tranquilízate por favor…solo es una luz roja…-

-No Seiya…no tenemos tiempo de luces rojas…Mina y Yaten corren peligro…Zafiro…Zafiro…los puedes lastimar-

-Lo siento pero si queremos llegar debemos hacerlo así o la policía no nos dejará llegar a ayudarlos-

No podía creer como el destino se empeñaba en demorar la llegada a ver como estaba mi amiga…ver que era lo que sucedía, si estaban en la calle ¿cómo es que nadie los ayudaba? Y este presentimiento no dejaba mi corazón.

**_}i{_**

-Por favor Zafiro…yo no le dije nada a mi papá, el investigo…-

-Cállate… da lo mismo si alguien hablo o si fuiste tú o el asunto es que me la vas a pagar…- esto debe ser otra pesadilla, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que lastime a Yaten.

-Zafiro…por favor, baja el arma yo… yo…haz… haz lo que quiera conmigo, pero no lo lastimes a él…-

-Mina no… jamás permitiré que te hagan daño…por favor déjanos tranquilo, en cualquier momento vendrá alguien y tu volverás a la cárcel… ¿es eso lo que quieres?-

-Tú no te metas niño, no me importa volver a la cárcel si con eso logró recuperar mi dignidad y le hago pagar cada una de las noche que pasé en ese lugar… ahora si tu quieres salvar a tu noviecito, será mejor que te vayas conmigo ahora- La mano de Yaten se aferro aun más de mi brazo…cuando dijo esas palabras, tenía tantas ganas de llorar… huir, todo lo que tanto tiempo me costó comenzar a olvidar se revivía en cada palabra que este sujeto pronunciaba ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a la vida para que se desquitará de mí de esta forma?

-Yaten…debo hacerlo…déjame estaré bien, pero por favor no quiero que te pasé nada malo…no lo soportaría, eres lo más importante en mi vida…-

-Mina no…por favor no lo hagas…- nunca pensé importarle tanto a alguien, que me suplicará entre lágrimas que no hiciera algo, pero en serio entre todo este dolor, pena, miedo…yo descubrí cuan enamorada estaba de Él, sabía que soportaría cualquier cosas que me hiciera Zafiro con tal de tener de nuevo a mi lado a Yaten ayudándome y amándome…como siempre soñé.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo vamos…- con un dolor que desgarraba mi alma, fui caminando lenta y pesadamente hacia el cruel destino, porque no me moría en ese preciso momento para evitarme tanto dolor… tomo de mi brazo y de un empujón apresuro mi paso, ya estaba al lado de mi verdugo.

-No puedo permitirlo…- no me di ni cuenta cuando Yaten patio por la espalda a Zafiro cayó en la acera, lanzando el arma lejos de él. –No puedo dejar que este tipo te destruya otra vez... recuérdalo te protegeré- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar… a correr… dándole la espalda a él. La esperanza de volver a ser feliz se aferro en mi mano que entrelazaba con Yaten.

**_}i{_**

Ya solo quedaba dar vuelta a la derecha para entrar al parque y llegar directo al restaurant…mi corazón latía pesadamente y esa sensación de miedo y angustia no me dejaba, solo quería ver a Mina sana y salva. De pronto vi por la ventana a Lita correr…

-Lita…sube, llegaremos más rápido- venía con Andrew en la misma dirección.

-Gracias chicos, ¿han sabido algo de Mina?-

-No nada…por eso es que vamos lo más rápido que podemos, para no ser detenidos por la policía…-

-Ahora que lo dices, Serena llamaste a tu casa para saber si tus papas ya los llamaron-

-No lo siento con esto de marcarle a Mina, lo había olvidado lo hago en seguida…- comencé a marcar desesperadamente a mi casa, pero los nervios y otros millones de sentimientos me impedían ser coherente con mi movimientos…además que por más que buscaba entre el parque y algunas calles no había rastro de Mina y Yaten.

- Tranquila Bombón déjame que mejor marco yo…-entre los temblores de mi mano deposité mi celular en la manos de mi Seiya, rogando a la vida y al cruel destino que nada malo sucediera. Mina es lo más importante de mi vida, no soportaría verla mal.

**_}i{_**

Comenzamos a correr por el parque, estoy segura que Zafiro no vio hacía que lado corrimos, por un momento sentí un poco de tranquilidad, pero en serio ya no daba más, tanto correr y tanta adrenalina me estaban pasando la cuenta en estos momentos.

-Yaten…ya…no…puedo…correr…más- apenas pude decir esas palabras sin sentir como un ardor quemaba mis pulmones.

-Está… bien creo… que lo perdimos… descansemos acá…- un silencio nos envolvía mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, su mano tibia tomo la mía y me acerco a su pecho.

-Tuve tanto miedo Mina, no quería que él te volviera a lastimar, eres lo más importante en mi vida…te dije que estaría a tu lado esperándote todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, que te protegería…no soportaría una vida sin ti- sus palabras eran tan sinceras, podía escucharlas en los fuertes latidos que su corazón daba, no podía creer que en medio de esta pesadilla pudiera existir el momento más perfecto para darme cuenta que podría morir aquí en sus brazos y lo haría feliz porque al fin me siento amada, amada como nunca antes lo sentí y como tantas noche lo soñé.

-Yaten yo…- un nudo se formo en mi garganta…quería decirle cuan enamorada estaba de él pero no me salían las palabras, mis ojos se cristalizaron una vez más –Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti…eres lo único bueno además de mis amigas y familia que me ha pasado…-

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero nuevamente el miedo me embargo de una manera casi horrorizada…-Yaten tenemos que irnos puede volver ese lunático-

-Mina…de verdad ¿soy tan importante en tu vida?- sus ojos, su mirada estaban llena de amor, de eso que tantas veces le pedí a la vida me brindará y que no sé por qué razón no me la dio hasta después de haberme hundido en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Por supuesto Yaten…eres lo mejor que la oscuridad me trajo…yo… yo estoy…-

-Ya me cansé de sus jueguitos niños estúpidos…- No esto debía ser una verdadera pesadilla….

-¡Zafiro!-

-Así es…y está vez me la pagarán los dos…- no vi el movimiento que hizo, no supe en que momento Yaten me protegió con su cuerpo…y ahora lentamente se iba deslizando sobre mi cuerpo…horrorizada podía ver la cara de Zafiro con una sonrisa de triunfo que causo un pánico a gran escala en mi ser.

-¡Yaten! Noooo- en su hombro derecho tenía clavado un cuchillo y por el borde sangraba mucho, lo intenté sostener con mis manos…-Discúlpame fue mi culpa… discúlpame por favor-

-Estoy bien Mina por favor corre…no soportaría que él te lastimara- me aferré a él sin querer soltarlo, un leve quejido de sus labio me hizo recordar su herida.

-No puedo Yaten…no puedo dejarte solo…-

-Son tan patéticos…ahora te toca a ti…- un grito de dolor salió de los labio de Yaten que estremeció mis sentidos cuando Zafiro lo golpeo en su hombro lastimado y sin darme cuenta me halo del pelo y me separó del él, era tanta la preocupación que sentía por Yaten que no sentí dolor…solo podía notar como me alejaba de Él.

-Por favor déjame volver con él…te lo suplico…- Yaten…mis lágrimas no me dejaban caer una tras otra sin control…necesitaba saber si estaba bien y solo podía verlo retorcerse de dolor en Él suelo.

-Estúpida ya he perdido demasiado tiempo…-

**_}i{_**

-Taiki para…ahí están…- casi no esperé que se estacionará baje lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Mina quien iba arrastra en las manos de Zafiro, cuando note que Yaten se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo

-Oh no hermano…- sentí la voz de mi Seiya preocupado corriendo en dirección a Yaten…todo fue rápido…tan rápido como mis pensamientos…-

-¡Minaaaa!- grité a lo lejos para que Zafiro se detuviera, la dejará y se fuera de una vez.

**_}i{_**

-Maldición…maldición… ¿por qué llamaste a más gente?...- fue tan rápido el movimiento que hizo que ni cuenta me di cuando de una cachetada me boto al suelo…el ardor que sentí alivio un poco mi alma, al fin sería libre de Él y podría ir donde Yaten.

-Esta me la pagarás más caro que ese estúpido mocoso…- y ahí estaba…me tomo con mucha más fuerza…y lo sentí…sentí el helado objeto apoyarse en a la altura de mi estomago… -Esto debí haberlo hecho aquella Noche…aquella noche en la que te hice sentir toda una mujer…aquella noche debía haber acabado contigo para que no hubiéramos llegado a esto- a lo lejos escuchaba que me Serena me llamaba…y entre quejidos de dolor Yaten igual lo hacía y eso me dio fuerza, me dio valor…

-No permitiré que me lastimes otra vez infeliz…aquella vez no tuve la oportunidad de huir, de gritar pidiendo auxilio, no tuve quien me protegiera, pero está vez, no estoy sola…- intente zafarme, olvidándome del objeto que se apretaba a la altura de mi estomago.

-Pues ya es muy tarde para que alguien te salve…maldita estúpida…- un fuerte ruido me impidió seguir escuchando las voces de mis amigos, del hombre del que me había enamorado…al cual no le alcancé a decir cuanto lo amaba.

Mis lágrimas nuevamente inundaron mis ojos y bañaron mi rostro, un ardor recorrió mi estomago…el aire se me escapo de mis pulmones, un sabor metálico se hacía presente en mi boca…tengo tanto miedo…tengo tanta pena…nunca entenderé esta vida que me toco vivir…

-Aquella noche te lo dije nunca te dejaré ser feliz…y hoy…hoy lo cumplí…adiós- sus asquerosos labio besaron los míos e hicieron más amargo el sabor que sentí comencé a sentir como mis piernas perdían la fuerza y un dolor se agudizaba en mi estomago.

**_}i{_**

No podía ser cierto…no no no no… ese ruido…ese ruido no era nada más que el de un disparó…de pronto sentí que no podía moverme, no podía respirar… mi amiga, mi mejor amiga…aun aferrada en los brazos de Zafiro, perdía la expresión de su cara…y Él solo se le ocurrió besarla e irse…la vi como lentamente sus piernas comenzaron a ceder…no sé en que momento Yaten se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella sujetándola…

Y yo no podía moverme…sentí las manos de Seiya que se aferraban a la mía y me ayudo a acercarme pero no pude, mis pies no reaccionaban

-Mina…no por favor Minaaaa, Taiki llama a una ambulancia rápido…- los gritos desesperados de Yaten me hicieron volver a la realidad a la peor de todas, de pronto vi como la policía iba persiguiendo a Zafiro…todo era un correr de gente, llantos, luces de patrullas y yo comencé acercarme a mi amiga.

-¡Oh Mina! Resiste por favor- y no lo pude contener más mis lágrimas estallaron como una bomba y me aferré a ella a la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

**_}i{_**

-Mina, por favor…no cierres los ojos mírame…mírame estoy bien…estoy a tu lado no me dejes…discúlpame te fallé…- No podía dejar de sentir ese sabor amargo en mi boca…pero nada importaba estaba aquí junto a mi príncipe azul, ese que con tantos años soñé…aquí entre sus brazos…busque y saque fuerza de todos lados para hablarle.

-Yaten…mi Yaten… no podría ser más feliz…en estos momentos… estando en tus brazos…olvido cualquier…dolor…cualquier mal… momento. Saber que te importo tanto como tu…a mi…- y lo digo en serio, a pesar del frió que comienzo a sentir, siento esa maravillosa calidez que solo el amor puede darle a un corazón herido como el mío.

-Mina, por favor no me dejes…no me dejes con todo este amor que tengo que darte…yo te amo tanto…por favor resiste, ya viene por ti…- "te amo tanto" solo esas tres palabras me dieron fuerza para tomar su mano, sentía como mis rostro era bañado por las lágrimas, todo lo que soñé, todo lo que más quería lo tuve en esta misma noche, mi primera cita real con el hombre que me gustaba, la primera vez que oía que alguien me amaba, que le importaba a alguien a ese nivel, por primera vez encontré a mi príncipe azul…no puedo ser más feliz

-Yaten…por…favor…bésame…- nunca imagine ver llorar a un hombre dos veces por mí…era maravilloso ver en sus ojos el amor, pero igual estaba el dolor…entre sus lagrimas pude ver una sonrisa que devolvió calor a mi ya helado cuerpo, lentamente lo veo acercándose a mis labios y lo siento…suave, dulces como el mejor néctar del mundo…sus labios en los míos…ahora puedo morir tranquila.

**_}i{_**

Comencé a besarla y ella me siguió haría lo que fuera con tal que resista a lo que lleguemos al hospital, más de un año espere por este momento y no fue como lo imagine…ahora no dejaba de envolver un terrible miedo…de pronto deje sentir que sus labios se movían…

-Minaaaa Noooooooooooo- se desmayó en mis brazos, mi vista se nublaba con cada nueva lágrima que quemaba mi alma…me aferro suplicante a su cuerpo, cuando veo un paramédico separarme de ella.

-Por favor joven debemos llevarla pronto al hospital, aun tiene posibilidades de vivir…-

Bastaron esas palabras para saber que volvería a ver a Mina, a mi Mina volver a sonreírme como lo hizo antes de besarla, de darle nuestro primer beso.

**_}i{_**

Mi corazón se sentía devastado…como era posible que no haya podido defenderla, porque no estuve allí cuando ese imbécil llego…porque no llegue a tiempo, no puedo perderte amiga…se fuerte por favor, te necesito…lucha por esta oportunidad que la vida te está dando con el amor.

-¿Quién va con la paciente?-

-Yo…soy su mejor amiga, es como mi hermana- dije rápidamente, fui a la ambulancia y aferrada a su mano estaba un herido Yaten.

-Bombón, los alcanzamos allá…Lita se están comunicando con los papas de Mina-

Solo asistí con mi cabeza, no podía creer que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana estuviera herida de muerte… ¿por qué no estaba yo en su lugar? ¿Por qué?... entre sollozas palabras vi como Yaten se acercaba a mi amiga y le decía las palabras más bella del mundo.

-Mina, te amo tanto que no soportaría está vida sin ti…por favor, te lo suplico no me dejes…- no me dejes…fueron las tres palabras que hicieron eco hasta mi alma, yo tampoco quiero perderte Mina, eres demasiada buena, eres un ángel no te mereces este final.

_Continuará…_

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_****_…_****_.._****_…_****_..°:.:...~Polvo_****_de_****_Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**_}i{_**

**Paolac78:**pues mi quitaste mis palabras, eres mala…jajaja (aquí entre nosotras igual lo he usado de chantaje con mi hermano xD) Y si pues la verdad pensé que me había explayado de más, pero igual lo sentí cortito, por eso mismo hice esté más extenso, un poco más detallado, Pero sé que no te imaginaba un capitulo así, pero es que quiero plasmar al máximo lo que la perdida de mi hermana me causo, digamos que es una terapia que estoy compartiendo en este caso contigo y mi otra seguidora del fic. Pero ahora si queda menos, para terminar esta historia que llevo sentimientos importante en mi relación con mi hermana, quizás no es el reflejo exacto de nuestras vidas juntas, pero use momentos y sentimientos de nuestra vid.

Oye te cambio un oso polar por un pingüino…=) y gracias espero con ansias la respuesta que te dará el viejito pascuero con respecto a mi muñeca…jajaja. Cariños y ya te enviaré un interno con todos mis datos y así seguir en contacto, cariños te quiero mucho ;-) espero mi oso polar.

**Princess****Rei****of****Mars:**te quiero mucho y te extraño cariños y mucha suerte.


	13. Veinticuatro horas

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi, está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fin de lucro"**

**_**}i{**_**

**_**}i{**_**

**_**}i{**_**

**_**}i{**_**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Veinticuatro horas.**

**_**}i{**_**

Quiero luchar, quiero luchar… pero siento que la vida me abandona, esto duele mucho… siento frio, siento miedo… siento pena ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se ha encargado de hacerme todo tan difícil? Oh Yaten, mi Yaten ¿por qué no te conocí antes? Quiero luchar, no quiero dejarte pero me cuesta este dolor que traspaso lo físico… lo único cálido que logro sentir son mis lagrimas y tu mano, la mano del hombre que me rescato de la oscuridad y este sentimiento en el corazón que me alienta a luchar… debo amar… pero duele tanto…

-Ya…Ya…Yaten…- Lenta y pesadamente intento mantener mis ojos abierto…pero este dolor que siento es mucho…y el frio que recorre mi cuerpo, no me deja decirle todo lo que quiero... pero sus tibios besos logran devolver un poco de ese calor que esté frio me arrebata.

-Mina tranquila no te esfuerces, por favor…solo debes seguir luchando ya queda poco para llegar al hospital, ya verás que te pondrás bien, que esto solo será una mal sueño…Ya verás que podremos comenzar una vida juntos…porque quiero pasear a tu lado de la mano, quiero forjar un futuro a tu lado, pero por favor lucha…no dejes que nada te gané- es tan bella su voz…sus ojos son tan sinceros.

-Yaten…yo…yo te… te amo como… como nunca he amado… y te… agradezco el… haberme amado… de esta manera… contigo cumplí… cada uno de mi sueños… mi primera cita… mi primer beso de amor… fuiste mi príncipe azul…gracias… por enseñarme amar… y a ser amada…- no quiero perder la fuerzas quiero imaginar un futuro a su lado, pero todo lo siento lejano y ajeno a mí...este dolor no se calma con nada.

-No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, te necesito a mi lado quiero seguir enseñándote como es el amor…el verdadero amor pero lucha no me dejes… no sueltes mi mano, no cierres tus ojos…por favor- sus lágrimas hacen sentir un dolor diferente…por favor no sufras por mí.

-Yaten… prométeme… que pase… lo que… pase… serás… serás… feliz- aun puedo sentir la calidez de mis lagrimas abrigar mi helado rostro y mitigar el dolor que mi corazón siente.

-No me pidas eso…solo lo seré si es contigo…- esa calidez solo pueden ser sus lagrimas en mi mano juntos con ese beso…quiero luchar pero la vida no me quiere dar esa oportunidad.

-Por… favor solo…solo prométemelo…- estoy segura que Zafiro me disparó cerca de mi estomago, pero siento que más me duele el corazón con cada nueva sensación que las lagrimas del único hombre que me ha amando se refugiaba en mi mano…en aquella que sujetaba con tanta fe, con tanta esperanza y desesperación por mantenerme a su lado…debo luchar, por favor… por favor déjame luchar.

-Lo prometo… lo prometo… pero lucha, no me dejes, te necesito a mi lado…-

-Te Amo… como… nunca he… amado… a nadie… no…no… lo…olvides nunca…- pero ya no puedo más mis ojos se sienten demasiado pesado, mi boca torpe…aun logro escuchar los llantos de Yaten, lo escucho llamándome, siento como se aferra a mi mano, pero cada vez más lejano, quiero luchar pero no puedo hacer este dolor me está ganando…

**_**}i{**_**

Esto debe ser una verdadera pesadilla… por fin después de tanta espera logre llegar a Mina a**su corazón que tanto tiempo espere,**que le hice a la vida para que me la quiera quitar, si la amo…la amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien…****

-Mina por favor…por favor no me dejes…- no me importa verme débil si con esta lágrimas puedo aliviar este inmenso dolor que ver a la mujer que amo herida y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Aun tiene signos vitales, débiles pero presentes…solo se desmayo, pero aumentaremos la dosis de suero…- estás luchando, estás luchando por tu vida. Vamos Mina, por favor aun te queda tanto por vivir, tanto por hacer y yo quiero estar en cada nueva cosa que descubras de este mundo.

-Oh Yaten debemos ser fuertes, ella está luchando…- ya no quería hablar más sé que Serena tiene razón, pero ¿cómo ser fuerte? Si yo debí haberla protegido…si yo solo…si yo solo no hubiese permitido que se le acercará.

-Yaten…no sientas culpa…sé que es difícil no hacerlo, pero no es el momento-

-Gracias…lo intentaré…- porque esto no debió haber pasado…Mina te amo tanto no quiero una vida sin ti.

**_**}i{**_**

Por más que intentaba demostrarme fuerte, esto me está afectando de sobremanera, tengo tanto sentimiento en mi pecho que debo controlar…pero me duele…por más que intente retener estás lágrimas se escapan de mi control…mí amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… ¿Cómo en tan solo unos minutos todo puede cambiar? Nunca entender porque le ha tocado sufrir tanto, una persona como ella solo se merece lo mejor. Hay tantas cosas que la psicología me ha enseñado mas nunca entender porque la gente buena debe sufrir tanto.

-Mina vamos debes luchar…amiga no puedes dejarnos…-siento que mis palabras se vuelven susurros.

-Bien al fin llegamos, la sala de operaciones ya está lista para intervenir a la paciente…-

-Por favor déjeme acompañarla…-una vez más veo todo ese amor que Yaten me confesó en su suplicas…yo igual quisiera estar con ella…

-Lo sentimos pero hasta aquí no más pueden acompañarla…usted debe esperar en esta sala y usted joven debe ir a la sala de curaciones le avisaremos cualquier cosas sobre su novia- yo quería ir con ella, no quiero dejarla…la deje cuando decidí alcanzar un sueño y no estuve con ella cuando ese desgraciado le causo tanto daño. Pero tiene razón no serviríamos de nada estar en esa sala si no siendo un estorbo.

-Está bien, Yaten cualquier cosa te voy a buscar…- Mina…por favor que los doctores la salven, que lo doctores la devuelvan a nuestro lado como la niña alegre, fuerte y soñadora que en verdad es…por favor. Pero este dolor es más fuerte que yo, siento como voy cayendo lentamente frente a la puerta de la sala de cirugía sobre mis piernas a llorar como una niña como hace tanto año no lo hacía siento como este dolor aumenta, como me retuerce el alma…tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo…Mina…hermana.

-Bombón…-

-Oh Seiya…- y en el pecho de mi estrella fugaz me aferre a llorar, mientras este dolor se apoderaba de todo mí ser y me quemaba por dentro lenta y tortuosamente.

**_**}i{**_**

Los llantos de Serena y Yaten fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos y despertar en este bello lugar, el cielo es más azul y este césped es más verde de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado ver antes y ese sendero, algo me dice que tengo que caminar por este camino mi corazón me lo dice…

-Ya no quiero causarle más daño a nadie, no quiero que nadie más lloré por mí-

-Pero si tu no pareces una mala persona… no te vez como una persona que cause daño- esa voz, ¿de dónde es?…pero si es de una pequeña ¿de dónde salió?… pero…pero si está niña…está niña soy…soy yo… soy yo cuando niña.

-No debo estar equivocada…lo siento pequeña pero tú no me conoces, no sabes todo el dolor que he causado…-

-Si te conozco y te conozco mejor que nadie porque yo soy tu… ven acompáñame-

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- vaya esto me parece gracioso, caminar de la mano de mi misma, cuando lo sepa Serena no me lo creerá.

-Quiero mostrarte porque no eres mala…- y así le hice caso, comenzamos a caminar por un sendero y de pronto me vi cuando bebé…mi mamá me tenía en brazos y me cantaba una canción, tanto amor que me dio ¿por qué cambio tanto conmigo? –Porque tenía miedo de perderte, pero te ama a su forma a su manera pero lo hace- vaya puede leer mi mente… -Ya quisieras que pudiera leer la mente pero no recuerda que somos una misma…-

-Jajaja es verdad lo siento, sigamos que aun no me convences de cuan bueno en realidad soy…- y así lo hicimos, mientras más avanzábamos más imagines de mi niñez pude ver…cuando conocí a Serena. Las tantas veces que soñábamos despiertas con ser heroínas y salvar al mundo de las fuerzas malignas.

Mientras más avanzábamos más bellos momentos que tenía dormidos en mi recuerdo podía apreciar, los helados junto a Serena, la vez que intercambiamos nuestras iniciales, nuestra graduación...tantos recuerdos, momentos que no volveré a vivir pero que nunca debo olvidar.

-Te das cuenta cuan feliz has hecho a tus amigas…mira la sonrisa de tu mamá está llena de dicha con tu graduación…mira esa imagen es de la graduación, cuando tus papas te llevaron donde Serena-

-Es verdad…pero ¿Por qué me muestras esas imágenes?-

-Pues porque quiero que sepas que la vida no es injusta, que no sufre porque la vida se las quiera cobrar contigo…si no porque todo esto es necesario…-

-Pero yo…quiero saber que siente ser amada, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis amigas, con Serena…-

-Eso depende de ti…de entender cuan valiosa eres, la huella que has dejado en este mundo y el amor que has despertado en tanto corazones…-

-Ya no quiero ver más…no quiero ver todo lo que viví…si no sé si tendré la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo que en aquellos momentos sentí…-

**_**}i{**_**

Dos largas y eternas horas llevamos esperando por algún diagnostico y nadie sale del quirófano, ninguna enfermera, ningún doctor… solo espero que Mina de la lucha, que no sé rinda… y estás lágrimas que no paran.

-Bombón…vamos debes ser fuerte por ella- mi estrella, mi bella estrella fugaz siempre a mi lado, siempre…Yaten…-

-Amor… ¿Cómo está Yaten?- como lo había olvidado él debe estar sufriendo tanto o más que todos nosotros-

-Pues ya lo atendieron, pero está mal quiso ir donde Mina, pero ya se le explico que está en cirugía, así que ahora está descansando en una habitación, Taiki le avisará como va Mina cuando se sepa algo y cuando salga…-

-¡Oh Seiya! Porque la vida se ensaña tanto con mi amiga…esto es tan injusto para los dos…-

No sé cuánto tiempo más paso…no sé si fueron minutos, horas sentía mi cuerpo pesado, adolorido…mi boca seca…tengo tanta sed…

-Bombón…el doctor…ahí viene el doctor- mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora al fin podríamos saber de Mina…

-Familiares y amigos de la Srta. Aino, por favor acercarse- el llamado del doctor me había hecho olvidar todas esas extrañas sensaciones de cansancio…lo único que quiero sabes que es de mi querida Mina.

-¿Doctor cómo está nuestra hija? ¿Qué paso con ella?-

-Logramos estabilizar a la paciente, se retiro la bala y se detuvo la hemorragia, ahora todo depende de ella, nos daremos un tiempo de veinticuatros horas para poder definir el futuro clínico de la paciente…-

-¿Veinticuatro horas?-

-Si veinticuatro horas, debo ser sincero pero por unos segundos pensamos que no lograríamos estabilizarla sufrió un paro cardiaco, la pérdida de sangre ha sido demasiado…-¿Un paro cardiaco? Por unos segundos Mina…Minaa… o no por favor esto debe ser una broma…vamos Mina…aun tienes tanto por vivir, te necesito a mi lado.

-Yo le doy mi sangre…-

-Muy bien necesitamos donantes, llamaré a una enfermera para que tome datos y comencemos con la donación, es necesario hacerle un transfusión de urgencia-

-Doctor además de la transfusión ¿qué más podemos hacer?-

-Por ahora esperar y orar porque ahora depende de ella solamente de ella…en verdad lo siento mucho-

Todo parece un vaivén de esperanza y desolación, parece que existiera un rayo, pero todo se desvanece…Mina por favor, vamos se fuerte, lucha…no puedes permitir que Zafiro se salga con la suya. Te quiero hermana, te necesito por favor se fuerte.

**_**}i{**_**

Aun cuando no quería seguir recorriendo esté sendero, lo seguí recorriendo habían tantos momentos de mi vida que nunca pensé ver, cuantas veces me sentí sola y siempre estuvo Serena a mi lado, secando cada lágrima que mis ojos derramaron. Siempre conmigo aun cuando la deje, cuando rompí la promesa de nunca separarnos.

Vaya nunca imaginé que entre tanta verde, azul y luz hubiera un lugar con sombra…oscura…me causa miedo, nostalgia.

-¿Qué es ese lugar oscuro?...ese lugar que está allá-

-Ese lugar fue donde estuve atrapada…pero no creo que sea necesario el ir allá y revivir cosas que no terminaran por convencerte que eres una persona buena y que mereces volver allá…donde muchos te esperan…muchos como Él…-

Ahí estaba la primera vez que conocí a Yaten y no lo recordaba, fue aquella tarde que descubrí la mentira de Armand…fue Él…siempre fue Él como no lo vi antes.

-No te lamentes Mina…no era tiempo de estar juntos-

Tantos momentos, nunca dejo de estar a mi lado cuando habitaba aquel sombrío lugar que Zafiro me llevo, ahí está una vez más su sonrisa…sus ojos verdes llenos de amor…"Por favor Mina…no me dejes…no me dejes con todo este amor por ti…".

-Yaten…esa voz es de Yaten…- no puedo creer pensé que no volvería escucharte –Yaten aquí estoy, escúchame estoy bien-

-Lo siento pero no puede escucharte- pero ¿por qué? Me da pena escucharlo tan afligido…ya no siento ese dolor…que ganas de poder verlo, volver a besarlo…mi mano…siento algo cálido en mi mando, pero no tengo nada en ella.

-Yaten…-

**_**}i{**_**

Es tan suave tu mano…no recuerdo el tiempo exacto que espere por poderla sentir entre mis manos. Esto es tan injusto, te vi sufriendo tanto, te vi necesitando tanto amor y yo que quiero dártelo no puedo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en abrir tus ojos? Te necesito…

-Mina nunca pensé enamorarme como un loco de ti, tampoco entenderé porque la vida nos está colando esta prueba tan dura y dolorosa…- vaya no imagine que lloraría tanto en mi vida menos por alguien que no fuera mi familia, pero mírame Mina…mírame amor…no soporto verte así…te amo…te amo y te necesito.

-Lo siento joven, pero no debería estar aquí. Será mejor que se retiré sino el doctor se puede enojar. Disculpe sé cuanto está sufriendo, pero debe ser fuerte para esta bella señorita-

-Si lo siento…es solo que…discúlpeme…- te amo Mina…te estaré esperando.

-No sé preocupe. Pero no sé olvide que tiene una promesa que cumplir- pero ¿cómo sabe ella? "por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz"… "Lo prometo… lo prometo… pero lucha, no me dejes, te necesito a mi lado…" Mina no me deje.

**_**}i{**_**

A veces, simplemente no entiendo a la vida. Cuando todo parece estar en calma, cuando después de tanto sufrir la vida se apiada y nos regala momentos únicos para disfrutar y ser felices.

Pero eso es algo que estos cuatros años me enseñaron, la felicidad nos eterna, sino son momentos únicos e irrepetible durante nuestra vida, durante nuestro caminar que cuando estemos tristes podamos recordar y volver a sentir esa dicha que ese momento sentimos…quizás no será el mismo porque lo envolverá la nostalgia.

Hoy mi amiga de tantos años, con la que soñé, jugué, me reí, aquella que me acepto con todos mis defectos y virtudes aquella con la que prometí salvar al mundo, nunca separarnos y ser amigas hasta la eternidad…hoy se encuentra luchando por su vida, luchando por volver a soñar, por amar y ser amada, por triunfar, por terminar su carrera y sinceramente me parece injusto que se este debatiendo entre vivir o morir.

Vaya que me duele pensar en esas seis letras que traen tanto dolor la _muerte_ aunque este a tan poco de ser psicóloga, simplemente no me atrevo a enfrentarme a ella…a la muerte, ni siquiera puedo imaginarla.

Mina no quiero perderte…sé que eres fuerte y que todo esto será solo un mal recuerdo, que volveremos a estar juntas, volveremos a tomar un helado en la fuente de soda que ahora es de Lita y Andrew, que saldremos con nuestros novios que volveremos a aquella playa donde decidimos nuestros futuro…

Por favor discúlpame, discúlpame por haberte dejado sola…por haberme ido y haber permitido que te lastimen, te fallé una y otra vez. Daría mi vida por la tuya hermana…

**_**}i{**_**

-Lo siento Mina, no sé si puedas volver a verlo…-

-¿Por qué?...yo estoy luchando…-

-Si lo sé, pero ya no hay más camino que recorrer y no sé que signifique eso-

Es verdad…ya no hay más verde, no hay más azul… ¿A caso ya no volveré? ¿A caso toda esta pelea no sirve de nada? No eso no es verdad…

-Quiero verlo…quiero…quiero…verlo una… una ultima vez…-

No sé que signifique está sensación de paz que me está envolviendo, ya no siento más dolor…pero quiero verlos una vez más.

-Descansa…ha sido mucho lo que has pasado, mañana los veras a todos-

Era verdad no he descansado nada. Mañana te veré Serena… Yaten, siento una alegría tan grande…una paz que sé que me hará olvidar todo lo malo que pasé con Zafiro.

_Continuará…_

**_**}i{**_**

**_**}i{**_**

**_}i{_**_…_**_.._**_…_**_..°:.:...~Polvo_****_de_****_Estrellas~...:.:°...}i{_******************

**_**}i{**_**

**_**}i{**_**

**Paolac78:**No creo poder hablar de lo que pasó con Zafiro, pero así es la policía nunca esta cuando más se le necesita eso es aquí, allá y hasta en las historias. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y así es fuerte, Zafiro le quito a Mina su inocencia, ella solo quería ser amada y el la daño…a tal punto que le disparó. La historia está llegando a su fin…ya solo quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Espero me acompañes hasta el final cariños desde el Polo Sur…pingüinos ya casi seleccionado xD

**Minafan:** Gracias por acompañarme secretamente en la historia, pero aun más gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme…a mi igual me gusta mucho la pareja que son Mina y Yaten. Gracias igual por entender lo de mi hermana, esto era parte de un proyecto juntas, pero no podía dejar de escribir cuanto me dolió verla sufrir en el hospital y después dejarla ir. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo me salió cortito, pero estamos en la recta final.

**Princess****Rei****of****Mars:** Muchas suerte amiga…vaya que se te extraña por estos lados.


	14. No quiero decirte adiós

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

}i{

}i{

**Capitulo XIV**

**No quiero decirte adiós**

}i{

Estos pasillos de hospital se hacen helados y solitarios, más cuando la mujer que amo se debate entre la vida y la muerte…_Mina__…_ Esa enferma…aun sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza ¿Cómo podía saber lo que Mina me hizo prometer? ¿Cómo? Si no recuerdo haberla visto en la ambulancia con nosotros, estoy seguro que íbamos Serena, Mina, el paramédico y Yo en ella... que extraño… aunque… aunque podría ser…Oh por favor Yaten no te vas a poner a pensar en que los ángeles bajan a darte mensaje, que tontería.

-Joven Kou hasta cuando se arranca de su pieza, no se da cuenta que si lo hace se salta sus medicamentos-

-Discúlpeme, pero entiéndame necesitaba saber de ella…de la mujer que amo y que no sé si podre volver a besar-

-Oh vamos siempre con sus palabras lindas hace que me olvide de lo desobediente que es…es un paciente muy testarudo-

-Gracias…-

-No me agradezca, ahora por favor recuéstese en unos minutos vendrá el médico a ver su herida. Así que por ahora tome estos medicamentos. Lo dejo-

Medicamentos, médico…si tan solo hubiese sido más hábil, si no me hubiese dejado apuñalar por ese bastardo de Zafiro, si tan solo hubiese seguido corriendo, nada de esto estaría pasando…yo podría estar con Mina y no en esta pieza de hospital solo y a metro de ella, esperando que esas dichosas veinticuatro horas terminen por pasar y sepamos que será de ella….

_**Flashback**_

-Taiki, habla…ya sabes algo de Mina… ¿qué pasa?-

-Tranquilo hermano…-

-No me pidas que esté tranquilo si no me hablas, no me dices nada…te quedas ahí parado…-

-Por favor Yaten tranquilízate o no te diré nada…-

-Lo…lo siento hermano…es que…-

-Te entiendo, el doctor nos informo que se logro sacar la bala y detener la hemorragia…pero…-

-Pero que…por favor Taiki…-

-Hay que esperar veinticuatro horas para saber que pasara con ella…-

_**Fin flashback**_

Y aquí herido y sin poder estar a tu lado para verte despertar, para verte luchar…tengo tanta rabia…le fallé, le fallé, yo dije que la protegería…_Mina__…__te__…__fallé__…_ no te protegí y ahora unas horas me separan de ti y de nuestro futuro…te amo y el miedo que siento ahora es más fuerte.

-Por favor Yaten no te castigue de esta forma…Mina no lo soportaría-

-Seiya…- y en los brazos de mi hermano me volví un niño, esté dolor superaba todo mis sentido y retorcía mi alma.

}i{

Si estos no es un sueño ¿qué es? Pensé que al despertar podría volver a ver a mis amigos a mi Yaten, pero nuevamente estoy acá en este lugar…no hay frío, ni tampoco calor…de hecho no me había dado cuenta, pero tampoco hay pena, ni dolor, siento que minuto a minuto una paz enorme envuelve todo mi ser, es raro recordar que sobre mi estomaga me dispararon…

-Acá no te veras como allá…aquí no hay cosas malas…-

-¿Qué lugar es?... ¿podré volver?-

-No lo sé…, aun falta un tiempo para que puedas verlo…-

-¿Verlo?...- era verdad ¿cómo había olvidado? Que hoy al fin podré ver a mi Yaten, volver a sentir…decirle que pronto estaremos juntos… es extraño hay muchas cosas que sé pero que no puedo recordar. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No te angusties…ya entenderás todo….pero…pero no sé si volverán a estar juntos….-

}i{

-Seiya… ¿cómo está Yaten?...-

-Yaten… emocionalmente mal, físicamente está en recuperación…-

-Pobre Yaten… ¿puedo verlo... quizás yo pueda…-

-No Bombón, mejor mañana ahora tenía toda la intención de dormirse y creo que es mejor dejarlo solo-

-Está bien…-

-Bombón vamos te llevo a la casa, debes descansar para que regresemos antes que se cumplan esa veinticuatros horas…-

-Está bien, pero entonces vayamos pronto…quiero regresar cuanto antes…-

-Como tú digas mi dulce Bombón…para mí tus deseos siempre serán órdenes-

Seiya, mi Seiya mi hermosa estrella fugaz, siempre reconfortando mi afligida alma y apenado corazón. Cada minuto que pasa a veces siento injusta esta situación yo acá al lado de un hombre que vino a mi vida a sanar un corazón dañado devolviéndole los colores a ella. Y Mina, ¿por qué tuvo que encontrarse con un tipo como Zafiro? ¿Por qué? Nunca lo entenderé.

-Llegamos Bombón…es hora de ir a dormir-

-Seiya…-

-Dime Bombón-

-No me dejes está noche, quédate conmigo…no sé si…si podré dormir, pero quizás contigo….-

-Shhh Bombón…no digas más vamos, yo estaré velando por ti…-

-Gracias…no quiero estar sola…está noche no…-

}i{

Vaya parece que al fin el cansancio me está afectando…siento…siento… pesado… mis…mis…ojos…

Lentamente pestañeo y voy abriendo mis ojos…veo todo borroso ¿estaré soñando?... no, no es así aun estoy en el hospital. Este techo es del cuarto donde estoy. Que extraño pero si recién cerré mis ojos como es posible que ya me haya despertado y no me siento ni cansado…y lo que es más raro es que no estoy solo, siento alguien a mis pies…lentamente voy bajando mi mirada del techo hacia mis pies…no siento miedo…

- ¿Mina?- pero…pero ¿cómo? –Mina te recuperaste… pero ¿cómo nadie me despertó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?...Oh Mina- me senté de golpe de la impresión más bella que he tenido.

-Yaten…mi Yaten, lo único que quería era verte…verte una vez más…- como un delicado ángel se deslizo hasta llegar a mis brazos, es…es tan… es tan increíble volver abrazarla… sin miedos, sin culpas…

-Mina…no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- un beso…solo un beso más quería de sus labios –pero no entiendo, estoy seguro que cuando recién me acosté a dormir tu aun estabas…estabas dormida-

-Yaten, por favor no hagas tanta preguntas ahora…ahora abrázame una vez más, déjame pasear de tu mano por favor…-

-Claro Mina…te abrazaré y no te soltaré…te amo tanto, pensé que no volvería verte, que no volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos, que no probaría tus labios… tus dulces labios…- esto no puede ser un sueño, sus labios tienes ese dulce sabor que imagina tendrían… -No Mina, por favor no llores…-

- Disculpa es que… es que no sabes cuantos años de mi vida, soñé con sentirme amada, cuanto deseaba sentir un beso, un abrazo, una palabras, una miradas llenas de amor…así como tú me lo haces…-

-Y como lo seguiré haciendo el resto de mi vida…ahora que al fin te veo tan bien, mírame yo igual me recuperé…No pero ¿Por qué te pones tristes? Es ¿Qué dije algo malo?...-

-¡Oh Yaten! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?... ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?-

-Mina…tranquila, que importa si no nos conocimos antes. Quizás ese no era nuestro tiempo…pero este lo es…es ahora el momento…que mejor momento que este para caminar juntos, este es nuestro tiempo…-

-Yaten…yo…mejor disfrutemos este momento, para que pensar en un futuro si ese está tan lejos. Caminemos…-

Puedo sentir la calidez de su mano, tal cual como hace un momento en su habitación del hospital cuando la vi ahí tan frágil, tan pálida y tibia…definitivamente esto no es un sueño…pero no me explico como es que los dos nos recuperamos así tan pronto. Oh, Yaten vamos deja de cuestionarte todo, mira…mírala, aquí está a tu lado, recorriendo los pasillos de este hospital, para salir de acá junto de la mano.

-Eres tan hermosa…pareces una diosa…si eres mi diosa del amor…-no pude evitarlo, volver a besarla todo un año y más esperé por ella, por el amor siento esa necesidad de aprovechar cada instancia de demostrarle cuanto la amo. –Disculpa pero es que te amo tanto…-

-Yaten…mi niño estrella, gracias porque en un solo día me hiciste realidad todos mis sueños, no le puedo pedir más a esta vida estar en este momento caminando de tu lado de la mano. Gracias por enseñarme amar y ser amada, por haberme dado mi primer beso con amor, por nuestra primera cita…no importa lo que haya pasado, para mí fue lo mejor…-

-Pero te fallé, deje que ese tipo te volviera a lastimar, discúlpame…-

-No Yaten no digas eso, tu no me has fallado. Ese tipo me lastimo y mato aquella vez, pero tú… solo tú el único que me devolvió la vida, el que me dio la fuerza para luchar a mis temores a mí pasado…volví de mis cenizas gracias a ti-

-Así como hoy, los dos nos dimos fuerza para recuperarnos y estar de nuevo juntos…juntos para siempre…te amo Mina, te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien…-

-Yaten…Yo…yo…yo igual…igual te amo, te amo como siempre soñé hacerlo, te amo como nunca imagine que lo lograría hacer…y…y- Vamos Mina, no debes llorar, aprovecha este momento, llorando no lo harás. -¡Oh Yaten! Siento que no me alcanzará el tiempo para decirte todo lo que mi corazón siente, pero gracias, gracias por haberme esperado y amarme como lo haces ahora…yo me fui enamorando lentamente de ti…y…y hoy… te… te amo como loca y te amaré siempre…discúlpame…-

-Pero Mina no tengo nada que disculparte no me has hecho nada, al contrario cada palabra tuya me alienta a seguir luchando por nuestro amor, forjar un futuro juntos…Discúlpame tu a mí, porque digas lo que digas deje que zafiro te lastimara y casi sentí morir al verte tan mal y esperando esas horas…-

-Yaten…sé que ya te lo dije antes, pero prométeme…prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz, no dejarás que nada entristezca tu alma, tu corazón, que aunque llores muchos y quizás por mi culpa sientas un gran dolor, prométeme…prométeme que serás feliz, que volverás amar y que no dejarás de sonreír…-

-Mina…pero que dices…me hablas como…No…Mina porque me hablas como si esto fuera una despe…-

-Yaten…por favor prométemelo…por favor necesito que me prometas que no estarás solos, que serás feliz y que en cada atardecer pensarás en mí…-

-Mina…yo…no…-

-Por favor…-

-No llores Mina, no soporto verte llorar, si mi Diosa del amor…te prometo que pase lo que pase, no dejaré de sonreír…y Sere…seré feliz-

-Gracias…mi niño estrella, me pides que no llore y tú lloras igual. Como quisiera haberte evitado tanto dolor, nunca pensé que alguien lloraría de amor y míranos como estamos los dos… ¿Yaten?-

-Dime Mina-

-Por favor bésame…bésame para llevarme conmigo el sabor de tus labios, la calidez de tu amor…-

Y así lo hice, suavemente tome su mentón admiré su rostro blanco, con el dorso de mi mano limpie sus lágrimas que emanaban de sus perfectos ojos cerrados lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios a los míos…son tan dulces, tan suaves en cada movimiento de nuestros labios puedo sentir tantas emociones, amor, ilusión, un disculpa disfrazado y…y…miedo, pena pero ¿Por qué? Que importan las preguntas ahora si este beso es tan mágico…tan…tan… especial, es como si fuera…como si fuera el último. Lo pienso y el miedo me invade, de pronto es cada vez más lento…más pausado…

-Gracias Yaten…mi niño estrella, nunca podré olvidar este beso y este paseo, los llevaré por siempre conmigo…-

-Mina… ¿Por qué…-

-No quiero decirte adiós…no quiero, pero debo irme… ya debo partir-

-¿Irte? No pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?...Mina que dices… no, no puedes irte-

-Discúlpame Yaten…te amo como nunca amé a nadie y nunca lo haré no lo olvides. Recuerda tu promesa debes ser feliz y sonreír siempre… recuérdame en cada atardecer…que yo siempre estaré velando por ti…-

-Mina…no que dices…pero si estamos bien, estamos juntos… ¿A dónde vas?...no puedes dejarme…Mina-

-Te amo y te amaré siempre…- vamos ahora gira y vete sin voltear…

-no Mina…no….MINAAA- lo siento Yaten…yo luche, pero esto me ganó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo quería una vida junto a ti?

-¡MINAAA!-

-Tranquilo hermano…aun no sé sabe nada de Mina, el Doctor nos cito en una hora más…pero tranquilo…-

-No Taiki…no pudo ser un sueño…Mina…no…ella…ella…tengo que verla, necesito verla…-

}i{

Que extraño no recuerdo haberme dormido acá en living, estoy segura que estaba en mi pieza con Seiya…el timbre ¿Quién podrá?

-Si… ¡Mina!...pero… pero ¿Cómo? Si…si hace…- Esto debe ser un sueño, no pero si fuera un sueño no estaríamos en mi casa. –Mina te recuperaste, lo sabía…sabía que lo lograrías…-

-Serena…a mi igual me da gusto volver a verte. No sabes cuantas ganas de volver a verte, abrazarte tenía. Serena…discúlpame por haberte dejado, por haber roto nuestra promesa de niñas…-

-Pero que dices Mina, no tienes nada que disculparte si no has roto nada, recuerda que yo te liberé de todas las promesas… ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si…si recuerdo aquella noche en la playa en la que descubrimos cuando diferente éramos, que nuestros sueños eran distintos, pero que eso no debía privarnos de la amistad…pero aunque me liberaste yo no me dejé liberar y por eso te pido disculpas-

-Pues si es así; en ese caso tu deberías disculparme a mí, por no haber estado a tu lado la primera vez que fracasaste, la primera vez que un hombre te rompió el corazón, discúlpame por no haberte protegido de Zafiro…y lo que es peor haber dejado que te disparará…-

-Serena, tú misma me lo dijiste una vez esas cosas contigo o sin ti las hubiese tenido que vivir…tu nunca me dejaste sola…siempre cuando estuve mal cerraba mis ojos y te sentía en mi corazón, sin estar a mi lado podía sentir tus abrazos-

-¡Oh Mina! Nunca…escúchame bien…nunca volveré a encontrar una amiga como tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Y cada día lejos de ti pensaba en ti preguntándome ¿si te encontrabas bien? ¿Si eras feliz lejos de mí?...-

-No te cuestiones cosas que ya pasaron Serena, yo no podría haber sido tan afortunada de haber encontrado una amiga como tú… nunca podré dejar de agradecerle a la Srta. Mónica habernos sentada juntas, gracias a ella pude ser tu amiga…gracias a ella encontré a mi hermana…Nunca imagine que dieciocho años después seguiríamos juntas…quizás cada una en su camino, pero juntas por sobre todas las cosas…-

-Ni yo Mina, cuando vi como te disparó Zafiro…sentí que toda nuestra historia pasa en un segundo, recordé nuestra promesa, nuestra dura separación, la vez que intercambiamos nuestras iniciales ¿lo recuerdas?...la fiesta de graduación, el viaje a la playa…el haber sido sinceras con nuestros sueños y proyectos individuales…-

-Si Serena lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer…sabes, nunca lo olvides eres una muy buena persona, algo despistada, pero con tu sonrisa puede iluminar cualquier oscuridad, como en la que alguna vez estuve yo sumergida y me ayudaste a salir, eres de las pocas personas que vi en un momento de mi vida que me sentía invisible. Jamás podré olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí…sé que igual tuvimos diferencias, que aunque discutíamos y nos enojábamos no podíamos vivir son la otra. Nunca lo olvides Serena eres una persona con una calidez tan grande… siempre te llevaré en mi corazón…-

-Mina…gracias por decirme tantas cosas bella, pero tú…tú no te quedas atrás te lo repito una vez más nunca en mi vida volveré a encontrar una amiga como tú, muchas veces no supe aprovecharte, disfrutar cada día a tu lado como si fuera el último, tu bondad, tu amor, esa luz que en tu caminar alumbraba las penas y calmaba las tormentas, siempre con las palabras exactas para cada situación para cada dolor…Fueron tantos bello y malos momentos que vivimos juntas, los detalles las pequeñas cosas lo que parecía no importante…-

-Serena como puedes decirme tantas cosas bella si por mi culpa haz llorado tanto, que clase de amiga soy si he hecho que sientas pena en tu alma…-

-No sea tontita, somos amigas…somos hermanas ¿o no?-

-Si Serena amigas y hermanas hasta la eternidad…-

-Es obvio que llore y sienta pena por nuestra amistad, pensé que te perdería…el doctor dijo que debíamos esperar tortuosas veinticuatro horas…y mírate está bien, tuve tanto miedo de perderte, no quiero hacerlo nunca…no quiero perderte-

-Pero si n me has perdido y no me perderás nunca…yo siempre viviré en tu corazón, cada vez que sientas pena yo estaré en tu corazón para aliviarte…-

-Hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver…a pero que digo si estamos acá juntas-

-Serena, sé que he roto promesas y que aunque me has liberado de todas ella quiero pedirte que me prometas algo…-

-Claro Mina, como no lo voy hacer…dime que debo prometerte-

-Amiga, hermana…Serena, por favor te pido que no detengas tu caminar, que termines ese sueño que dejaste en el camino por mí, prométeme que serás feliz, que seguirás siendo esa niña buena, inocente, confiada, que te levantaras en cada tropiezo…prométeme que pase lo que pase será feliz…-

-Claro Mina te lo prometo…te prometo que no dejaré nada a media y seré feliz… pero suenas como si no fueras estar presente para que me veas cumplir mis promesas…-

-Que cosas dices Serena, tú sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado quizás no de la forma que hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Pero cada vez que cierres tus ojos, me veras sonreír…quizás si prestas atención oirás mi voz y sentirás el calor de mis abrazos…-

-Mina, pero que dices…por hablas así…si ahora terminaré mi carrera en la ciudad, nos veremos a la salida de tu trabajo tu con Yaten…yo con Seiya… ¿Por qué hablas como si no te fuera volver a ver?...-

-Serena, debo marcharme pero no tengas miedo ni pena estaré bien y recuerda siempre viviré en ti…-

-No Mina…que dices…no me hagas estas bromas…si estás acá a donde te irá…-

-Amiga nunca olvidaré ningún momento que viví a tu lado, las travesuras, los sueños, los juegos…las veces que soñábamos salvar el mundo, las veces que me protegiste…ni las promesas ni este amor que siento por ti…eres mi hermana y te amo como tal…-

-Mina…¿Por qué?... dijiste que ibas a luchar…-

-Y lo hice…lo hice, pero quiero descansar…ahora me marchó…-

-No Mina…no… no me dejes, ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?...no amiga, no me digas que te irás, te necesito…Mina…Mina

-Hasta pronto Serena…y sé feliz…- discúlpame, por no haber sido fuerte, por no poder estar a tu lado…como quisieras…te fallé…

-Noooo MINAAA…-

-Bombón tranquila…tranquila aquí estoy a tu lado….-

-Seiya…no, no quiero perder a Mina, no quiero…-

-Pero que dices…si aun no sabes que nos dirá el médico…-

-Debo verla Seiya…debemos irnos ya…debo verla…-

}i{

-Gracias…gracias por dejarme verlos una vez más…-

-No es nada Mina era lo que querías, no era un deseo difícil de cumplir-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a suceder?-

-Ahora…pues la verdad no lo sé…te parece y vamos a caminar…mira ese sendero es diferente al que recorridos hace un rato atrás…vamos…-

_Yaten__…__Serena__…_espero no me fallen y cumplan mi promesa…di lo mejor de mí y sinceramente quiero volver, pero por ahora iré a caminar con esta pequeña…vaya que bello lugar nunca antes había visto un lugar así tan lleno de paz…cuanta luz…nunca los olvidaré…ojala me disculpen por no haber luchado,por haber hecho que lloren tanto por mi los amo a los dos,gracias atodos…

}i{

-Por favor déjeme verla…necesito verla…-

-Yaten tranquilo…no ves que la están atendiendo…-

-No Taiki no me pidas eso… ¿qué pasa?...Señorita por favor ¿qué estás pasando?-

-Yaten…Taiki…pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...Mina…¿Qué pasa con Mina?-

-No puedo dar grande detalle jóvenes…solo que estamos tratando de reanimarla la paciente ha sufrido un paro cardiaco respiratorio-

-¡¿Qué?...no Mina…Minaaaa-

_Continuará…_

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrella….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{

**Natalia:** Disculpa por hacer sufrir tanto…espero leas el último capítulo y encuentre la razón de ser de este capítulo.

**Paolac78 ****y ****Princess ****Rei ****of ****Mars:** Gracias Chicas por haberme regalado su preciado tiempo para acompañarme en esta historia…que tiene tanto de vida junto a mi hermana…ahora les dejo el final…sin ustedes que me alentaron a seguir no hubiese llegado a este capítulo ni al final, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir uno de los sueños que tenia junto a mi hermana.


	15. Amigas hasta la Eternidad

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de la Srta. Naoko Takeuchi. Está historia es escrita solo por entretención sin fines de lucro"**

}i{

}i{

Gracias Hermanita de mi alma, por darme la fuerza de por escribir esta historia que me ha servido para revivir varios momentos juntas, para desahogar la pena que aunque no quiera golpea a mi puerta una cuantas veces al mes..Hoy culmina nuestro sueño de niñas el de ser escritoras, publicar una historia, sé que me distes las palabras justas para escribir. Pero nada quita el que te extrañe de la manera que lo hago… la vida sin ti definitivamente no será la misma, no habrán atardeceres en que no recuerde tu frágil sonrisa, la calidez de tus abrazos, la paz en tus palabras, el aroma de tu ser...una parte de mi se fue contigo, nada será lo mismo...Te amo y te amaré más allá de la eternidad.

Gracias a Paolac78, Princess Rei of Mars, Minafan, Natalia y a todas las que han pasado por aquí en silencio, por acompañarme…ahora el final.

}i{

}i{

**Capitulo XV**

**Amigas hasta la eternidad**

}i{

Me parece que estos es un sueño, nunca pensé que llegaría esté día. El día de mi Graduación de la Universidad al fin hoy seré toda una psicóloga. Pero llegar a este momento ha sido toda una travesía, de pequeña nunca fui una alumna prodigio, nunca sobresalí con mis calificaciones, muchas veces lloré ante un prueba sorpresa o por una mala calificación en matemáticas.

Nunca pensé que siendo tan niña podría escribir en el libro de mi vida, la historia de una gran amistad, nunca pensé que siendo tan pequeña encontraría la amistad en una personita tan tímida y frágil como en aquellos años lo fue Mina Aino. Junto a ella viví dieciocho años de mi vida, jugamos, reímos, lloramos, nos enojamos, sufrimos la distancia, crecimos juntas, acepto mis defectos y mis virtudes, me brindo su apoyo y su cariño incondicionalmente.

Fue mi cómplice en cada una de mis travesuras, soñamos con encontrar príncipes azules, con salvar el mundo. Nuestra amistad superó cada obstáculo que se presento, la separación cuando Mina se cambió de escuela, nuestras nuevas amistades, nuestras vidas paralelas, la distancia, los sueños que nos hicieron tan diferente, cuando yo sufrí por Darien, cuando Armand y después Zafiro la hicieran sufrir…y luego el peor de todos Zafiro, otra vez Zafiro quien le causo el peor de los daños, un daño que termino por causarnos a todos…

_Mina__…_hermanita, sé que donde esté estarás acompañándome en esté gran día, sé que te sentirás muy orgullosa de mí…mírame cumplí la promesa y soy feliz, y hoy termine mi sueño y el siguiente es junto a Seiya…te amo hermana, espero que tu igual sea feliz donde sea que te encuentre ahora.

-Bombón…no te escondas, vamos es hora de irnos, ya va a comenzar la graduación…-

-Que mentiroso eres mi estrellita fugaz yo no estaba escondida…solo estaba…solo estaba haciendo un pequeño resumen de mi vida, tu sabes que suelo hacerlo al término de una etapa y hoy no podía evitarlo…-

-Si lo sé mi dulce Bombón…dime ¿la extrañas?-

-Como no tienes idea Seiya…solo espero que donde esté…sea muy feliz, como lo soy hoy por dar término a mi vida universitaria y por estar a tu lado-

-Lo es…estoy seguro que si...ya vamos…-

}i{

Cuantos momentos juntas…cuantas historias se quedaran en el tintero. Definitivamente nunca en mi vida volveré a encontrar una amiga como Mina estoy segura que si volviéramos a nacer…volveríamos a ser amigas.

**Flashback**

-Mina, ¿almorzamos juntas?- que diga que sí, que diga que si, por favor.

-Por supuesto Serena- creo que al fin encontré una nueva amiga.

Vaya que tengo hambre espero que Mina quiera compartir su almuerzo, porque me encanta probar comidas nuevas, además me gustaría pedirle una cosa.

-Serena porque no nos sentamos en este lugar, me parece bonito, ¿claro si quieres?

-Por supuesto que si Mina, me gusta mucho este lugar nunca había venido antes acá, ni sabía que existía.

-Pues yo suelo venir siempre porque acá tienes una vista de todo el patio y el frontis de la primaria.

-Vaya ¿? Si es muy bello, oye Mina…

-Sí, dime

-¿Puedo probar de tu comida?, claro tu igual puedes comer de la mía.

-jajaja claro Serena mi mamá me envió lo suficiente, intercambiemos los almuerzos y comamos la mitad de cada una para probar que tal cocinan nuestras mamas ¿te parece?

-Si jajaja…

**Fin Flashback**

Mi apetito nunca lo pude ocultar, sin embargo nunca te importo, gracias a nuestra profesora te conocí…fue lo mejor de la primaria, sé que éramos muy pequeña pero guarde con recelo ese primer día juntas.

**Flashback**

-Mina…

-Serena…

-tú primero…

-no tú primero….

-Mina ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡oh, Serena! Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, por supuesto que sí quiero ser tu amiga.

**Fin flashback**

Ese mismo día nos hicimos amigas de una manera inocente sin darnos cuenta que esa pequeña amistad lleno de momentos tan simple se volviera en una gran amistad de tantos años…nuestra primera promesa…_Nunca__…__te__…__dejaré__…__sola._

**Flashback**

-¡Mina…no me sueltes por favor, tengo miedo!- me dijo Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aterrados.

-Nunca amiga nunca lo haré, aun cuando tenga que caer contigo- en verdad el efecto gravedad estaba siendo mucho más fuerte que yo, pero yo le había prometido no soltarla, debía cumplirle.

-Mina no, nos vamos a caer juntas, mejor suéltame- me dijo con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos –Te liberó de tu promesa-

-Pues yo no de la tuya, así que no debes soltarme- la verdad no aguante más y lloré con ella ya no podía más, pero no quería soltarla, no quería fallarle.

-Serena eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, nunca te soltaré prefiero ir contigo hasta la misma eternidad- ya no podía más.

-Mina tu igual eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, tampoco romperé la promesa, seremos amigas y hermanas hasta la eternidad-

**Fin flashback**

Aquella tarde vaya que si sentí miedo, pero tú amiga nunca soltaste mi mano me hiciste creer en la amistad sincera, en la amistad y en las promesas, no me dejaste sola.

Luego vino el momento más difícil de nuestra infancia, la primera separación. Y vieras como me afecto, me dolió mucho el habernos separado, sufría por no poder encontrara amigas, hasta que llego Amy…_Amy,_la gran doctora_._

**Flashback**

-Mina, para que veas que si cumpliré nuestra promesa…-le dije mientras abría mi cadena y me sacaba mi colgante de S – te entregaré la inicial de mi nombre y cuando nos volvamos a ver y sepamos que no habrá una distancia que nos vuelva a separar me la regresarás ¿te parecer?- le sonreí entusiasmada

Salto y me abrazó –Serena me parece una excelente idea yo haré lo mismo, además esto no es un adiós definitivo, sino un hasta pronto- y así sellamos nuevamente un promesa.

**Fin flashback**

Vaya que me afecto esta separación…si hasta castigo me gané por aquella vez que me fugue de clases por ir a verte, eras mi mejor amiga, mi hermana debía verte, claro eso nunca lo entendió mi papá.

**Flashback**

-Si tienes razón, la distancia no será la que nos separé, dijimos que seriamos amigas hasta la eternidad y así será-

-Ya mejor no lloremos más, tengo un poco de hambre, porque no vamos a algún lugar a comer algo yo invito-

-Tienes razón. Espera, espera, espera jovencita, ¿no me digas que no fuiste a clases solo por venir a verme?...- me miro con esa cara típica de que había hecho una travesura más.

-Ya anda vamos…que una vez que llegue a casa volveremos a pasar un buen rato sin vernos, porque estoy más que segura que mi adorado padre, hará que bajes unos kilos y no vea a mi hermano y mamá por días…así que mejor aprovechemos que estamos lejos de esos seres raros a la cual tu llamas mamá y al cual yo llamo papá ¿te parece?-

-Serena no quiero que por mi culpa, tengas que pasar hambre y que no puedas abrazar a tu mamá-

**Fin flashback**

-Jajaja…-

-¡Oh vamos! Bombón no te rías sola yo igual quiero reírme contigo-

-Solo estaba recordando aquella vez que me fugue de la escuela para ver a Mina-

-Eres muy traviesa Bombón, pero me disculparás que no pueda escucharte contarme esa historia pero…ya llegamos, mira la ceremonia esta por empezar y debes ir por tu titulo de psicóloga…-

-Tienes razón, solo recordaba para evitar los nervios recuerda mi discurso, es más deberías ayudarme-

-Así y dime como y yo feliz te ayudo mi dulce Bombón-

-Pues bésame…-

}i{

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar a los nuestros futuros profesionales que egresa este año de nuestra universidad…

Después vino ese periodo que evito recordar, cuando nuestras vidas ya separadas se separaban más…ahí conociste a Lita y no mentiré al decir que nunca me simpatizó del todo porque pensé que me quitaría tu amistad, si…lo sé fue una tontería, pero me costó tanto, tanto poder encontrar amigas como Amy y _Rei_… nuestra gran modelo internacional y dueña de su propia casa de costura. Ella mitigaron el dolor de tu ausencia y la distancia crecía entre nosotras, pero no era porque seguiríamos siendo amigas, sino porque descubríamos que teníamos sueños diferentes.

_**Flashback**_

-Desde aquella vez supe cual sería tu respuesta, no te preocupes Mina, es tu sueño, yo como tu amiga debo respetar tus decisiones y sobretodo apoyarte en ellas…-

-Gracias Serena no sabes como me alegra saber que no te molesta el que yo haya decidido quedarme, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?-

-Yo igual tengo un sueño y mañana viajo a cumplirlo, a dar el primer paso para convertirlo en un tiempo más en una completa realidad-

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? Porque no me llamaste antes…-

-Porque era mejor así, además recuerda que habíamos dicho que dentro de un año daríamos nuestras respuesta y hoy ya es un año…recuerda siempre cumpliremos nuestra palabra y así ha sido…-

-¿Pero por qué tan pronto?-

-Es lo mejor, así no me echo para atrás, mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que fue para mí separarme de ti años atrás…además tu sabes como es mi papá…-

-Oh Serena…te voy a extrañar, no pensé que sería así…discúlpame por no poder cumplir esa promesa de no separarnos nunca más…discúlpame…-

-No llores Mina… y no te preocupes que yo hace mucho te libere de esa promesa, no has roto ni has fallado en nada…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

…Hoy le entregaremos el título de licenciado en psicología a estos veinte estudiantes que durante todos estos años se esforzaron por llegar hasta aquí…

Aun cuando tus sueños no se concretaron del todo, sé que lo hiciste con un gran amor, no me importo esperar todo un año para terminar mi carrera con eso te ayudaba a salir de esa oscuridad en la que aquel hombre te envió, pero nunca, nunca imaginé te vería caer…que te vería herida…fue entre todos mis dolores el más grande y el que más me ha costado olvidar…aquella tarde en que Zafiro Black te disparó y…

Invitamos a la estudiante Serena Tsukino a decir sus palabras de adiós a los alumnos de psicología que egresan junto con ella este año y a la facultad que tanto tiempo los acompaños…

}i{

-Los sueños, nunca pero nunca renuncies a tus sueños, persíguelos apasionadamente hasta alcanzarlos y hacerlo realidad. No recuerdo donde escuche estas bellas palabras pero sí recuerdo que fueron eco en mi vida durante estos cinco años estudiando. Este era mi más preciado sueño profesional llegar a graduarme de la mejor universidad del país y lo logré. Lo logré igual que todos ustedes mis preciados compañeros juntos forjamos un camino difícil, que nos alejaba de la juventud, de esa juventud sin preocupaciones y nos acercaba más a la responsabilidad de ser adultos y profesionales. Muchos quedaron en el camino, pero sé que los veremos más adelante.

Y aquí estamos, juntos quizás por última vez para ver hecho realidad nuestro sueño ser grandes psicólogos y poder ayudar a mucho a entender la vida y lo oscura que puede llegar a ser. Hoy seremos luz y un bote salvavidas para muchos que ya no pueden luchar solos. Hoy es nuestro día…Felicitaciones generación 2011-

}i{

-Hija muchas felicidades…ya eres toda una profesional, me siento tan orgullosa de ti-

-Yo igual hija, nunca pensé que te veria convertida en toda una psicóloga-

-Papá que poca fe me tenias…pero gracias en serio, sin ustedes jamás lo hubiera logrado…-

-Oye no te olvides de mi hermana…puedes que ahora sea psicóloga pero sigues siendo una tonta…-

-¡Samy! Tú no cambias anda, ven aquí peleador-

-Hija y ¿Seiya?-

-No lo sé, pensé que sería el primero en saludarme…-vaya Seiya ¿Dónde te metiste? No me vas a fallar ahora.

-No estés triste Serena, ya verás que Seiya vendrá-

}i{

Aun no puedo creer que después de haberme traído a mi graduación Seiya aun no aparezca, ¿qué le pasa?...y ¿si le paso algo? No lo sabría. Mina amiga no me dejes vamos me da tanta pena que no estés en este momento tan importante de vida físicamente. Te extraño, ay no quería llorar no esté día que debía ser el más feliz de mi vida. Después de tantas penas que pasamos.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza?... ¿Por qué lloras? Si ya estoy aquí- esa voz…esa voz…es voz es de…

-¡Minaaaa!...no puede ser, pero si yo pensé que no vendrías, que aun andabas viajando por el mundo con Yaten…-

-¡Ay Serena! Pero como puedes ser tan despistada, jamás me perdería por nada del mundo tu graduación, bueno llegue un poco tarde pero alcancé oír tu discurso. Luego Seiya nos fue a encontrar pero el muy tontito olvido tu regalo y fue con Yaten a buscarlo…y bueno tu sabes que soy impulsiva y aunque me lo advirtieron que no venga, te vi triste y no pude evitar no venir…no me gusta que sufras…-

-Mina, gracias. Gracias por ser mi amiga, eres lo mejor me siento feliz de saber que si estuviste a mi lado este día y que lo seguirás haciendo hasta….-

-Hasta le eternidad…porque una vez lo dijimos o no…que seriamos…-

-Amigas hasta la eternidad-

-Jajaja había olvidado como era decir cosas a coro…-

-Jajaja que eres loca ya ven quiero abrazarte…-

-Mina mi sobrino se nos interpone…ya estás muy panzona…-

-Cállate ya te quiero ver a ti…-

Aquella tarde en la que Mina se nos fue a despedir, todos pensamos que de verdad moriría y de hecho lo hizo, un verdadero milagro la salvo y hoy está esperando a mi primer sobrinito, el amor los golpeo a los dos tortolos muy fuerte, pues a quien no, si con todo lo que pasaron…antes de finales de ese año se casaron. Y creo que yo seré la próxima…no pero no en ser mamá, si no en casarme y hoy en mi cena de graduación Seiya le pedirá mi mano a mi papá, vaya esto si que será un día para recordar.

A veces un pierde las esperanzas cuando todo parece mal, a veces se pierden las fuerzas cuando el dolor pasa de lo físico a lo espiritual, a lo emocional…Hoy a mis 25 años después de recorrer un largo camino lleno de obstáculos, de penas, de separaciones, pero que siempre el amor y la amistad sobrevivieron. Hoy puedo decir que si, Mina y yo seremos…

**Amigas hasta la eternidad**

}i{

**-Fin-**

}i{

}i{

**:*~°..:~.°….Polvo de Estrella….°.~:..°~*:**

}i{

}i{


End file.
